Green Eyes
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: It was hard to determine who was more blind...Sakura who had lost her sight to an accident or Itachi who tends to overlook her real worth
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in a bit of writer's block in my other fanfic so…as usual, ideas for another story just popped in my head and I totally don't want to waste it! It's a little different and challenging to what I usually do but hey I think I'm up for the challenge. This is totally AU and a product of my overactive imagination. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything that goes with it. I wished I did but it will never happen so there. **

**I'm not sure if this is going to end up as a one-shot or a multi-chaptered story but I hope that you will read through it until the end. Oh and please, please be kind enough as to leave a REVIEW!**

**Michiko**

_**GREEN EYES**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_It had been years…years since the accident, which took my father's life as well as one of my only friends at that time. We were both five (well technically, I only had a few days left before my sixth birthday but still) at that time. It was late in the afternoon. I remember because it was the last time I was able to play with my best friend at our favorite spot, "our spot". _

_It was the spot where we met, me being teased by the other kids and him, the new kid, standing up for me. We have been inseparable ever since…well that is…until the accident. _

_I can tell you everything about that day…every detail…every sound…every laugh…every color…every moment of happiness…and every moment of pain. _

_Now, as I live my life in darkness, it doesn't really feel like that. It feels much more because in the few years that I lived just like a normal person, I have in me a vast number of memories that could last me a lifetime. It is not that I cannot find happiness now or I'm sad…no, on the contrary. But ever since I lost my sight, I can tell that people either look down at me or take me much into pity._

_Sometimes I wonder…am I really the blind one or are they?_

XxXxXx

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sakura tried to find the alarm clock on the bedside table to hopefully shut it off. She still wasn't fully awake yet. Honestly, she didn't want to wake up early that day. She had just finished a major project the night before and she wanted to sleep in for once. But then she suddenly remembered that she had an important business meeting at 8:30. Ino said that she was going to pick her up to save her the trouble of worrying about how to get there.

With a groan, Sakura made herself get up. As she lifted the sheets and set her foot down, she felt her trusted guide dog, Koji, a golden Labrador, brush against her leg. She couldn't help but smile and scratch behind his ears. "Ohayo, Koji. Today is a big day. Hopefully I get this project. I always did love a challenge."

The dog nuzzled his nose onto her leg as he guided her towards the bathroom. It didn't take long for Sakura to get ready. Once she arrived at the kitchen to prepare some food for herself and Koji, there was a knock on the door. Sakura couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips.

"Good morning, Ino-pig,"

"Morning, Forehead," Ino replied as she patted Koji. "Here," She then handed come coffee and freshly baked muffin towards Sakura. "I brought you breakfast. Hinata made those by the way. She dropped by my apartment before I headed out. She's offering us a new business deal. She's going to start her own bake shop, with the coffee and everything. She wants to meet with us both on Saturday, 9 am. Are you free?"

Sakura bit her muffin and nodded. She sighed in delight. She had always loved Hinata's baked muffins. Actually, anything Hinata made was something Sakura always looked forward to. "She's finally opening her own shop, huh? That's great! So, where are we going to meet up?"

"How about at the shop?" Sakura nodded and got up. Ino turned to Koji and patted his head again, "Sorry big guy. I can't take you with us. No pets policy."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. Naruto is going to bring you to the shop afterwards. No worries. Oh! I might not be able to be back today."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You are going to check-out that new greenhouse out of town for those orchids you have your eyes on. Not to mention, you were gushing out about your date later. 'Oh my Shika is so dreamy. He's taking me out to dinner tomorrow. I have a feeling he's going to propose this time'." Sakura replied as she put on her coat. She would have seen Ino flush with embarrassment.

Ino was red as a tomato. "Ok, ok, forehead! Geez!"

"When you get that ring, I expect detail STAT!"

"Of course! That goes without saying!" Ino said as she put on her jacket. "Did you get everything?"

Sakura nodded. "Anyway, remember my cousin, Kakashi?" When she didn't hear Ino's reply, she took it as a cue to continue. "He's finally moving back here."

"No way? That hot cousin of yours is coming back? It's about time!"

"That's what I said. But you know Kakashi-'nii, he's always late but always reliable. He's staying with me at the apartment until he can find his own."

"So true," Ino commented as she made a turn, "So basically you have more dogs in the house aside from your cousin/big brother figure around for awhile? There goes my plan of hooking you up on a blind date, no pun intended."

"None taken. But seriously? A blind date? Not another one…the last guy you set me up with couldn't be man enough to get up from laughing his ass off from realizing that his 'blind' date was actually blind. Yeah. I really enjoyed that one."

"Oh hush! I'm not leaving you to wallow by yourself and grow old alone. What best friend would I be if I let you turn out to be a spinster? Not going to happen! And you're right, that guy was not for you so on to the next. We will get you married off sooner or later."

"Gee thanks, Ino-pig. I feel so much better but for once I would like to meet a normal guy who isn't too weird or too air-headed. Oh you can add too conceited to the list of what-not while you're at it."

"Duly noted. Oh hold on, we're here."

XxXxXx

He was surrounded by much incompetence and it was putting Itachi in a foul mood. It wasn't up to his standards and it was irking him to no end. He just took over the position as CEO after his father had retired the previous month. The transition wasn't as smooth as he had expected. There were a lot of loose ends that came into his notice after his initial survey and feedback from all departments.

He was supposed to run a company. At the moment, he couldn't fathom how to let things run smoothly without doing some drastic changes. First on the list was the annual banquet. He knew he could have left it to his PR committee and his personal assistant but having reviewed the PR head's performance for the past months, he didn't meet up to the company standards so Itachi had decided to lay him off.

Itachi decided to take it upon himself to make some of the important decisions. That was why he had his assistant make some changes in his schedule to accommodate the meeting with a Haruno Sakura, who was said to be an expert in glass sculptures and designs. He will have to decide if he could leave it in the hands of the woman.

XxXxXx

Sakura stood at the exact same spot that Ino left her. She had no idea where she was but Ino said that it was the Uchiha corp. She wondered back to her first best friend. She couldn't help but remember him. She allowed herself to reminisce her departed best friend as she waited for Ino to find Naruto.

She was holding her portfolio, while her purse was on her shoulder. Truth be told, she was nervous with the upcoming meeting. She had no idea what to expect only that it seemed that her potential client was a very important one, aside from very distinct tastes. She wasn't able to compose herself too much when she felt someone bump into her hard.

It resulted to her fall towards the wall behind her and drop her portfolio, scattering all the papers where her designs were.

"Watch it! You shouldn't even be standing like a stupid person in the middle of a hallway!" Came a distinct female voice that Sakura knew was directed at her.

She didn't say anything as she tried to contain her temper. _She_ was the one who bumped into her. She should have known that there was somebody standing there. And from what Sakura had noted of her surroundings, she could tell that it wasn't just a narrow hallway. So, Sakura opted to gather her portfolio but as she felt around for it, she noted much to her dismay that her papers were scattered. It was a pain trying to get a hold on all of them without Koji by her side.

She heard people coming their way as the woman continued to 'reprimand' her for being stupid. She then heard the distinct voice of Ino call out to her. She could hear Ino's distinct footsteps coming towards her, quickly followed by another hurried gait which she could only guess as Naruto's. But before they could reach her, Sakura felt as papers were thrust towards her hands. _Hmm. At least not all people are inconsiderate…must have figured that I'm blind. _

XxXxXx

Itachi watched as a commotion unfolded with one of his senior PR staff members. His sharp and observant eyes didn't miss anything, from the pink-haired woman's tight jaw, telling him that she was holding her tongue, and her attempt to gather her stuff through touch, meaning she was sight impaired.

Without much thought, his feet brought him before the petite woman that his foolish staff member was lashing out on and picked up the papers she missed and handed them to her. He watched her look up towards his person, noting the dulled green eyes. From his initial glance of the papers, he knew without a shadow of doubt that this woman before him was the one he was supposed to meet. "Haruno Sakura I presume."

To be continued…

Ok, I've always wanted to write this story and I figured that Sakura and Itachi pairing was perfect for it. I intentionally just finished and publish this chapter (not yet edited it) because I'm curious of the feedback. I'm not sure if I am going to pursue this storyline even though it is very appealing for me. Also, I'm not sure how long I would want this to draw out. Oh and not to mention, it's doing to be a little different from my usual stories so there. Hehe. Please review so that more or less I know which direction I'm going to take. Hope to hear from you!

Michiko


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Wow! Hehe can't believe that a lot of you guys are actually interested. So, as promised I've decided to continue.**

**But before anything else, I would like to dedicate this story to a very special person who, even if he was blinded from an accident, taught me how to view the world through his eyes. For the achiever that you are, this is for you. May you always soar high with the angels. I will always cherish your memory, my beloved best friend. **

**This tale is purely fictional and created to preserve a most wonderful lesson in life. Hehe. This is an idea that just popped into my head and a product of my over-active imagination, although I'm now dedicating it. Now I'm really not going to waste this idea and totally am going to work on it even if it's a little different from what I'm used to write about. I will admit though that I haven't really thought about how to draw out the story, all the details and everything but hey I've already started it and so I'll finish it.**

**Michiko**

GREEN EYES

Chapter 2

_It happened on a day just like today. It was a perfect spring day. The cherry blossom trees were starting the bloom. I remember thinking that it made everything look a little more pretty. You see, I have always loved the spring. It was the season I was born in after all. Plus, flowers of different colors would start to bloom. I loved picking flowers with my mother. She would teach me the language of flowers, which would help me start a friendship with Ino later on in life. _

_That day was also extra special. It was the first time Sasuke lost it in class. It seemed he had enough of all the derogatory remarks being thrown my way aside from Ami's bullying, Sasuke stood in front of my crying form and shouted at her, "Stop it! Nobody hurts __**my **__Sakura! She is my best friend and is a whole lot nicer than you. You're not even pretty. My brother said girls like you are not good people. He is right. You are one of the worst!"_

_I remember being shocked, just with the fact that Sasuke called me his best friend and spoke that long, but I wasn't near the shock that Ami got. Looking back, I would judge the look she had that day as like being poured like ice water. It obviously made Ami cry but I am not going to feel sorry for her. In a way, she had it coming. No one messed with Uchiha Sasuke. Since he claimed me as his best friend at that moment, it suddenly went without saying that if anyone messed with me, they were also messing with him. _

_Thinking about it now, it is one of the things that make me miss him more. He was always my knight in shining armor. For a 5-year-old boy, he was really, really chivalrous. He never made fun of my forehead like the rest of the kids, or made me feel inferior because I had pink hair. He never teased me of being small. He showed me that I was being weak by letting others get on my nerves. He taught me how to start loving myself._

_Thinking about it, it is somewhat weird that the two of us became the best of friends when at first glance we are so different. Who knew, or even cared to look, that we were more alike than anything?_

XxXxXx

"Haruno Sakura I presume." Itachi watched as shock passed through the woman in front of him for a brief moment. He watched as she found her inner composure and smiled at him.

"Yes," Her gentle voice replied, "I am she. Thank you for giving me my papers back. Although, I would like it better if I knew the name of the person in front of me now."

"Uchiha Itachi," He said as he grasped her forearm and helped her up. "I believe that we have a meeting now."

Sakura nodded. Ino and Naruto approached Sakura. Ino laid a hand on Sakura's back. Itachi's cool gaze shifted to the newcomers. Ino then introduced herself, "I am Yamazaki Ino, Sakura's business partner."

Itachi gave a nod of affirmation as Naruto stepped up and offered, "I'll lead them inside the conference room to setup, Itachi-san." Without another word, he took Sakura's portfolio from her and hooked her arm to his, "Come along, Sakura-chan, Ino. I'll show you the new projector. It's easier to manipulate too."

Itachi couldn't help but watch as the hyperactive blond led the two towards conference room 1. "Uchiha-san," his senior PR staffer said, breaking his quiet contemplation. He gazed at her through the corner of his eyes. "I apologize for-"

"Enough, Oeno. I have seen everything."

Oeno Kira was about to offer an excuse but immediately closed her mouth when Itachi looked straight at her with an unreadable expression. "Dare not lie to me, Oeno. What is your reason for your unprofessional behavior?"

Kira inwardly swallowed hard. How could she tell her boss that the reason why she had intentionally bumped into the girl at the last minute was because she didn't like another girl threaten her position there at the company or her prospect of having the handsome Uchiha for herself? How could she tell Itachi that when she saw the girl was holding some sort of portfolio, she wanted to make the girl feel embarrassed enough to think twice than to work there?

Seeing that Kira wasn't going to offer him an answer, he glanced at his watch. He knew that he had already given them enough time to setup. He turned his back and made his way towards the conference room. Not knowing what else to do, Kira and another PR staff member in charge with the upcoming banquet followed.

XxXxXx

Ino was annoyed. She wanted to walk up to the woman who she saw was screaming at her best friend. She didn't even help her pick up the papers that were scattered.

"Cool it, pig," Sakura suddenly said as she took out her electronic tablet from her purse. "She's not worth it."

"Yeah, you're right. That bitch doesn't deserve the light of day." Ino replied as she folded her arms across her chest. Her comment made Sakura and Naruto laugh.

"If it makes you feel better, there are a lot of people working in this building who doesn't like her." Naruto said as he took the remote and handed it over to Ino. "I don't like her. Plus, she doesn't smell that good. She wears this insane amount of perfume. There's an on-going bet here."

"Bet?" Sakura's curiosity peaked.

Naruto smirked and motioned as if he was whispering to the girls but knowing Naruto, it wasn't as 'private' as he intended. "Yeah, I bet she has been putting her little black book into good use."

Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped. They were stunned with Naruto's revelation. It only took a moment for both girls to understand the underlying meaning to his words as they started laughing really hard. Naruto snickered and started laughing with them.

"I suppose she really is a 'black' beauty then." Sakura couldn't resist commenting, renewing their bout of laughter.

Itachi, having found them, resisted the urge to quirk an eyebrow. It was Sakura who stopped laughing first, having heard the door open. She reached out to Ino, who was nearer to her. Ino glanced at Sakura and then following her gesture to the door, stopped laughing as well. Naruto reduced his mirth to his trademark grin.

Itachi sat at the head of the table, Kira and another following his lead. Naruto then took his place near Itachi. Ino and Sakura sat next to each other.

"It has come to my knowledge that you are excellent in party designs, specializing in flower arrangements and glass sculptures." Itachi started.

It was Ino who answered. "We always try to cater to the client's specifications although we are also known to give advice to have a more polished look."

Itachi nodded. "In three months, this company will be having its annual banquet. This year, the proposed theme is all about clarity. This is why I am entertaining the idea of having glass as this year's main decor aside from the usual flower arrangements." He explained. Itachi then turned to face Ino. "Show me samples of what you have done and then I will decide from there. Whether or not we shall talk about the details will be determined after."

Ino sighed. "From what I understand, you are more interested in the glass aspect of the design and its over-all impact on the design. You should be directing this to Sakura. We may be business partners and co-designers of events, but she is the one who specializes in glass."

"Her?" Kira couldn't help but verbalize. "But she's blind. Surely she is not capable to capture the true orders of clients. I mean how can she?"

Before anyone could react or say anything else, Itachi said in an emotionless voice, "If you think that this is a joke, then take your fun elsewhere. We are not playing games and I am not in the mood to take part in childish endeavors."

Ino was livid with the comment as Naruto also wanted to verbally lash out on his boss. But Sakura laid a hand on both their arms. "If that is how you feel," Sakura then stood, "then we better be on our way. Thank you for your time even if it seems as if it was a waste." She then turned to Naruto, "Could you please disconnect my tablet?"

Naruto didn't know how to react for a moment but Sakura's softly called his name, snapping him from his thoughts and complied with his friend.

Sakura then turned to Ino and said, "Let's get going. There will be other clients." She didn't care if the owner of the company and his staff were there to hear as she said her next words, "They are the ones who sought our help. They can seek help from others. I don't feel the need to prove anything to anyone, much less to an overbearing company."

At Sakura's words, Kira couldn't help but flare up, "Why you bitch! You dare insult this company?"

Itachi watched things unfold with a cool expression. It was an interesting turn of events.

Sakura didn't show that she was affected by Kira's words as she turned towards the woman who seemed so scorned with her. "Now that I am sure that you are not one of my clients, I will not hold my tongue. You listen and you listen well because I am not in a mood as to be kind enough to repeat what I am going to say for that slow brain of yours."

Sakura paused. Ino had her arms crossed in front of her. She was fighting back a smirk. She knew her best friend well and could guess what she was going to lash out at the pompous woman. Naruto snickered as well.

"You have a way of stating the obvious." Sakura said sarcastically. "Yes, I am blind. I am visually disabled, not invalid, nor am I ignorant. I have heard about this company and the business entails. Based on your presence in this room, I know that you are a PR personnel, not an officer or even the manager of your committee, because you tend to let that tongue of yours get away from you. From what I can tell, the only reason why you are still here is because you most probably have a good work record so your obvious lack of ethics and manners are overlooked. In retrospect, I doubt you will be ever made the head of PR because you might just tarnish this company's image by your lack of 'social grace'. How you became a PR with your attitude will perhaps always be a mystery to me but honestly, I don't care to find out. I don't like you. I know what I am capable of and if you or Uchiha-san deem me 'incapable' simply because of my eyes, then why should I waste my time here? Oh and for the record, that stunt you pulled in the hallway? Remember it. That was one moment you failed and you ended up simply embarrassing yourself."

Sakura then turned away from a gawking Kira, who seemed to be seething with anger too. She took her portfolio and purse before slowly but gracefully left the room guided by Naruto and followed by Ino.

Itachi was right in his assumption. It was an interesting turn of events. Listening to Sakura's little speech made him rethink his judgment of her. The points she had stated were right on the mark. It seemed that she was more capable than he originally deemed her for. He was thinking that he might just let that little slip of a woman get the project and see where it goes.

With that thought, Itachi stood and turned to leave. As he reached the door, a small smirk reached his lips. He whispered to himself, "Clarity indeed."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**I purposely wanted to update a little late to more or less be able to layout what I wanted to happen to the next chapters until the end but then I ended up sick so I know it is later than I anticipated hehe. Anyway I really wanted to make sure that all details aren't missed so that the flow for the next chapters aren't going to be messed up. Also, I wanted to make sure that it won't seemed forced or hurried. The only reason why I updated the last chapter days apart from my first chapter is because I wanted to dedicate it and well just to say that I decided to continue. Hehe. Starting from this chapter, it will start being longer and a little more detailed than the first two chapters. Oh! This is totally AU but the general characteristics of each character…well, I'm trying to stay as faithful as I could to the original. But along the way, I decided that I might actually spice it up a bit to fit the storyline. While writing, I might decided otherwise so I hope you just wait and see. As I said, I will try to stay as faithful as possible to each characters true personas. Please, please do review. Thanks!**

**Michiko**

**GREEN EYES**

Chapter 3

_For the first time in my life, I felt as if I didn't care if I belonged in the group or not. Sasuke taught me to be proud of myself. At recess, we stayed at the school play ground by the swings. He had gotten in trouble with the teacher because of me, still he didn't blame me or seemed to mind. After awhile, he shared with me something his older brother had told him. He said, "You can't live the life others want for you." _

_I remember tilting my head to the side and sent him a questioning gaze. He looked back at me and smiled. He then started to laugh. I frowned. It was annoying and I ended up hitting him in his arm a little, "Mou! That isn't nice, Sasuke-kun!"_

_All he did was laugh some more. The nerve of that guy! I pouted and crossed my arms, looking at him. After awhile he stopped laughing and turned back to me. What he said next was something totally unlike him. "I don't understand it either, Sakura-chan. I had the same reaction when he said that."_

_I was stunned to say the least. Another moment passed and I started laughing. Sasuke joined in my laughter. I felt light. It felt as if I was flying because for once, I knew that even if we didn't understand what those words actually meant, we were in the same boat. _

_I truly felt that I could care less if the other kids would accept me or not, to belong with them or not…because I had the greatest best friend ever and he went by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. _

XxXxXx

The trio was riding the elevator down to the basement parking when Sakura said, "You're still taking me home, right Naruto?"

"Yup. It's my day off. I'm here just to assist." Naruto commented.

Sakura smiled and reached for Naruto. When she knew she had his cheek, she pinched him and cooed, "Aww! That's is so cute but that's not going to work in roping us in with trying to help you get the nerve and finally asking Hinata on a date. I'm so not keeping Neji from killing you either."

Naruto pouted and replied, "Neh, you do know that I love you, Sakura-chan. I love Ino too to some extent."

Ino smacked him on the head. "Cool it, lover boy. I'm with forehead with this. You're on your own with Hinata. Don't worry I'll send flowers if you manage to get lucky and Neji only gets you to the hospital."

"Aww come on guys, pretty please?" Naruto begged as he dramatically got on both his knees and pleaded to the girls. Ino and Sakura started laughing. Naruto sighed and smiled instead.

"Don't worry about what happened back there. It doesn't change things." Sakura finally said to clear the air of the tension that she felt was very heavy at the moment.

Ino sighed and leaned back on the elevator wall. "It's unfair, you know. People tend to judge you without giving you a chance to prove yourself."

"But I have proven myself, Ino. We have a flourishing business to boast. But I do have a question though. Is Uchiha Itachi the brother of Sasuke? I can't seem to remember the name, only the stories Sasuke said. Plus, him calling his brother 'aniki' all the time didn't help."

Ino thought for a moment. "You know what, come to think of it…he does seem to resemble Sasuke but then again Uchihas have very distinct family traits like the black hair and eyes. But I don't know…perhaps…what do you think, Naruto?"

"Oh! Yeah, he's Sasuke's older brother."

"What? And you didn't tell us because?" Ino glowered as she placed her hands on her hips.

Naruto shrunk back a bit and replied, "Because I didn't think it was necessary?"

"Why you-"

"Chill, Ino-pig. He's right. It doesn't matter. We were here to talk about business, not some reunion. Although, I must say that you should have at least given us a heads-up, Naruto. And he's totally not like Sasuke."

"You've got that right. In his own, weird way, Sasuke was more approachable than that guy." Naruto answered.

XxXxXx

Itachi leaned back on his chair. After the fiasco that had occurred earlier, he headed back to his office to continue his work of re-evaluating every single staff he had, aside from attending to other of his priorities.

He pushed his chair back a little and loosened his tie. He turned the chair towards the expansive window his office had. His office was high enough to have him get to view most of Tokyo in all its glory. He stood and continued looking out. The sun was starting to set. The orange and red of the sky was prominent. It won't be long before all darkness broke and the stars would be painting the sky.

Without him realizing it, his thoughts drew back to what happened earlier that day. A blind girl doing and heading the project? It was a laughable joke that he had no time to indulge in. He didn't have time doing such childish frivolities. But he must admit. The girl seemed confident in her abilities, not to mention her business partner shared the same sentiment.

Itachi was able to catch a glimpse on some of the papers the girl had while he picked up some. It was impressive. It made it all the more doubtful that the girl did it herself with her non-existent sight. The designs of the glass sculptures that were on the paper were so intricate and detail oriented that it was impossible for any blind person to make it.

Itachi was considered a protégé. He prided himself with his sharp intellect. His logic was always never flawed. He knew that that girl, Haruno Sakura, had skills that she could boast off but he was definite it wasn't anywhere near what he needed for the banquet. He wasn't going to take the chance in letting someone fall short. Even if Itachi wasn't necessarily fond of attending banquets, he was aware of their necessity, especially this upcoming one. It would be his first as CEO. A lot of important people will be coming. A lot of his father's business partners would be coming to see if he, Itachi, was worth continuing business with.

Itachi was aware that behind the glamour and fancy dresses during that banquet, his performance in maintaining the business was going to be scrutinized with much blood lust involved. He grew up learning the ins and outs of business so he wasn't ignorant to the cut-throat way some businesses are run.

With that thought in mind, Itachi gave out a sigh and returned to his desk to continue reading the reports. Hopefully before he headed home that night, he would have at least finished a quarter of the pile on his desk. He knew his father had been the perfect CEO, having brought the company up from scratch but never in his wildest dreams that he would face a lot of problems when he took over. Yes, the transition hadn't been as smooth as he and his father had anticipated. But him being Itachi, he was prepared for the worst and so he had swiftly started his damage control. In the course of 24 hours, all departments have given him detailed reports based on everything he had asked. So far, he was satisfied with the decision and cuts he had made. But he still had a long way to go before things ran as smoothly as he liked.

XxXxXx

"Naruto," Sakura suddenly said. She knew by the turns that Naruto took, they were nearing her apartment. Naruto simply glanced at her a bit before turning back on the road. He waited for her to continue. "Do you mind if I just got Koji and drop me off at the bus station?"

"Sure, Sakura-chan. But where are you going?"

"To visit my mother."

Naruto's eyes softened a bit. "How is she doing?"

"She's stable. It's more to be thankful for. She said that the doctors have told her that she still has a long way to go but at least she is stable."

Naruto had been there with Sakura when they visited her mother at their old home only to find her on the floor. Of course Sakura was distraught. It was heartbreaking to watch her want to help her mother so much but she didn't know how. Images of how she reached out to her mother, calling out to her and trying to feel her way towards the phone while not letting go. Naruto had made the decision then and there that waiting for help to arrive wasn't an option…if only for one of his best friend's sake.

He laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder before he proceeded to scoop up her mother in his arms gently. Koji seemed to understand what Naruto's intentions were because he went to assist Sakura in standing and guided her to where Naruto disappeared to. The drive to the hospital, even if it was a 20-minute drive, was a long one. Once they got to the hospital, everything was a blur.

Later that day after Sakura's mother was in her room, the doctor explained to them that she had suffered a stroke. He said that it was a good thing that they brought her in when they did or else she wouldn't have made it.

Once Sakura opened her apartment door, Koji immediately jumped at her and started to lick her. Sakura giggled as they entered. She then turned to Naruto and said, "I forgot! Naruto, there's paper in the drawer by the phone. Do you mind writing a note while I get Koji ready? Kakashi-nii might arrive while I'm out. Just write that we went to see Oka-san and 'look underneath the underneath'."

Naruto's eyebrows forrowed. "Huh? Look underneath the underneath?"

"Yeah. It's his favorite lesson. He will get it when he reads it."

"I still don't get it." He commented as he wrote down a quick note.

Sakura walked out with Koji beside her and sighed. "It's the key. He will know where to look once he reads it."

"Oh."

Once they got to the car, Naruto said, "Do you want to stop by your shop for some flowers?"

"There is one nearer at the hospital. I called in for a bouquet of yarrow. We are currently out of it according to Ino-pig."

XxXxXx

The phone started ringing. Itachi didn't have any intentions of answering it. But after eighth ring and it still wasn't lightening up, he took the receiver and answered.

"Itachi-chan," came his mother's voice.

"Mother," He answered.

"I knew you would be there. Anyway, we are going to have a small lunch get-together tomorrow. It is just the family to celebrate Sasuke's birthday. I would be expecting you here at home."

"I have a lunch appointment tomorrow. I will have my secretary re-schedule it. Although, I might be a little late, mother. I will be coming from Kobe for a short inspection on our branch there."

"Of course, my dear. I will see you tomorrow then. Oh and Itachi," His mother paused. He didn't utter a reply knowing that cutting his mother was out of the question. "Don't go home too late. I don't want you sacrificing your health, you hear."

"Yes, mother. Good night."

XxXxXx

After Naruto dropped Sakura and Koji off, just as she was about to put the key through the key hole, the door opened. She felt the sudden wind that indicated the movement and she involuntarily gasped. It only meant one thing.

The man by the door smiled beneath the scarf across his face, his eyes wrinkling. He opened his arms and engulfed the young woman in a warm hug. "Sakura," He said.

His voice brought this warmth and happiness to her soul as Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Kakashi-nii," she then closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. She felt him tighten his embrace. She felt his facial muscles pull into the soft smile he always gave her ever since they were younger. "I missed you." She murmured against his chest.

Kakashi gave out a chuckle. Sakura could feel his chest vibrate against her. She couldn't help but smile as a few tears escaped her eyes. He then pulled her inside and petted Koji.

Koji then went and sat in the living room with Pakkun. He knew that Kakashi wouldn't be leaving his mistress any time soon.

Kakashi then sat Sakura by her kitchen table and immediately went to warm up dinner for her. "I got your note. Although the writing has gotten worse." He commented.

Sakura laughed. She then tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, that's to be expected since it was Naruto who wrote the note. I was in a hurry and it would have taken me ages to write anything so I had him write it."

"I figured as much." Kakashi then gave off a laugh of his own as he set a plate in front of Sakura and handed her a pair of chopsticks. "Naruto's writing is leaving much to be desired."

As if on cue, Sakura started laughing. It was a good thing that she didn't have any food inside her mouth. She took the first bite. She savored the bite. "Yum. Your cooking is getting excellent, Kakashi-nii. This is the first time I've tasted this. What is this? Please describe it for me."

Kakashi's eyes softened. He sat across the table from her. "It's smoked paprika chicken. I've already cut the chicken for you. Can you smell the spices?"

Sakura nodded as she took another bite. She smiled in delight. Her cousin was always known to be late and somewhat lazy but when it comes down to it, he's a really amazing guy. He always took care of her. He was the one who taught her how to cook for herself without hurting herself. He was one of the people who taught her how to be independent.

"It's juices are a little orange because of the paprika. But like any other stirred fried prepared food, it has some charred parts with butter. It gave it its coloring and some of its taste."

"Yes. I can taste the smoky, tangy bits of it. The paprika isn't over powering. From the taste of it, I think you used olive oil."

Kakashi laughed. Sakura's senses haven't changed. It seemed to improve over time. Who would have guessed that his little cousin was blind? "Very good. I'll teach you how to cook it. It's pretty easy."

"I'd like that very much!" For the rest of the meal, the two talked a lot to catch up.

XxXxXx

Itachi was in front of Sasuke's grave late in the afternoon. After the family lunch, he decided to visit his otouto. It had been years since he died. He still missed his brother. He would have turned out into a great man. He didn't notice time pass but then he felt as if someone else was there. He turned and was surprised when his eyes fell on the pink-haired woman he met the day before.

To be continued…

Yarrow – in the language of flowers it means 'health and healing'


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly, I never really viewed the end of the last chapter as a cliffhanger but it seemed that almost all the reviews said that it is. Hehe. I won't make this long though so onto the next chapter. Please review at the end. Thanks.**

**Michiko**

**GREEN EYES**

Chapter 4

_After recess, it seemed that time went by so fast. Our classes were unusually smooth. No one picked on me. We were drawing pictures after story time. Our teacher said that we were to draw how we felt about it. It was a story about bamboo hats and a rice cake. _

_Sasuke and I were seated next to each other as always. My mother had just bought me a new set of crayons with a lot of pretty colors. Since I always liked to draw and my old set was pretty worn out, she gave me a new one even if it still wasn't my birthday yet. I wanted to share it with Sasuke first. _

_I remember immediately getting the yellow crayon to draw a big rice cake. I remember feeling really light about the story. It made me happy that the old, hungry couple was able to eat and live happily ever after. I was planning on drawing other things inside the rice cake. I wasn't sure yet when I started the drawing but I definitely wanted to draw a rice cake first. _

_You see, the story was about this old couple. They were poor. They had no children that could help them. There came a year when winter came too soon. They were caught unprepared and didn't even have the money to buy New Year's rice cakes. The wife, knowing that her wedding kimono was the only thing of worth that they could sell, asked her husband to go and sell it. He reluctantly agreed so that at least they could have money to buy rice cakes. He walked through the snow and he passed six Jizo statues. In Shinto belief, they are considered sacred so he made a promise to offer a rice cake on his way back home._

_After awhile, he met a woman who was selling some fans so that she could buy a new kimono for herself. The old man took pity on her and traded the kimono for the fans. He then went to the village in hopes of selling the fans. No one would spare him a single glance and it wasn't too long before he got hungry and approached a noodle peddler in hopes of trading a fan for noodles. _

_The peddler scoffed at the man saying, "Why would I want to buy a fan when it is winter?" Ridiculed and discouraged, the man left. He then bumped into a chubby man with a golden bell. The chubby man was amazed of the fans and thought that they were beautiful. He offered to trade it all with his bell. The old man agreed thinking that at least someone would want a bell to ring it to signal the coming of the New Year._

_By that time, there were hardly any people left around the village. He was somehow disheartened but then met a young man who was selling bamboo hats. He didn't have as much luck in selling as the old man but it didn't seem to faze him. The old man was taken by the young man's determination and traded the golden bell for five bamboo hats. _

_He then headed home, having not bought any rice cakes but with a light feeling since he was able to help a young man. On his way, he passed the six sacred Jizo statues again and remembered his promise. He didn't have any rice cakes to offer but then remembered that he had the bamboo hats. He took each hat and placed it on a head of a Jizo statue. He then realized that he only had five and there were six statues. The old man then took off his own hat and placed it on the last statue before heading home._

_By that time, the path was already snowed in. When his wife saw him, she quickly ushered him inside to get warm. He told her everything that had happened. He kept his head down in shame. When he didn't hear a reply from his wife, he looked up and saw that she was smiling at him warmly. _

"_Aren't you mad?" He asked. _

"_No. I am actually proud, very proud." She replied._

"_But I didn't bring home any rice cakes." He pointed out._

"_No. But you showed respect to the Jizo statues. I believe that is better."_

_Later that night, they woke up to a loud thud from outside their home. The opened the door and was stunned to see a giant rice cake left at their door step. They then saw the Jizo statues up the hill. They bowed at the old couple before leaving. _

_The rice cake kept the couple fed for the next few weeks. They enjoyed good fortune for the rest of their lives. _

_Now, the story that I thought was just to entertain young kids means much more. I believe it is a reminder that unselfishness, generosity and concern for others pays in the end. I mean, the old man could have just kept walking, leaving the statues on his way home. But instead, he chose to respect them and got a giant rice cake. The old man didn't do it for the reward. He did it out of respect. _

_I suppose even my young heart back then understood the real lesson, which added to the light feeling I got from the story. I drew the old couple inside the rice cake, the statues, and the people that the old man met. It wasn't really beautiful but enough for a small child. I remember choosing light, bright colors to depict what I felt before coloring._

_Then, I noticed that Sasuke hadn't moved to get a crayon. I turned to him and asked, "Sasuke-kun? Are you ok? You can borrow my crayons."_

_It seemed to snap him out of his thoughts as he looked at me and smiled a bit. "Yes. I know, Sakura-chan. I was just thinking what I'm going to draw." He then moved to take the black crayon. I raised an eyebrow. Black? But then again, it was always one of his favorite colors next to dark blue. I shrugged it off. I knew that Sasuke was the kind of person who always wanted to plan on what to do first before he actually did it. Even in our age back then, he always wanted to be sure and perfect. He told me once that he believed that the only way to excel was to plan and be thorough. Who would have thought that those things he said to me would be the foundation in my determination in life? Who would have thought that I would be applying the same thing in every aspect of my life?_

_I didn't realize it then. How could I? I was a child. Those kinds of things don't really enter a child's mind. Sasuke's motivation back then was to be like his brother. He said he did those things to be just like his brother. He wanted so much to be like his idol. _

_I glanced at his paper. Just like me, he outlined what he wanted to draw first. He had used the black crayon to draw the basics before coloring it in. Looking back at it, I know we were the same in wanting to define the lines of our drawings, our boundaries first to make it a clean drawing. But unlike me, he chose black while I chose a color that would clearly blend more with the color that would blend more with the color that I would be using to color the inside with. I never gave it much thought then of course but as I reflect on it, he will always be Sasuke._

_I remember the first time I saw his drawings. It was either all black or dark blue. After awhile, after we started to become close, he learned how to use other colors. I'd like to think that it was my influence that did that. He did say that he liked my set of crayons better. He told me that I had more colors than he did. It would always make me smile when I remember that trail of memories. _

XxXxXx

Itachi was stunned to see her there again. He immediately thought that she was visiting a grave that was near his brother's. He was expecting her to pass by but it seemed that she was heading straight to the grave he was in front of. His confusion escalated but his facial features didn't change. He watched her and the dog beside her make their way towards him slowly.

"Koji," He heard her soft voice. He knew she was calling out to the dog. "Stay. I know there is another there. Let him have his privacy to pray." Itachi watched as the dog rubbed his nose on her leg in understanding. How she knew that he was there was something the peaked his interest more.

"Haruno-san," He called out.

Sakura turned to him, following where his voice. "Ah, Uchiha-san. I'm sorry to disturb you in your prayer. Please, feel free to finish."

Itachi glanced back at his brother's grave for a moment before looking back at her. "It is alright, Haruno-san." He tentatively said, curious on what she was going to do next.

Sakura reached down to scratch Koji behind his ears. The dog then started to guide her to the grave they have visited countless times. Itachi stepped aside to let her pass. He watched her every move. It was fascinating him to no end.

Sakura walked and when she reached the grave stone, she gracefully kneeled and traced the kanji of Sasuke's name. Her fingers gently traced the name of one of her most precious people. It made her smile. Koji sat next to her. She paid no mind to the stare she felt directed at her from the man she knew now was her best friend's admired older brother.

_Hi, Sasuke-kun._

She allowed her hand to trace the grave stone downward. She soon felt the gentle petals from Itachi's offered bouquet. She traced the petals delicately. From the delicate smell that hit her nose, she could tell that it was a carnation. She wasn't sure what color it was though.

"You gave him carnations. Am I right, Uchiha-san?"

Itachi was a little startled with the question. _How did she know? _"Yes. Those are red carnations, from my mother's garden. She had cut some for me to take in her stead." He watched a graceful smile cross her face and she nodded.

_It seems Mikoto-san hasn't changed. I wonder if Itachi knows its meaning. _Sakura then set the bouquet of white orchids by the carnations. She then took out a glass angel, with different shades of blue for its clothing, set in a black base. From what Itachi could tell, Sasuke's name was carved in gold on the black surface of the base beneath the angel with the distinct red and white of the Uchiha crest next to it. Sakura then set it down by the flowers.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun." She whispered before she gently traced the kanji of his name again.

Itachi watched the girl he hardly knew pray for his brother. He could tell that she seemed very close to his brother. He tried to search through his memories if he knew her from before. It wouldn't have been very hard since there aren't a lot of people who had pink hair. But no matter what he did, he just couldn't place her. It only meant that he hadn't met her before.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Sakura had finished and had gotten up already. "You knew my brother?" Itachi couldn't help but ask. He wanted a verification of some sorts. He knew he didn't need to ask the question but he wanted to know the depth of her relationship with Sasuke.

Sakura was about to say goodbye but was caught off guard with the question. "Are you sure that is what you really want to ask, Uchiha-san? You and I know well enough to know that _you _know the answer to that question."

Itachi gritted his teeth. She was right after all. "How come I haven't seen you before?"

Sakura pondered on how to answer that question. But in the end she replied, "I don't really have an answer to that question, Uchiha-san. I do not know why after all these years, I've only gotten to interact with you now. But to answer the question that I'm sure is going through your head ever since seeing me here this afternoon, Sasuke-kun was my first real friend. He was my best friend. What I wouldn't give to have him here with us now…"

Itachi was silent. It seemed he had indeed misjudged the girl…no, the woman in front of him greatly. There was a depth into her character that was back up with this confidence and intelligence he hadn't seen before. He had made the mistake of misjudging her based on her blindness. It seemed his brother had seen something in her years ago that had pushed him to befriend her. If he remembered correctly, Sasuke had many acquaintances and playmates but only a few friends. If Sakura was a friend of his brother's, then there was something in her that was special.

"I see." Itachi chose to answer. "Thank you for remembering my brother's birthday." He added formally.

Sakura smiled back at him and bowed. "There is no need for thanks, I assure you. For everything that he did for me back then, I will stay true to my word that he will always be my best friend. Remembering his birthday is but a normal thing." Itachi was, to say the least, taken aback, with her response. "I better get going. I know it will be dark soon as the wind is starting to get chilly. Don't stay out too long, Uchiha-san. I'm sure Sasuke-kun wouldn't want you to get sick."

Sakura bowed again and turned to leave. Koji immediately started walking by her side as they made their way back home. Itachi took one final look at the grave and started his own journey home. He was going to spend the night at his childhood home. He knew that his mother would know some answers he was looking for.

XxXxXx

When Sakura and Koji got home, Pakkun met then at the door. Sakura bent to pat the dog. "I'm home." She called out. She then heard the conversation from the kitchen halt and footsteps coming her way. From the sound of the footsteps, Sakura couldn't help but smile. Ino and Kakashi welcomed her home.

Sakura walked towards them while Koji and Pakkun took their places at the living room rug by the heater. Ino engulfed Sakura in a hug. Sakura could tell Ino's excitement. She could already guess what news her best friend had come to bring her.

Kakashi then kissed her on her forehead before leading her towards the kitchen.

"Hmm. Something smells amazing! It seems you have perfected your prawn saganaki, Kakashi-nii." Sakura said as she took a seat.

Kakashi set a plate in front of Sakura and Ino. "Yes, and for dessert, we are having chocolate fudge cake."

"Oh my God! Kakashi-san! I can't believe it! You're cooking has greatly improved! I approve!" Ino commented as she took a bite and laughed. "If I keep eating here, I'm definitely not going to fit my wedding dress."

"Congratulations, Ino-pig!" Sakura commented.

Kakashi smiled as he too took a seat. "So you and that Shikamaru kid are finally tying the knot? Congratulations."

After Ino told them all the details of the proposal the night before, Sakura cleared her throat and said, "I met Uchiha Itachi by Sasuke's grave this afternoon."

Ino almost dropped her chopsticks. Her jaws were wide. "What did he say?" She asked.

Kakashi remained silent. Sakura then answered, "I'm sure he didn't expect to see me there. He didn't say much actually. He just asked me how it came to pass that it was the first time he saw me visiting Sasuke's grave even if I'm almost always there. I just told him I don't know. He then thanked me for remembering his brother's birthday. That's pretty much it."

Ino decided to drop the subject as she helped Kakashi clear their plates and helped with the dessert. "Speaking of desserts," Ino said. "Don't forget we are meeting Hinata tomorrow."

XxXxXx

To say the least, Mikoto was shocked that his eldest son decided to come back and have dinner and spend the night with them. Not that she didn't like the idea, it was unusual from her son. After taking over Fugaku's position, Itachi barely spent the night at home anymore. It was a welcome change.

During the course of dinner, Mikoto asked, "Did you meet someone by your brother's grave that made you decide to come back home?"

Itachi's eyes towards his mother's. He watched as his mother's eyes registered understanding. "Ah! It seems as if you have finally met Sakura-chan." At her son's questioning gaze, she added, "She was your brother's best friend. They spent a lot of time together back then. Every year on his birthday and Christmas, she would leave a present for him. On valentines, she would leave chocolate. Even without special occasion, she would visit him and leave a flower."

"She is such a sweet girl. It has been a long time since I've seen her." Fugaku commented.

Itachi stilled. Both his parents have met Haruno Sakura. "How come I've never seen her before? I've never even knew her before."

"Haven't you ever wondered that there are times when there are flowers there before you? Surely that has happened to you before." Mikoto commented.

"Yes. That is true. There are indeed times when I would visit and there would be flowers there. I never thought that it would be from her. I simply thought that someone from the family had come."

Mikoto simply smiled. "How did you meet her, son? Surely your sudden interest isn't just from the sudden meeting at a cemetery." Fugaku commented.

Itachi looked at his father and said, "She was at the office with her business partner, Yamazaki Ino. They were supposed to be the ones going to head the preparations for the upcoming banquet."

"Supposed to?" Mikoto asked.

Fugaku could see where it was going. He knew that his son wouldn't like where the conversation was going. With his wisdom and observations backing him up, he said, "Itachi, why don't you visit their shop tomorrow and see for yourself? Sometimes, it is better to judge with your own eyes rather than let the PR committee decide on important things."

Itachi understood what his father was trying to tell him. He saw the reprimand coming. He deserved it for his short sight but he was willing to rectify the situation as soon as possible. He was going to do what his father advised the next day.

To be continued…

**White orchids – it could symbolize purity and elegance but this flower provides the ambiance of wistfulness and loneliness, thus making it suitable for the message, "I miss you." **

**Red carnations – often used in flower language to symbolize both admiration and missing another. It could also mean an aching heart and admiration.**

**The story of the Bamboo Hats and a Rice Cake is an actual Japanese myth.**

**Michiko**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm late in updating…again. I was so busy that I didn't exactly have the time to sit and type. Plus, I kept writing and deleting parts/scenes because either I figured it drifted from the over-all effect I'm going for, or, it wasn't going anywhere at all. I'm also somewhat debating if I should include some of my, well, personal experiences regarding this theme or completely fabricate it. **

**Anyway, hmm…there weren't much who reviewed the last time (not the same as the pervious chapters) but hey, thank you! I guess it all went to the 'alert' or 'fav' option instead of the 'review'. It's all still cool.**

**Oh! I seriously, seriously am having trouble finding the time to sit and much less, edit so I'll apologize for that. Don't worry all criticisms and feedbacks are welcome. I take it as constructive criticism coz I know that I still need improving, especially since I'm not really used to writing with this pairing and anime yet. I'm still trying to get used to writing with the personalities of Naruto's characters. Hehe. C'est la vie. :D**

**Oh! And nayuda mishino, lilies are known to mean purity of heart, majesty and honor. If it is lily of the valley, it means humility, happiness, tears of the Virgin Mary, and sweetness. I'm not sure if you were asking about lilacs but those mean pride and beauty.**

**Michiko**

**GREEN EYES**

Chapter 5

_After school that day, Sasuke and I ran towards the play ground. We knew that none of our parents could come pick us up yet. We weren't exactly allowed to go home on our own. My parents' reasons were more geared towards me being an only child. While Sasuke's parents, I suppose it was partly because of the family business but I think it was because his mother would feel better if someone accompanied him home at that age. He was the youngest after all. _

_You see, his father owned a company and got home late in the afternoon or well off into the evening. From what I understood back then and from what my parents told me, the Uchiha family business was big and important. Sasuke's father worked with other important people that (in my mother's words) 'help people and makes everyone happy.' His mother helped around the company. I never really understood her exact job position since all Sasuke said was that she was helping his father. Then there was Sasuke's aniki. He was still in school and he had afterschool activities._

_We didn't really mind since it meant we could play for as long as we wanted. This one particular afternoon, it was my father's turn to pick us up since it was his day-off. He promised me that morning that he would take us to Mount Scoops, one of the best ice cream parlors in town. Sasuke didn't really like sweets but after I shared some of my vanilla and strawberry ice cream one time, he learned to at least try desserts before saying 'no'. I would even be bold enough to say that vanilla and strawberry on a wafer cone became one of his favorite treats since he would ask for it whenever we found ourselves at Mount Scoops. _

_But you know what, I could never, ever make him like anything chocolate. Whenever oka-san would put some chocolate in my lunch bag, I always offered half of it to Sasuke. He said yes the first time I offered but never again. He told me it was too sweet and would get some food from my lunch, particularly tomatoes. _

_Oka-san always made sure I ate healthy so she would give me assorted food in small quantities. It was just enough for what I could finish at that age. She would give me vegetables aside from a small slice of either chicken or beef. My mom was an excellent chef so from the cradle I learned how to not be picky when eating but at five years old, I really didn't like eating tomatoes and pickled radish or plum that she would include in my bento to make it pretty. Ironically, Sasuke loved them since they weren't 'sweet'. So, when it was time to eat in school, before we even start, Sasuke and I formed this habit of exchanging what we didn't like from out lunches. He would take all the tomatoes. I even throw in the picked radish or plum with it. He would then give me the dessert his mom would make him._

_I never really understood Sasuke's odd taste in food but it was one of the quirky things that I loved about my best friend. It simply made him Sasuke. I'm sure he knows that the reason why I learned how to eat my tomatoes, pickled radish and plum was because it sort of always makes me remember this memory of him. Eating healthy is also part of that reason I suppose but I would rather think that he taught me how to eat those things. _

_Who would have thought that Uchiha Sasuke was the one who encouraged me to eat tomatoes and pickled radish and plum, while I, Haruno Sakura, was the one who taught him how to eat and love vanilla and strawberry ice cream on a wafer cone?_

XxXxXx

It was a Saturday. Ino and Sakura decided to open after lunch since they knew that it was one of those Saturday's where business was slow. It wouldn't hurt if they opened late. Ino and Sakura waited for Hinata to arrive. They had already setup their office.

It wasn't the typical office but both of them agreed that they wanted a space that was homey but would serve its original purpose. Inside, Ino and Sakura both had their respective desks where everything was organized. In the middle of the room, there was a living room set. The coffee table had a bouquet of fresh flowers in a glass vase Sakura made was.

Sakura was seated in one of the lounge chairs. She was stroking Koji's fur, who had his head on top of her lap. Ino was seated on the couch, reading some bridal dress magazine, hoping to see a dress that would strike her fancy.

When a knock was heard from the backdoor, Sakura felt Koji's ears twitch. She looked up and motioned to get up. She stilled when she heard Ino put her magazine down. Ino immediately said that she was going to get it and headed towards the door. It didn't take long before two pairs of footsteps made their way back to the office.

"Hi Hinata." Sakura greeted as she smiled in the direction of her friend.

Hinata smiled and replied, "Hi Sakura. Hi Koji." Koji walked over to Hinata and rubbed against her a little, earning himself a soft giggle. He immediately went back to his original position beside Sakura while Hinata and Ino sat at the couch.

Hinata then proceeded to open the box which contained the sweets that she made. Almost immediately, this aroma filled the room.

"I'll go and get us some tea." Ino offered.

Once they all settled down and Hinata had handed out snacks, Ino started the conversation, "Hinata," She waited for the Hyuuga heiress to meet her gaze. "I'd like you to be one of my bride's maids."

"Of course, Ino! I'm so excited. You and Shikamaru are finally getting married."

"I know, right!"

"Hmm, I can't help but wonder when you and Naruto will be following, Hinata." Sakura commented as she continued to stroke through Koji's fur.

On cue, Hinata's cheeks turned a bright red which caused Ino to start laughing. "Who knows, Forehead? We might actually end up having a double wedding."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. She could imagine what Hinata looked like. She knew that Ino's comment was most likely deepen her blush. She couldn't help but feel happier because she knew that her friends deserved the happiness that they were enjoying.

"Anyway, onto business," Ino suggested. "You're finally starting your bake shop. It's about time, might I add."

"Yes," Hinata took out a portfolio she had about the plans and starting menu. "It will be Neji-nii-san and I's joint business venture. He's checking the site now to see if everything is on track. He will be joining us in a while. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Hinata, this is Neji we are talking about." Sakura commented with a slight giggle. "He's almost always here."

"Yeah, always sticking close to Sakura." Ino added, making Sakura blush a little. "Honestly, it makes me wonder if something else is going on between the two of them, don't you say, Hinata?"

"We're getting off topic, Ino-pig. We are talking about the business here. And FYI, Neji is one of my best guy friends. He's been there for me ever since Sasuke died. The same goes with Naruto so seriously, nothing is going on."

"Right," Ino replied as she leaned back on the couch with her arms crossed. "Neji just happens to be the one who takes care of you when you are sick, helps you with your bill to make sure you aren't being screwed over, accompanies you take Koji to the vet, and makes sure guys behave themselves around you. Did I miss anything?"

Sakura sighed as she attempted to hide the blush that was staining her cheeks. Everything Ino had said were true. She couldn't deny a single thing she said. If asked if she loved Neji, Sakura wouldn't even think twice to answer. She loved Neji but it was more like brotherly love. She viewed him as the elder brother she never had just like how she viewed Kakashi. Neji understood her as she understood him.

"I think that Ino is right, Sakura. I grew up with Neji-nii-san and he's only that caring to you aside from the family. You of all people should know that he's not one to be open with anybody, especially girls."

Sakura chose not to comment. She settled with a small shake of the head and replied, "I think that we are seriously off topic. So when do you guys plan on opening?"

"If construction goes well, we will be able to start by the end of next month. Nii-san and I have been talking and we want you guys to help with the event. We were wondering if you, Ino, could arrange all the flowers that would be needed, and you, Sakura, to help us decorate the actual store. We want the store to be open, where customers could see us bake, how it works on the inside. We have initial sketches here." Hinata passed the portfolio towards Sakura.

"What do you say, forehead? I'm in."

"Yeah, I'm in. I'll have these uploaded and I'll start with the designs later. I would like to discuss what you guys want in general, you know, the ideas of the atmosphere you are going for, the general feel you want, the colors, etc."

"Definitely homey and laid-back sort of feel," A definite male voice resonated from the door. Ino and Hinata turned and saw Neji standing there. He made his way over to a vacant seat and squeezed Sakura's hand for a moment to let her know he was there beside her. He then glanced over at Hinata and gave a small bow of acknowledgement to the other two occupants of the room. Koji walked up to him, waiting to be patted on the head. "Perhaps along the color scheme of yellow, orange, red, and green is the color palate you can use. We don't mind a touch of blue here and there as well."

"We have decided that we want our bake shop to be welcoming and would give off this feel of comfort." Hinata added.

Sakura started to sort through the details that she was given. Some ideas were crossing her mind. She couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips. She was going to enjoy this project very much. "Homey and laid-back…hmm…I think I know the exact design you are going for. I'll make the draft later and I'll set up an appointment with you both to discuss it further in detail."

"As for the opening ceremony, leave the flower arrangements to me. I'll go with those colors too. Sakura and I will work on them together just tell me how many arrangements are necessary. It would help if I could see the place so more or less I would know." Ino said.

"I second that idea. I would like to come and check it out as well." Sakura added.

Neji took Sakura's hand and placed a flash drive. "I took the liberty of putting all the plans here and the expected outcome, including layouts and measurements. I know you hate being treated differently but right now the construction site isn't a very safe place for you. Ino can go since she's too stubborn to get hurt."

"Hey!" Came Ino's immediate reaction which made Neji smirk.

"But I really don't want to bring you there even with all the safety precautions that are there. When it's more stable there, I'll bring you for the final fitting and installment of what you will be doing." Neji squeeze Sakura's hand, hoping to get her to understand where he was coming from.

Sakura sighed. She took her other hand and patted Neji's that was holding her other. "Fine. I'll trust your judgment when you think that it's safe for me to go. But you will take me there."

"Of course." Neji replied, relieved that Sakura didn't put much of a struggle.

Ino and Hinata exchanged glances as they eyed the other two. A knowing smile was shared between the two. But their quiet reflection was broken when Sakura suddenly commented, "Oh! Kakashi-nii is back. He's living with me for awhile."

Neji gave a small smirk as he sat up properly. "It's about time. Finally a chef?"

Sakura started laughing and motioned towards Ino. "I'm partial, of course. I've always loved his cooking. But it seems that he poured all his grief into perfecting his art. It really has gotten to the point of excellence. You still should ask Ino-pig, though, how it is. She's probably going to give a more unbiased answer."

Neji looked at Ino with a questioning stare. Ino smiled all dreamy and said, "It's heavenly!" Neji raised an eyebrow while Hinata tilted her head to the side in question. "I'm not exaggerating! That prawn saganaki was perfection and that chocolate fudge cake is simply to die for…I'm actually contemplating of asking him to help with the food for my wedding."

Hinata and Neji turned to each other. It seemed they shared the same thoughts. Neji gave Hinata a nod, which she returned. "Sakura," Hinata started. Sakura turned towards her direction. "Would Kakashi-san be interested in applying for a position at our bake shop?"

"I don't know. But I will ask him. I'm sure that he will consider the idea. Thank you very much for the offer."

"We would like to sample some of his food, if you don't mind. Maybe if all goes well, we can even modify the menu so we can also serve non-pastries. Since we are already going to have dine-in customers, I think this modification in plans could be good. What do you think, Hinata?" Neji commented.

Hinata contemplated a bit before nodding. "Yes. That's a good idea. I mean, it will solve our problem of having some idle time, in between customers. We could offer lunch and probably dinner. It's going to be busier. If Kakashi-san agrees, I'll talk to Choji so that we could all sit down and talk about the menu."

"Why don't you have dinner with us later this evening? Kakashi-nii wouldn't mind. I'll call him. He was saying this morning that he wanted to try this new recipe. I'm not sure what it is but he said it was really good. He wouldn't mind cooking extra." Sakura offered.

Neji looked at Hinata again before answering, "Sure, if you really don't mind. That would be great."

"Yes, if isn't too much trouble that would be nice."

Sakura nodded. "Besides, it would save everyone the time for settling business. If you want to change a few things, I believe now is the right time before your opening next month."

Neji and Hinata gave out their agreement. Ino then said, "I'll pass on tonight but tell me what happens and any change of plans. Shika and I will be having dinner with both our parents to discuss the wedding. I can't skip on that."

"That's settled then." Neji commented and turned to Sakura. "I'll pick you up later."

Sakura nodded. "I'll probably be finished by around 5:30."

XxXxXx

Itachi woke up, slightly disoriented. It took a moment for him to realize that he was back in his old room. He sat up and the blanket fell from his upper body. The cool morning breeze immediately assaulted his bare chest. He didn't mind the cold. He was used to it. Unconsciously, he reached up behind him and removed his hair tie. He ran a hand through his midnight black hair to straighten it out before retying it again.

His onyx eyes drifted towards the window. It was still dark outside. As he looked, it didn't surprise him one bit when his thoughts drifted to Sasuke.

It had become a habit of his ever since his brother's death years ago to wake up before the crack of dawn to reflect. He had cared about his brother like a good big brother should. At that time, their father was often away on business, trying to re-stabilize the company and do some damage control because of what their relative, Uchiha Madara, had done. Whenever he was home, Fugaku would usually arrive late from work, past Sasuke's bedtime, so Sasuke didn't have much time bonding with their father. Itachi took it upon himself to be there in his father's behalf so that his younger brother wouldn't feel neglected.

Because of Itachi's efforts, both brothers never held a grudge against Fugaku. Both understood why he had to be away often. They knew that their father worked really hard for their family and had made sure Mikoto was always home before the children, even if he needed her at the office by his side to finish work.

Itachi had loved his brother and it came as quite a shock when he learned that he had come into an accident and died. He had been devastated. There was even a point where he blamed himself for what had happened. If he hadn't had been involved with after school activities, he would have been able to come pick up his brother and accompanied him home.

He always knew that Sasuke was often brought home by a parent of his friend from school. He knew that his parents were acquaintances of said friend's parents. From what he could remember about the accident, Itachi was told that it had been a drunk driver who had hit the car, killing the man driving and eventually causing his brother to lose his life as well. Itachi could remember being told that Sasuke's friend was also in the car and had been injured. He never bothered learning about her, only acknowledging the fact that she was a girl. He never bothered to listen to anything that happened to her afterwards.

It was enough to know that the accident had caused her harm and taken the life of her father and Sasuke. It seemed that she had lost more than he did that day. She not only lost her best friend but had lost her father and her eyesight. It was bold to come up with that assumption but his instincts were telling him that she did lose her sight from that time.

Now, Itachi knew without a shadow of a doubt that that little girl from long ago, the little girl who had befriended his brother, was Haruno Sakura. As he thought more about it, he knew that that little girl, Sakura, was the one his brother was telling him about whenever they were in one of their brotherly bonding moments. He now knew who had taught his sweet-hating brother how to eat strawberry and vanilla ice cream.

As he reflected further, he was wrong to assume that he was never told about Sakura before. Sasuke had told him multiple times about her. It was true that he knew encountered her before by his grave, but it was wrong of him to have forgotten that. He may have not met her before the meeting at work, he was wrong to believe he had not heard of her.

This feeling of guilt for assuming much at face value when he learned she was blind bubbled within his chest now that he was certain she was one of his brother's special people. Girls and boys don't usually become really good friends around the age that they were but if it had happened to Sakura and Sasuke, there must be something about her that made his brother comfortable enough to make her his friend, his _best _friend.

His parents were fond of her. They know about her and seem to hold her with such kind regard even after all these years. Itachi was chastised by his father after his misjudgment.

After reflecting on it at the quiet of the morning and just as the sun was rising, Itachi's interest in Haruno Sakura had piqued without question. He had made a mistake and he would be man enough to admit it to her. He would go to her after he checks things at work that morning.

XxXxXx

Itachi cursed silently as he drove over to Ino and Sakura's shop. It had taken him more time than he expected to get things in order at the office for the weekend. It was way past one in the afternoon when he found himself towards her work.

It was 2:15 by the time he was able to park and open the front door.

"Good afternoon, welcome to-" Itachi heard Ino greet but abruptly stop when she looked up and saw him standing there. "You!" She exclaimed as her eyes narrowed.

"Good afternoon, Yamanaka-san. I am here to apologize for what happened the other day. I would also like to speak with Haruno-san." Itachi replied coolly.

Ino's eyes narrowed a fraction more. She crossed her arms but replied through clenched teeth, "I'm not really sure I should accept your apology just yet." She then gestured to the side where glass separated the room they were in to another room. Itachi followed her hand and was inwardly taken aback at what he saw. "She's busy at the moment. Maybe you could come back at a better time."

Itachi saw that she was working through the glass window. It showed the world her work station. He figured it was to prove that she was indeed the one who handcrafted all the glass sculptures that were being held on display. He saw numerous colored glass there, all placed neatly at their designated place. Sakura sat in front of her work station that allowed her to face the glass window towards them. Itachi saw her expertly work through this fire burner that was hot enough to make the glass malleable enough to form into various shapes and sizes.

"I am afraid that I have to speak with her now otherwise my apology wouldn't be worth anything." Itachi said.

"If I'm not mistaken, didn't you meet her at Sasuke's grave? Why didn't you apologize then? Why now?"

Itachi looked back at Ino. His expression didn't show anything. "I believe that she should be the one to hear my reasons first. I am not here to ridicule her. I have no intentions of hurting her."

Ino looked at him critically for a few moments as she contemplated on Itachi's words. Itachi just stayed silent and watch her. Ino soon gave a nod. "The door for that room is through this door." She led him and opened the door. "It is the first door to the right." Itachi gave a nod and proceeded to where he was instructed to. Itachi stood in front of the door and knocked.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know the last chapter was a little…flat…but hey I really, really need those reviews. Hehe. It is like one of my gauge to see if people are still interested in it. I mean, I already know the end hehe it's up to you guys to let me know if you want to know it too. But I would still like to thank those who added the story as their fav and/ or put it on alert. I won't write you all down just yet but don't worry I take note of each and every single person who adds this story up. Thanks for reading this far but I do hope that you guys also take the time to review. Thanks!**

**Michiko**

**Oh! Sorry for updating late. Work had been totally…ACK!**

**GREEN EYES Chapter 6**

_That afternoon was the first time we met Naruto. He had just moved into town after 'his custody was given to his godfather, Jiraiya-san', according to him. We learned that his parents had died. It was years later when I learned that his mother died giving birth to him while his father died in the line of duty. _

_Ino came that afternoon too. It annoyed Sasuke very much that she was there though. It was funny really. Even back then Ino was…how should I say…clingy to her 'love' interests. It was hard not to laugh watching Sasuke. Ino would often send me a glare. She was jealous of me at that time although we got along good…whenever Sasuke wasn't in the picture. I'm not sure if back then we were considered 'friends' but we did stuff together, especially when she learned that I knew the language of flowers._

_I pulled Ino to play with me at the seesaw. Ino was peeved of course but I mentioned the latest things my mother taught me about bouquet making and Ino was all ears. I saw Sasuke sigh in relief. I met his gaze. It was telling me, "One annoying blonde down. One to go." I had to force myself not to laugh. But then I proceeded to play with Ino until she was picked up by her father. I walked over to where Sasuke and Naruto were at the monkey bars. It seemed that in a weird way they got along._

XxXxXx

Itachi stood in front of the door. He could hear music being played from beyond the door. He fought the urge to raise an eyebrow. From where he stood behind the door, Itachi could tell that Sakura had the music on a pretty high volume, not enough to burst the eardrums. He briefly wondered if Sakura was going to hear him if he knocked and was tempted to just open the door. His manners won out in the end as he raised his hand to knock.

"Come in," Itachi heard her immediate call from the inside. Without missing a beat, Itachi reached for the knob and opened it. He was instantaneously assaulted with the music, jazz instrumentals. It came as a slight surprise since he never really pegged her as the jazz type. His gaze immediately roamed the room, seeing as different glass sculptures and such were there. There was also some untouched glass of various colors stored in an organized manner in a shelf near Sakura's work bench. His eyes then landed on Sakura, who had her back to him. It was also then that he noticed a big golden Labrador beside her, the same one that had accompanied her to his brother's grave.

"How can I help you?" Came Sakura's voice. It was enough to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Haruno-san,"

Sakura immediately stilled, not having expected him to be there. She reached over for her remote and turned the music off and proceeded to turn of the burner she was using. With Koji's guidance, she was able to turn towards his direction. "Uchiha-san," She acknowledged before standing up. "This is most certainly a surprise. Is there anything I could help you with?"

Itachi kept his eyes on her the entire time. "Is there some place we could talk in private?" He knew that no one could hear their conversation but he knew that people wouldn't be as prudent enough as to leave them alone with their eyes. Itachi knew very well that Sakura's friend and business partner, Ino, was glancing their way every now and then.

Sakura started walking towards him with Koji by her side. "Of course. Follow me to our office." Itachi opened the door for her when he noticed that she was reaching for the door. "Thank you," She said as she passed him.

She led him further down the corridor. "Please make yourself comfortable by the couch. Would you like some tea?"

"That's fine, Haruno-san. I do not wish to-"

"If you are refusing because you think it would be too much trouble, please rest assured that it is no trouble at all. I am only blind, Uchiha-san, not totally invalid." Sakura interrupted as she proceeded towards the kitchenette.

"I did not mean it that way. I apologize for implying as much. Tea would be nice. Thank you." Itachi replied. He wasn't prepared for Sakura's interruption and silent reprimand.

Sakura let out a sigh. Perhaps she was being too harsh towards him. Her barriers always go up whenever people would tend to either look down at her or take pity at her disability. She was capable of living just like any normal person could. But this was Sasuke's older brother. He was just being polite and she had immediately cut him off.

"If you are curious on how I manage, feel free to come beside me and watch." She told herself that she would give him the chance to see for himself what she had initially judged that she cannot.

Without much debate, Itachi walked up beside Sakura and leaned against the counter, watching her move around the kitchenette with ease. He noticed that the dog remained faithfully by her side. He could tell that the dog was alert with his master's movements but didn't do anything.

Itachi watched as Sakura took out a box filled with different flavors of tea. She turned to him and showed him the box. "Which flavor would you like to have? I am in the mood for chrysanthemum but which would you like?"

"Chrysanthemum would be fine." He replied. She offered him a smile and her hand immediately took a bag. He saw that the compartment was labeled 'chrysanthemum'. He was intrigued how she knew. Sakura then brought the bag near her nose to verify if she had the correct bag. She smiled as she opened the zip lock bag and took a few teaspoons of dried petals and placed them inside the tea pot. She then proceeded to place some hot water and set everything up in a tray. She gathered all the necessary utensils and got some milk, honey, lime, and sugar.

"I'm not certain how you take your tea so here is what we have." Sakura said as she took the tray with everything and slowly made her way towards the couch.

Her load was lifted from her hands by Itachi. "I know that you are a little apprehensive accepting help from me but it must be heavy. I will carry it there."

Sakura gave him a nod and took her place on the loveseat while Itachi set the tray in front of her and sat on the couch. Sakura then started preparing their tea. "Are you like your brother, Uchiha-san, who doesn't care much for sweets? Or are you like your father who doesn't take anything else with his tea? Or, perhaps like your mother who like a bit of honey and a bit of lime?"

"You seem to know all my family member's preferences." Itachi commented. "I take my tea with two teaspoons of sugar and a bit of milk."

"Ah! You are like me then," Sakura smiled and started to prepare. "Mikoto-san is one of our frequent visitors here. Where do you think she gets the flower arrangements that she puts around your house? She also comes to ask advice how to care for flowers for her garden. Fugaku-san comes every now and then to accompany your mother. He came one time to ask for some assistance when he renovated his home office, then eventually the patio."

Itachi reflected on her words. How could this girl, this young woman be so involved with his family without him knowing? "You were Sasuke's best friend."

Sakura nodded as she offered him his tea. She then offered Itachi a smile. "He talked a lot about you, you know. Sasuke-kun really looked up to you."

"I came here to apologize for judging you like I did when we met at the office."

"Don't worry about it. It is nothing new. Thank you for the apology though."

They allowed silence to envelop them for awhile. "Why glass?" Itachi suddenly asked.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Why glass what?"

"Why did you choose glass as your medium?"

Sakura smiled. "I lost my sight because of glass. It was a way of conquering my fear."

"Haruno-san, I would like to see what you were going to show me the other day." Itachi said.

Sakura gave a nod. "Koji," The dog's ears perked. "Please get my bag." Koji treaded towards Sakura's desk chair and got her bag for her. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Koji is a special dog. He was well trained before my cousin gave him to me. My cousin was there when they were training him."

Koji nuzzled his nose against Sakura's leg. Sakura got her bag and scratched behind his ears. "Thank you, Koji." She then motioned the dog towards Itachi. "That is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke-kun older brother. It's ok. You can go say hi." Koji walked towards Itachi and nuzzled Itachi. He patted the dog before he returned to Sakura's side.

"Yes, he is one special dog." Itachi commented.

Sakura giggled. "Believe it or not, Koji was one of the reasons why I pushed myself to get up every morning. After the accident, it was really hard for me to adjust. I was so young and I believed that the whole world had come to an end. I wasn't conscious when they buried both my father and Sasuke-kun. I didn't even learn of their deaths until a month after. Long story short, my elder cousin, Kakashi-nii, stood by my side and taught me a lot of things to help me have this confidence to live. He gave me Koji to help me, especially when he had to leave Japan."

"That was why I didn't see you at the funeral. I would have remembered you. Although now, I couldn't imagine what you had to go through."

She smiled and pushed the topic aside. She then passed the electronic tablet she always brings for presentations. She had already put it on the appropriate file. "This was supposed to be my presentation. Feel free to view it at your own pace and ask questions. Everything is there."

Itachi started to go through the presentation. He saw the plans that Ino and Sakura had designed. He had to admit that the proposed plan fit his specifications. Sakura waited patiently for Itachi. She kept scratching Koji behind his ears as the dog lazed at her lap.

As the presentation progressed, Itachi knew his father had spoken correctly. He knew that hiring Sakura and Ino for the ball would be the best option that he had. They only had two months left before the annual winter ball was held. He didn't think he would be able to find another person to organize the event with the given time left. He doubted that his current PR committee will be able to do the job since he was still trying to reevaluate everyone's performance.

"Haruno-san," Itachi said as he glanced back at Sakura. "I would like to hire you and your partner to help with the winter ball."

Sakura nodded. "I will talk to Ino about it. When will the event be?"

"It will be held on December 20, from 6 pm onwards."

"Alright. I will mark it on our calendar. I am assuming you will have the final say in every decision."

"Yes," Itachi answered. "You will work alongside my PR committee but all pertinent decisions will be made by me."

Sakura gave a sigh of relief. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Thank goodness. I don't think that it would turn out well if we would have to let that woman who works for you make the final decisions. I just have a feeling that she would oppose Ino and I. It would be no problem for us to work with her though, as long as she doesn't make the final call."

"Come to the office at 8 am on Monday. We can fix all the details then."

Sakura contemplated for awhile. "Is it okay if we talk about it now since you are already here? I have an appointment elsewhere at that time and I would like to start with any glass sculptures that would be needed as soon as possible. I am working on another major project due next month. Now, don't get me wrong. I am confident that I can finish everything by that time or I wouldn't have accepted your order."

"Very well. We shall talk about the details now. I already approve most of your plan."

"I'll get Ino."

XxXxXx

As soon as Itachi got home, at his penthouse apartment, he got himself a glass of wine. He walked over to his window, overlooking the city. He had only planned on apologizing to Sakura for his behavior that day. He didn't think that by the end of the day, he would have crossed out another pointer in his to-do list, and changed his view towards Haruno Sakura drastically.

Itachi looked out the window although he wasn't really looking beyond. His thoughts drifted back to when Sasuke was alive.

_It had been a hard day. It was past sun set when Itachi found himself crossing the front door of their house. _

"_Tadaima," He called out as he took of his shoes. He could hear the padding of small feet scurrying towards him. He looked up just in time to see his younger brother jump towards him._

"_Welcome home, Aniki." Sasuke exclaimed as he clung to his dear, older brother. _

_Itachi offered the younger child a gentle smile as he placed Sasuke back on his feet and patted his head. Sasuke smiled back at him while their mother walked towards the two of them. "Welcome back, Itachi-chan. Why don't you freshen up? Dinner will be ready by the time you finish."_

_Itachi nodded. As he made his way upstairs, Itachi noticed that Sasuke was quiet. He knelt down in front of the boy and ruffled his hair. "Do you want to play, Sasuke? I'll teach you basket ball. Would you like that?"_

_Sasuke's face lit up and started to pull his brother towards the court at the back of their house by the hand. Itachi let himself be dragged. Mikoto smiled as she watched her boys head out. It was moments like that that made her love being a mother. It warmed her heart to see both her sons cling to each other for support like brothers should do. She was proud of Itachi for being the best big brother he could be for Sasuke, while she was proud of her youngest for keeping her eldest rooted. Sasuke seemed to inspire Itachi to strive to do his best to give a role model to his younger brother._

"_So how was the first week in school, otouto?" Itachi asked as he dribbled the ball to show his brother how it was done. _

_Sasuke was imitating Itachi's actions with another ball. "It's ok, 'nii-san. Girls are gross." Itachi couldn't help but smile as Sasuke scrunched his nose. "They wouldn't go away. I had to glare at them. I did the glare you and 'tou-san would usually do."_

_That comment got Itachi to snicker and laugh a bit. "Did it work?" _

"_Yes. But then after awhile, they were at it again. Girls are so stupid."_

"_Hn,"_

_Sasuke was silent a bit. He had stopped dribbling. He looked up at Itachi, whom only quirked an eyebrow in question. "There is this one girl though, 'nii-san. They were mean to her. They crowd around her more and they call her names. There were some who hurt her."_

_Itachi stilled at what his brother was saying. He knew that bad things could happen but to have his brother witness someone being bullied during the first week of classes was something else. He wondered what that little girl did to have merited that sort of treatment. Itachi remained silent as he waited for Sasuke to finish his tale._

"_I remembered what you said. I wanted to be like Aniki. So I went to the girl and glared at the other kids. I told them to go away." Sasuke then met Itachi's gaze again. "You know what, 'nii-san? That girl? She's not like the other girls. She's not trying to grab at met. She just smiled at me when she realized that I made the other kids go away. She thanked me. She told me her name is Sakura. I guess it's because her hair is pink."_

Itachi had been so proud of Sasuke at that moment. Sasuke had done something noble by standing up for another. If Sasuke had been given a chance to live longer than he did, there wasn't a doubt in Itachi's mind that he would have turned out to be a fine, handsome young man.

Unconsciously, Itachi closed his eyes. Remembering his late brother always brought this feeling of loss. After Sasuke's death, he had a hard time adjusting. He wasn't one who vocalized what he felt. He was the silent sort of person. It was difficult to watch his parents grieve, to hear his mother crying when she thought he was asleep. It was worst when his father was away on business. Although Itachi never saw his father shed tears, he knew that the loss took its toll on him much deeper than he showed. Itachi would catch glimpses of his father looking at their last complete family picture with the rawness of loss in his eyes whenever he was at his home office at the dead of night.

There were times growing up that Itachi would find himself willing to give up anything, even his very life, to have Sasuke back. During the first few years after his brother's demise, Itachi would find himself holding those feelings around the time of Sasuke's death anniversary.

Now, after all these years and meeting Sakura and having witnessed the person she turned out to be, it made him remember moments that were too painful to look back to. Her loyalty to Sasuke, always acknowledging him as her best friend was something that touched Itachi in a very deep way. No wonder his parents cared so much for Sakura.

She invoked his silent reminder that Sasuke was gone but never forgotten. And in a way, Itachi had forgotten Sasuke. He tried to hide from the pain and that caused him to lock himself from his memories of his beloved brother. In a way, Itachi realized that he had never allowed himself to properly grieve. As that thought came to pass, Itachi opened his eyes and set his glass of wine down at the coffee table. He sat himself and placed his face in his hands. His elbows were on his knees. It wasn't long before years of grief overwhelmed him. Tears that he had never consciously shed for his brother finally came to surface.

(to be continued…)

_I wanted to write more but I decided to cut it here. Please review. Thanks._

_Michiko_


	7. Chapter 7

**GREEN EYES**

**Chapter 7**

_Otou-san picked us up. Once we were buckled at the back seat, otou-san looked at us and smiled. "Something good happened at my work today. I got promoted. That means that I've been doing a very good job and they rewarded me for it." He then closed the door, making me and Sasuke look at each other. We shared a smile as my father got in the front seat. "How about we go for some ice cream before we head home, you two?"_

_I remember immediately feeling excited. I looked over at Sasuke and he seemed happy about that idea too. He was his usual silent self but I could tell that he was as excited as I was. _

_In no time, we were at Mount Scoops. My father asked us what we wanted and we both said we wanted strawberry and vanilla on a wafer cone. Otou-san gave the order to a lady. I vaguely remember him telling her that it was a special day. I was talking to Sasuke at that time. _

_Before we knew it, both Sasuke and I's eyes grew big. Right in front of us was a huge strawberry and vanilla float with waffles cut into designs. It depicted Mt. Fuji. Those waffles look like houses and trees. I don't think that either Sasuke or I was were able to utter a word. How they were able to make all that with simple strawberry, vanilla and waffles was something our five-year-old minds couldn't grasp? All we cared about was that they achieved it._

_Amazing! That pretty much summarized both our reactions. We could hear my father laugh from a distance, urging us to start eating or it might melt up on us. I got two spoons and handed on to Sasuke._

"_You take the first bite, Sakura. Aniki said that I should always let girls go first."_

_I simply smiled and took a bite, not really caring what flavor or if I got a lot. All I cared about was sharing this special treat with my best friend. I mean, he did stand up and got into trouble for me earlier. It was the least I could do. My young heart swelled with happiness that until this day I would never forget._

XxXxXx

"I think it is a great opportunity for me. I'm already looking for a job opening now. I'd like to take that offer." Kakashi commented as he and Neji were cleaning the dishes after dinner.

Neji looked up from where he was drying and offered Kakashi a grin and a nod. "That's great, Kakashi-san. I'm sure Choji would be excited when I tell him that you are on board." Came Hinata's voice from behind them.

"If that's the case, 'nii-san, why don't you stay here with me at this apartment? We can half the rent if it will make you feel better. Just don't forget to tell me if you do decide to have some company."

Neji snickered and Hinata blushed a little at Sakura's insinuation. Kakashi smirked and replied, "Yeah, yeah. But I expect the same, Sakura-chan." He didn't have to turn to know that Sakura had turned bright red. "Or, should I tell your boy friend here?" Sakura turned a deeper shade while Neji sported a blush of his own and sent a glare towards Kakashi.

"Shut up, 'nii-san!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi simply laughed it off. Sakura sighed and stood. "I'm heading to my room for awhile. I better start working. Oh! Neji, walk me through the layout of the place later. I want to make sure the dimensions are right."

"Sure, Sakura. I'll be there as soon as I finish helping this ass."

Hinata couldn't help but chuckle. Once Sakura was out of earshot, she said, "I heard from Ino that Uchiha Itachi came by their shop after lunch."

Kakashi stopped for a moment as did Neji. Both turned to face Hinata. "Uchiha Itachi? As in the new CEO of Uchiha Corps.?"

"The one and only." Hinata leaned against the table and settled her chin in her hand. "He specifically went there to see Sakura."

"What did he want?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask. Neji had to admit that that question also burned his tongue.

"From what I gathered, he personally went there to apologize. I don't know the rest but the next thing Ino told me was that they, Sakura and Ino, got a business deal by the end of the day."

Silence enveloped the kitchen. Kakashi wasn't sure he liked this new development after what happened the last time with the Uchiha. Neji was more concerned towards Sakura. He knew that she was really close with Itachi's brother and he knew that she still felt his loss. Hinata wanted to support her friends in their business project but wasn't really sure about the emotional repercussions that this project could bring.

Surprisingly, it was Neji that broke the tension as he finished drying the last plate. "I believe we are all on the same stand point. We are all concerned about how this is going to turn out since Uchiha Itachi is Sasuke's brother, not to mention we all are aware what happened when they met a few days ago. But I will trust Sakura to know what she is doing."

"Well Sakura has done projects for Sasuke and Itachi's father. Mikoto-san is also a frequent visitor at the shop. I don't think that it would be that bad now that she's working with Itachi. I mean, I'd like to think that…" Hinata commented.

Kakashi took a moment to organize his thoughts. "I've heard that Uchiha Itachi is somewhat cold, a very stoic man. His looks, money and power make him a force to be dealt with. Plus, it is what attracts women who are more…ruthless compared to Sakura. My only concern is that Sakura might not come out of this unscathed."

"Hold on. We are a little ahead of ourselves." Hinata immediately commented.

Neji sighed. "We can all agree that we are worried about Sakura. It has become a habit for us through the years but this is Sakura's decision. She is the sort of person who separates work from personal relationships. She can look out for herself. We can't hide the fact that she is independent. All we can do for her right now is support her and look out from the sidelines. That doesn't mean though that we cannot intervene when necessary."

Hinata nodded. Kakashi also gave a nod but then grinned. "So?" He directed at Neji. "When are you planning to make it official and court my lovely cousin?"

"Shut up, Hatake." Neji replied and glared. "I'm going to help Sakura with the project." Without another word, Neji headed to Sakura's room.

"He's whipped. He doesn't even know it." Kakashi commented as he took a seat in front of Hinata.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "Neji nii-san isn't exactly vocal or talkative, well, unless it has anything to do with family or Sakura."

Kakashi smiled and leaned back. He didn't mind Neji dating his cousin. He knew that the man was not going to hurt his cousin intentionally. Through the years, he had witnessed Neji watching over Sakura. While he was gone, every now and then Neji's name popped up whenever he and Sakura would talk over the phone. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Neji can take care and love Sakura just the way that she deserved.

XxXxXx

Onxy eyes opened and blinked. Itachi was disoriented for awhile. As he sat up, he remembered his emotional breakdown. He must have fallen asleep due to the years of strain. He got up and headed towards the kitchen. Itachi opened up the fridge. There were hardly any food left. He gave out an exasperated sigh. He shouldn't have been that surprised. He was rarely at home enough to fix himself a decent meal. For the past weeks he would arrive home late and simply crash in bed after freshening up due to exhaustion.

Itachi took a quick glance at the wall clock nearby. It seemed that he would have to order out as it was too late to do some grocery shopping. He made a mental note to stop by tomorrow as he padded towards the phone and dialed. As he took a quick shower, Itachi realized that somehow he had felt lighter. Although he disliked the idea of people finding out that he had an emotional breakdown, Itachi knew that it had been therapeutic. It had been unhealthy to keep his grief at the backburner all these years.

He dressed in comfortable sweats while a towel draped over his shoulder as he attempted to dry his long hair. Itachi had only but squeezed the excess water from his hair when the doorbell rang. Having paid the delivery boy, Itachi decided to settle at the living room to eat while watching the news.

There wasn't really much on that grabbed Itachi's interest. He wasn't into celebrity gossip. He could care less what happened to their day –to-day lives. As for local and international news, there weren't really new things happening. Wars and conflicts here and there. Hunger, famine, political debate, business updates. Itachi cared about what happened like any other person but he chose to store the knowledge in the good-to-know category and not do an in-depth analysis.

After cleaning up, Itachi decided to review some work files he brought home. He could feel his body was tired but his mind was very much active. Itachi opened a file. It read, _Uzumaki__Naruto._

XxXxXx

As Itachi was browsing through the lanes of the grocery store, someone suddenly bumped into him. Itachi took a breath and turned only to be greeted with a head of pink. He blinked and raised an eyebrow. He then glanced at the person's face. "Haruno-san?" He said before he was even aware of it.

Itachi saw Sakura stilled and looked up at him. "Uchiha-san? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

He looked lower, trying to spot Koji but the dog was nowhere in sight. Sakura seemed to sense what he was thinking so she said, "The store doesn't allow any pets. Even if I need Koji, they wouldn't make an exception." She then gestured to the store worker who was assigned to assist her in place of her dog. "They told him to help me do the groceries since it's my first time here. The one I usually go to is closed."

Itachi looked at the man who was supposed to help Sakura. He glared at the worker, making him shrink in his place. In a steel voice, Itachi addressed the man, "Leave. I will take it from here." The man didn't think twice to hand over the grocery list and scamper away.

"You didn't have to do that, Uchiha-san. We are almost through anyway."

"No," Itachi took the basket from Sakura's hand and placed the contents of his, he had barely started as it was anyway, on it. He carried it in one hand and took Sakura's hand in the other. "He was doing a very lousy job. Yes, he was assisting you but it was not enough to make sure you do not bump into other people. It might not have been me next time, nor, would it be a person."

Sakura was stunned to say the least. She honestly didn't expect that from Itachi. "Thank you, Uchiha-san."

"Itachi," He replied. He looked back at her and saw her tilt her head to the side in question. "My name is Itachi. You are my brother's best friend and it seems a long-time family friend. You don't have to be so formal with me always."

A smile spread across Sakura's face. "Very well, Itachi-san. Are you sure though that this is alright? If you are also here, it means you are also doing some groceries."

"Do not concern yourself much about it, Sakura. It is no trouble at all." Although his voice was of his usual stoic, unemotional self, Sakura could detect this slight respect and acceptance of some sort from the way he still held her hand. "If I am correct, the only thing you will be needing is some oyster sauce."

Sakura nodded as she followed the direction he was leading her to. He still haven't let go of her hand but she didn't really mind. She knew that the chances of her losing him was higher if it weren't that way. After getting Sakura's desired oyster sauce brand, she immediately asked him, "Do you mind if I tagged along while you shop? I'd like to memorize the layout of the store at the very least just in case I find myself here again."

Itachi led her to the front. "I will be exchanging the basket for a cart then. We are going to the front, almost by the entrance." He saw her nod in response.

Once there, Sakura let go of his hand to allow him to do what he must. As Itachi was transferring the items to the cart, he noted that Koji was there by the door, looking in. "Your dog is by the door, looking inside, perhaps towards you."

Sakura smile and commented, "Perhaps. Koji is always the best guide I could ask for. He looks out for me whenever I reach my blind spots."

"I hope you do not mind me asking but why did you come here alone?"

"I am not. Koji is there. Although, I must admit that I was mildly surprised when they wouldn't allow him in." Itachi took her hand and hooked it on his elbow as he started to guide her towards the fresh vegetables section. "There are always ways to get around my disability. Case and point, the store attendant you shooed away."

Itachi scuffed. His voiced turned a little cold, "He wasn't entirely fit to assist you. Perhaps he was helping you get the things you needed but he didn't keep you from bumping into me. I was not even walking."

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "These are the moments that I wish I had Koji instead. He wouldn't have let me crash into anybody and I wouldn't have to bother you."

Itachi couldn't help but give a sigh. "I believe I have already told you, Sakura, that it is no trouble at all. I would not have offered otherwise." He started to slow when he noticed that they were almost by the vegetable area.

"The vegetable area?" Sakura commented. It surprised Itachi that she would know where he led her without him telling her. "These produce are really fresh. It smells sweeter than how they usually present it in common grocery stores."

"How can you tell?" Itachi started to look for the freshest cabbage.

Without any hesitation, Sakura reached over near where Itachi was leaning over slightly and took out a cabbage and handed it to him. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "This is the freshest." She said. He inspected the vegetable and noticed that its leaves were all green.

"How can you tell without see it?"

"It's smell, Itachi. My mother was a chef and my elder cousin is a chef. Even if I grew up with my eye sight I would have known how to tell. But since my sense is compromised, Kakashi-nii taught me how to tell just with the smell. Here," She motioned for Itachi to lift his hand towards his nose. "Smell it."

Itachi did as he was told out of curiosity. "It smells fresh."

Sakura smiled. "Exactly. But it isn't enough. You can also touch the leaves to check for consistency of the quality of the leaf. I've just been doing this for years so the practice helps me narrow down the choices to what I think is the best."

Itachi looked over at Sakura with a new found respect. As they went through his grocery list, Sakura offered her assistance whenever she could. By the end of the shopping trip, Itachi was a wiser shopper than he was before. He never realized that there were so much more into the menial domestic task that he always took for granted.

When it was their turn at the counter, Sakura was about to bring out her wallet to pay for her part but Itachi placed a hand on top of hers. "I'll take care of it. It is the least I could do for everything that you taught me today."

"But-"

"I insist, Sakura." She conceded with a nod. Itachi then turned his attention to their purchases.

Upon witnessing the scene in front of them, the elderly couple that were following them were somewhat touched. "They are such a sweet, young couple, don't you think, anata?" The wife told her husband.

The elderly man smiled and replied, "Yes. I think so too, my dear."

Itachi acted as if he didn't hear the comments while Sakura couldn't help but blush a little bit. The next thing she knew, Itachi was holding her hand and leading her outside. Once they were out the door, Koji pressed against Sakura's leg and got an affectionate pat on its head. Koji then nuzzled Itachi's leg, a short of thank you for looking out for his master. Itachi patted its head and said, "Come on. I'm taking you to my car. I'll bring you home after we get some lunch."

"Lunch? Itachi-"

"I am not taking no for an answer. There is a restaurant across the street. We can eat outside so you do not have to worry about Koji."

"How about I make us something to eat?" Itachi stopped at his tracks and looked at Sakura. "Honestly, I don't feel comfortable letting you pay for my meal after you have paid for my groceries. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Itachi contemplated on the current situation. From what he already knew of Sakura, she could be stubborn with what she wants. He could tell that she would be fighting for him about lunch. "How about we compromise then?"

"It depends on the compromise."

"I live two blocks from here. I can take you to my apartment. I will make dessert and you are free to cook whatever you want."

Sakura seemed to contemplate on the offer. "Okay,"

XxXxXx

It wasn't long before they arrived at Itachi's penthouse. "Welcome to my home. May I assist you with your coat?" Itachi said.

Sakura smiled and nodded while Itachi got behind her and removed her coat for her. "You seem to have a lovely home. From what I could tell, it is very spacious."

Itachi smirked a bit. "Come. It is warmer inside. There is a heater by the veranda door if Koji would like to get warm. The kitchen floor is cold if he wishes to stay there."

"Thank you, Itachi." Sakura replied as she motioned for Koji to follow Itachi. Koji's ears twitched when they reached the living room. "It's alright, Koji. You can take a nap. Itachi and I will be cooking. I'll get you something to eat later." Koji laid by the heater and closed his eyes. He knew that the man his master was with wasn't going to let anything happen to her. It was in moments like that that he liked being just a simple dog and laze around.

Itachi then led Sakura to the kitchen counter stool. "I will get the groceries. Then I will orient you around the kitchen."

"I'm sorry if I can't help you with fixing your groceries." She replied sheepishly.

He gave out a sigh. "I won't be long."

Sakura waited patiently. She was tossing recipes around her head. She wasn't sure what Itachi would like. She hadn't even cooked for his parents in all the years of knowing them. She had been so preoccupied that she didn't even notice Itachi walk over to her until his hand brushed hers.

"I did not mean to startle you. I apologize," came Itachi's immediate response.

"Oh! It's nothing. I was just thinking on what you would like to eat. Would you like to have some baked cod with ginger and spring onions?" Sakura replied as she got down from the stool and followed him. She then felt the door of the refrigerator and noticed a lot of papers. She guessed that most of it were from take-out establishments. "I'll even marinate some chicken and you can roast it later for dinner. It will be roasted tandoori chicken. It's really, really good, one of my comfort foods actually."

"That would be nice, Sakura. For dessert, I hope you do not mind some dango."

He was surprised when Sakura chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's just…I shouldn't have been surprised with how Mikoto-san has the best dango recipe ever." She then gave out a few more giggles.

For a moment, Itachi watched her navigate around his kitchen. Looking at her work, you would never expect that she was working in another's kitchen. Sakura retained in memory everything he oriented her to. In that particular moment, Itachi felt something short of the feeling of endearment.

They worked in a comfortable silence. But after awhile, a burning question has Sakura finally break it. "May I ask you something?"

"Hn,"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. That expression reminded of very much of Sasuke. "That girl…"

Itachi put down the spatula he was using and gave Sakura his full attention. Sakura could feel his gaze on her. "You know that one that works for you that I sort of had an argument with?" She was greeted by silence. She knew that he was waiting for her to finish what she was saying. "I truly hope that we won't have much problems. She doesn't seem to like me based on what happened the last time. I honestly don't care about her as long as the work gets done but Ino is about ready to kill her, against basing it from last time. I guess what I'm saying…there isn't something we should be worried about working with her, is there?"

He approached her and laid his hands on her shoulder to guide her to face him. "You need not worry about anything."

XxXxXx

When Itachi took his first bite of the fish Sakura prepared for lunch, he was stunned. It was filled with this delicate, intense taste and the fish just melts in your mouth. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before. "This is amazing." He commented.

Sakura blushed and shyly smiled. "Thank you. Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san loved it too. Your mother asked for the recipe."

"Do you mind if I asked for it too? When I have the time, I do cook for myself."

"Of course, that wouldn't be a problem. Although, you might have to write it down or I could send it to your personal mail."

"I will write it down. Mother is coming over tomorrow evening. It would be nice if I could offer her something not ordered." Sakura couldn't help but laugh and nod. "I hope you do not mind me asking, Sakura, but how is it that you are able to create the art that you do without seeing?"

Sakura's eyes warmed. She placed down her chopsticks and dabbed her mouth with the napkin. "I have always loved color, Itachi. Ever since I was a little girl, I loved anything to do with colors. I was always inclined to art." She giggled as she continued, "In preschool, I would always share my crayons with Sasuke-kun. I must admit that I got him to draw with more than blue and black."

Itachi smirked at this. He then noticed how her smile decreased. "After the accident and I woke up in this world of darkness, I was devastated. Not only did I lose two people I loved, I was confined in a world without color. Even if it happened years ago, I can remember every detail my life back then because those memories are the only things that constantly keep me rooted in color."

"Eventually," Sakura closed her eyes, "My cousin encouraged me to pursue art again. I thought it was impossible but then he suggested I go with glass. I was terrified. It was glass that took my sight and he asked me to use it as a medium. Long story short, he gave me the confidence to pursue it. I was determined to conquer my fear and also pay homage to the brilliance of life. It was then that I honed my senses. Do you know the physics of sound waves, Itachi?"

"Yes, I am familiar with it."

Sakura nodded. "It is through sound that I am given the sight I have lost. You see, sound waves bounce of glass easily. Every color gives of a different sound. It is hard, almost impossible at first but I learned how to. I wasn't going to accept failure. Eventually, I started to create sculptures that people were interested in paying good money for. At that time, I was already in business with Ino doing flower arrangements, being simple florists. When the time came that I mastered this skill you are asking about, it was then that Ino and I decided to expand our business to what it is now. Business has been good. People can see that it is indeed I who make them through the see-through glass of my workshop. By word of mouth, I have established a name for myself. In the end, though, I can do what I can without my eyes through other means. Seeing isn't with the eyes alone, Itachi. It is with that realization, the passion, and the fear that make me able to create art without actually seeing."

It was in that moment that Itachi saw Sakura for who she really was. He saw what made her his little brother's best friend. He now understood why Sasuke was drawn to protect her all those years ago. She was a unique soul, a pure one that broke boundaries that life threw at her. Itachi also understood why his parents had reprimanded him for his hasty behavior during their initial meeting.

Later that evening, as he partook in the meal that Sakura had prepared for him, he couldn't help but smile. The deliciously prepared meal became somewhat a reminder to him that life was good and it wasn't what it seemed.

XxXxXx

Monday morning came. A folder was open upon Itachi's desk. He sat at his chair, waiting for the man he had called up. A knock came to the door and in came said man. Itachi's face was as stoic as ever, nothing was betrayed. The blond haired man inwardly gulped. He was inwardly asking himself if he had done something wrong.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Came Itachi's cool voice. "Please have a seat."

(to be continued…)

Ok guys, hears the deal, November is like going to be totally chaotic for me so updates is going to take longer than usual. Please bear with me though. I'm doing as much as I can to update early but work and training is like…hmm…please, please review. Thanks.

Michiko


	8. Chapter 8

**GREEN EYE**S

**Chapter 8**

_After we finished the ice cream between us, my father excused himself to go to the comfort room. He told us to behave. I remember having a smile on my face. I could remember the overwhelming happiness that I felt that day. Everything was simply perfect and as the little girl that I was, I couldn't help feeling like a hime. I had an impulse to look at Sasuke, who was sitting beside me. The next thing I knew, my eyes shot open with shock. My hand immediately flew to my lips. _

_Sasuke had just kissed me! It seemed that he too was taken aback. I think he was only aiming for my cheek. He didn't expect me to look at him so our lips met. His cheeks were as red as mine. But Sasuke being Sasuke, the shock didn't last long. How he hid his embarrassment I still do not know to this day. He smiled at me, a genuine smile that he rarely gives._

"_Thank you, Sakura-chan."_

"_F-for w-what, Sasuke-kun?"_

_I saw how his eyes warmed. "For being my first and my very best friend. Aniki always tell me to take care of everything I care about, especially my special people. So, no matter what, I will always be Sakura-chan's personal shinobi and I will always protect Sakura-chan." His smile widened. "I don't ever want to say goodbye."_

_I smiled and hugged him. I then playfully hit his arm. "Baka," It made him laugh. "Whoever said that we are going to say goodbye? Mou, Sasuke-kun? You will always be my bestest friend ever!"_

_It wasn't long before my father returned and ushered us towards the car. He then strapped me on the right side of the back seat while Sasuke on the left, right behind otou-san's driver's seat. We were on our way towards Sasuke's house where Mikoto-san would be waiting for him._

_We haven't gotten far until we reached a stop light. I was playing 'i-spy' with Sasuke at the back. My father had the radio on low, listening to his usual station. The light went green so otou-san started to drive again but then…everything went on fast forward._

_My eyes widened with what I saw coming towards the car from the left side. Sasuke saw my look and glanced beside him before he immediately turned towards me and shielded me. But it wasn't enough. The truck crashed against the left side of the car and sent shards flying, instantly killing my father while some flew to my eyes. The last thing I remember seeing was Sasuke's face. The last thing I remember feeling at that moment was crying, only later to find out that I wasn't only crying with tears but crying with my blood. The last thing I remember hearing was Sasuke's voice. Then…everything went black._

_I would learn later of what happened to my father, and that Sasuke, my Sasuke-kun, didn't survive his injuries. They were too grave from sitting almost at the exact point where the truck crashed._

XxXxXx

"Uzumaki Naruto," Came Itachi's cool voice. "Please have a seat."

Without another word, Naruto found himself moving to the empty seat in front of the mahogany table. He inwardly gulped but said nothing for once. He was weary on what Itachi's purpose was. He knew well enough that the new CEO was personally looking into every employee's file and laid off whom he thought didn't meet company standards, while he promoted or demoted others.

"There is no need to worry, Uzumaki-san," Itachi started as he leaned back on his chair. He drew his hands together as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto, on the other hand, sighed in relief before he could stop himself but was filled with confusion almost immediately. If he wasn't going to be laid off like Itachi had implied, then what was he doing there?

Before he could voice it out, however, Itachi beat him to it. "I have reviewed your performance and I believe that the position that you were given isn't exactly beneficial anymore for you?"

"Sir?" Naruto finally said.

Itachi looked at Naruto straight in the eyes. "You are but a mere manager in a small department of sales. But I believe you are capable of much more." Naruto was, in all honesty, stunned into silence. "Trained by none other than Goketsu Jiraiya, one of the legendary business specialists, and also your godfather, Uzumaki-san. I believe that you are the right person for heading the PR department."

Naruto took a while for him to register what Itachi was saying. He had been so anxious about the possibility of being fired that it came as a complete shock when he was told otherwise. Itachi waited patiently for Naruto.

"P-PR department? As in the over-all supervisor of the department?" Naruto said it more to himself than to Itachi. The raven-haired male didn't reply as he knew it was only starting to set in the younger male's mind.

Naruto met Itachi's gaze when the initial shock passed. Itachi took it as a sign that the younger male was ready. Itachi passed a file towards Naruto. "You start immediately." He said.

Naruto gathered the file and waited for further instructions.

"First order of business, Uzumaki-san, is the upcoming ball. All the necessary information is within the file I gave you. I believe it will be everything you need to take over the preparations. Other documents regarding other PR responsibilities are in the process of being sent to your new office. You will be occupying a newly furbished one on the 37th floor."

A smile spread over Naruto's face. It was the chance he was aiming for. He knew that this was the break he needed. "Thank you, Uchiha-sama. I will do my best."

"I have full confidence, Uzumaki-san. I suggest you look over the file quickly because two friends of yours will be coming over this afternoon to smooth out some details."

XxXxXx

Once Naruto left the room, Itachi took out his cell phone and scrolled to find a specific number. Once he found it, he pressed call. It only took a few rings before it was picked up from the other line.

"It's about time you called, Itachi." Came a gruff voice.

Itachi looked out from the window of his office. "I have appointed Uzumaki Naruto as my new PR department head. I am sure that _he _won't be liking it."

"It is enough for him to move. I'll monitor the situation. Sasori and Deidara have infiltrated as planned. They will continue to monitor from the inside."

"Understood. I will be waiting for an update soon. Also, Nara Shikamaru will be waiting for a report. He has proven to be quite the strategist."

Itachi could hear the smirk coming from the other line, "Yeah, I've heard of that Nara kid. He seems to be as much as a prodigy as you."

"Kisame," Itachi suddenly said. The man at the other end could tell the steel and seriousness from the deceptively calm voice of Itachi. "Keep an eye on Yamanaka Ino and especially, Haruno Sakura. This will be ending soon."

_Yes. _Itachi told himself. _It will end soon. _He had been having this nagging suspicion that there was something wrong within the company. He had a feeling that there was a mole within that was feeding sensitive information to Orochimaru. He had been having that feeling for awhile now, even before his father had stepped down.

Once he was given the title of CEO, Itachi knew that it was time to weed them out. He asked for every file from all his subordinates. It was a big headache when, during reviewing everything, he learned that there were far more incompetent people that needed to be laid off.

He wasn't sure he could trust within the company yet. As far as he was concerned, everybody was still under investigation. Having promoted Naruto, there wasn't any doubt in his mind that it was a good move. Naruto was, so far, one of his best employees although with the reputation that he didn't trust as of yet. Naruto might accidentally divulge something Itachi didn't want yet.

The cards are about to be played. Like the brilliant chess-master that he was, Itachi was making his move. It didn't hurt that he had recruited some college buddies who found their way into law enforcement, and, Nara Shikamaru, a criminal analyst who had trained abroad but was now back.

XxXxXx

"Okaa-san," Sakura started when she felt Koji nuzzle her leg. She sat at a chair beside her mother's hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

The older woman smiled as she sat up. Sakura could feel the warmth of her mother's smile directed at her, making her smile. "I f-feel fine, Sakura-chan. It a-always bright-ens my day when I see you." She reached out to her only child.

Sakura sensed this and reached out her hand as well. "Okaa-san, Kakashi-nii will be coming to visit later. He is only fixing some contracts. He is now one of the chefs at Neji and Hinata's new restaurant. You should be so proud of him, Okaa-san. He has gone a long way although," Sakura let out a laugh. "He says that he still has a long way to go to become as skilled as you."

The older woman laughed as well. Kakashi had been the son she never had. She had watched how he brought himself up after the tragic death of his parents. She brought him up like her own son. When Kakashi lost his best friend and lover five years back, it broke her heart watching him suffer. It took a month before Kakashi started to take baby steps to move forward. When he left to travel the world and immerse himself in his craft, she wished him the best and awaited his return.

"I-I'm glad. He d-deserves all the praise I have. I a-am so proud."

"I am honored to have that, Obaa-san." Came the distinctively male voice of Kakashi from the door. Both women turned to acknowledge his arrival. Kakashi smiled and went deeper inside the room. He then proceeded to place the bouquet of white orchids beside the bed before hugging and kissing the older woman's cheek. "I missed you, Obaa-san. I would have come back as soon as I heard but Sakura convinced me to finish."

"T-that was a good decision, my dear. Now," She patted the spot next to her and continued, "I-I've been told that you are now a chef at t-the new restaurant."

Kakashi smiled and obliged the woman's request. She had been his second mother. He would do anything to make her happy. "Yes. Now that I have signed the necessary contracts, I am executive chef alongside Sakura's other friend, Choji. We will be going around the markets tomorrow to see what the fresh produce are and well, hopefully get inspired for the menu."

"Inspired for the menu?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, well, we have already a selection of baked goods but we are working on the lunch and dinner options since we have decided to cater dine-in customers."

"Oh," Sakura realized that it was a great opportunity to get her needed inspiration. "'nii-san, do you mind if I tag along? I was hoping to get some sort of inspiration for the glass Neji asked me to do."

"Sure, we leave at 5 am to check the ports for the freshest catch."

"Are you sure you won't be late, 'nii-san?"

Kakashi reached over and ruffled Sakura's hair. "Don't worry too much, Sakura-chan. I doubt Koji would allow the cat that always gets me lost around the apartment."

"That was so lame, 'nii-san."

"Well what can I say," Kakashi mocked shrugged. "That stoic boy friend of yours is rubbing off me. You always did go for the silent, mysterious types."

Sakura blushed on cue. "'Neji is not my boy friend!"

"Neji huh?" Kakshi teased. "I believe I didn't say a name. Is there something you want to tell us, imouto?"

If it were possible, Sakura would have turned a deeper shade of red. "Shut up, 'nii-san."

"But Neji is a fine young man, m-my dear. I-I wouldn't mind him being my future son-in-law!"

Sakura's jar dropped while Kakashi started laughing. "Okaa-san!" The older woman started laughing. It was moments like that which she treasured the most.

A knock suddenly came from the door. A blond haired doctor entered and walked towards the three occupants of the room.

"Good afternoon, Haruno-san." The doctor said.

"G-good afternoon to you too, T-tsunade-sama." Sakura's mother answered while Kakashi stood and walked towards Sakura.

Tsunade stood by the bed and smiled. "I am here to tell you that you are doing fine. I would like to keep you here for another twenty four hours and then if all goes well, you may go home."

"T-that's wonderful."

Tsunade then gazed at Kakashi and Sakura. "If you don't mind you two, I need to conduct a check-up. Please step out of the room for awhile."

Kakashi proceeded to escort Sakura from the room, with Koji just a step away from them. When the door closed, Tsunade looked back at the woman. "I have done what you asked, Haruno-san. I have reviewed your daughter's condition and yes, a corneal transplant is possible. I will have to do a check-up to see her current condition but based on what we have now, an operation is plausible."

Sakura's mother breathed in a sigh of relief. For years she had been silently hoping that a miracle could occur and bring back her daughter's sight. Watching her live in darkness was something that always seemed to break her heart. She was proud of her daughter for reaching the life she had now but as a mother, it was only natural to want only the best. "I-I am relieved. I want her t-to see again."

"I have placed her on the list of candidates." Tsunade then did a quick check-up while she continued, "When a compatible donor is found, then I will speak with her about the procedure and prepare her."

"T-that is all I ask. T-thank you."

Tsunade nodded and called the two back in. She left them to tend to her other patients.

"Okaa-san," Sakura started. "I will be busy for the next couple of months since Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke-kun's older brother, has hired Ino and I for a project. So it will be Kakashi-nii who will be bringing you home."

"Although, Obaa-san," Kakashi stepping forward. "We were hoping to bring you back to the apartment. There is still another guest room and we would like it if you stayed with us. It would make us feel better."

The older woman looked at her daughter and nephew. She could see their worry towards her. She simply nodded. But then asked, "S-sasuke-kun's older brother? W-what is he like?"

Sakura seemed to reflect for a moment before answering, "Well, at first he is really cold and distant. But only recently do I find the man that Sasuke-kun looks up to."

"Just always look underneath the underneath, Sakura. I still do not fully trust that Uchiha." Kakashi commented as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Sakura could do nothing but nod.

XxXxXx

Naruto sat in front of his new desk. His new office was sleek and bare. He would deal with that soon. In the meantime, he opened the file that Itachi had given him. As he scanned through the pages, Naruto felt himself freeze when he saw Sakura and Ino's name as the event designers. He blinked his cerulean eyes, not really trusting what he was reading.

The paper didn't change or have its details disappear. It was evidence enough for Naruto to realize that he was going to be working with those two for the upcoming ball.

"…_two friends of yours will be coming over this afternoon to smooth out some details," _Itachi's words rang inside his head. Naruto couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face.

A knock from his door snapped Naruto from his inner musings. He waited for the door to open and saw his new secretary, Aki peaking through, "Excuse me, Uzumaki-san, but the head of the finance department would like to have an appointment with you this afternoon. Shall I send him your confirmation? Your appointment with Haruno-san and Yamanaka-san is at 4."

Naruto smiled and replied, "Yes, Aki-san, you can tell Masahara-san that I am free at 1. If there is a conflict with the time, please check my schedule for tomorrow because as far as I know I haven't got any pressing appointments."

Aki smiled and nodded. "Would you like some coffee or tea then, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto gave a hearty laugh. He leaned back against his chair. "It's Naruto, Aki-san. You should have heard by now that I'm one of the most "unprofessional"," he lifted his hands and motioned a quoting motion, "from the rest of the bunch working here." He then proceeded to laughing again. "Ramen would be nice though."

Aki sweat-dropped a bit and laughed at the antics of her new boss. "Alright, Naruto-san, I'll call Masahara-san and then get you some ramen."

Naruto smiled, eyes squinting almost shut and held up a "v" with his fingers. With Ramen now on the way, he rolled up his sleeves and started to go through the file he had about the event and some other stuff that were left in his desk.

XxXxXx

Days started to pass surprisingly fast. Mikoto decided to visit Sakura at her shop. Once she entered, she was immediately greeted by Ino. Mikoto gave the younger woman a warm hug, "How are you, my dear?" She asked.

Ino beamed at the question. She held up her left hand and showed Mikoto her engagement ring. Before she knew it, Mikoto was hugging her again. "Oh! Congratulations!" She broke away and held onto Ino's hands. "Nara Shikamaru is an amazing boy. He will make you happy for the rest of your lives."

Ino's smile brightened. "I haven't finished with the invitations yet but I was hoping that you and Fugaku-san would attend? We are hoping for an intimate ceremony, friends and family only. But you two have always been like family, especially to Sakura. Shika and I have been talking and we would also like to share our day with you."

"Oh we wouldn't miss it for the world." Mikoto's eyes softened and started to water. She fought back her tears of joy. "I'm sure my husband will feel the same."

"Great! We were talking about a spring wedding. Sakura's my maid of honor and well, she offered to be in charge of the decorations." Ino then gave out a small laugh. "She said that this would be one event that she wasn't going to let me design. But you know me, Mikoto-san, I can't help but work on it."

The older woman started to laugh wholeheartedly. "Of course. It's your wedding after all but I am sure that Sakura took most of the burden from you."

Ino nodded. "She took most of the work, the best maid of honor a girl could ask for. She makes sure that I know everything, even the tiniest of details. After having my input, she would work on it. The next thing, I know, she has it done and even did a bit more."

"Sakura has always loved you as a sister so I don't really find that surprising, my dear."

Ino's eyes softened and smiled warmly. "Yes, she is the sister that I never had. Oh!" She then gazed up at the older woman. "Where are my manners? Would you like some tea, Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto laid a reassuring hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "No, thank you, dear. Actually, I was hoping to see Sakura. Is she in?"

"She's at the office, working on the final touches for Neji and Hinata's shop and ordering the materials needed for the ball your son commissioned us for. You may go in. I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing you now." Ino opened the door that led towards the back. Mikoto nodded and made her way to the back office.

Once she got in front of the door, Mikoto knocked. She then heard Sakura's voice from the other side, allowing her entry. Once she opened the door, Koji's ears perked up and he lifted his head, turning to her general direction in acknowledgement. Mikoto saw Sakura turn towards her. Her eyes softened as she saw Sakura's smile widened a bit. How the younger woman always knew when she was around, Mikoto would never really know.

"Sakura," She called out.

The pink-haired woman stood and faced her fully. "Mikoto-san, what a pleasant surprise." She reached out towards the Uchiha matriarch as she drew near. She was then enveloped into a deep hug. "Is there anything I could do for you?" Sakura asked as she motioned Mikoto to a seat. "Tea?"

"No, thank you, dear. I actually came to see you and talk to you about Itachi-chan."

"Oh! Is there something wrong, Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto paused and answered, "I wanted to make sure that he apologized to you properly after your meeting at the company. He is stubborn and serious and he may come off as cold. If he hurt you, I apologize for that."

Sakura lifted a hand to stop the older woman. She then offered an understanding smile. "Please, Mikoto-san, there is nothing to apologize for. Although, I still don't know Itachi all that well, I know that he is a good man. I have always known that based on how Sasuke always had looked up to him. He apologized and has helped me a lot since the time at the office. I believe he cooked for you a few nights ago."

"We had to cancel that dinner. There was an emergency at the office that Itachi had to take care of."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Itachi was prepared for that dinner. I believe he was enthusiastic to be cooking something he knew you and Fugaku-san would love."

Mikoto suddenly had a knowing glint in her eyes. "I see. Well there is always next time. But…I am relieved that all is well between the two of you. You didn't perhaps teach him a recipe, did you, my dear? He was never really that enthusiastic to cook and he let you call him by his given name."

Sakura couldn't help but blush. She knew that the raven-haired woman was teasing her. Her tone was telling her that Mikoto knew something that she didn't. "Y-yes, Itachi asked me to stop calling him Uchiha-san. He also asked me the recipe for the fish you loved when he brought me to his penthouse after we did some grocery."

Mikoto's eyes lit up. _They did grocery together? He even brought her home. She is by far the best he has brought home. I approve! _"Groceries? Oh, my dear, I didn't know you two have been that close already as to do domestic chores together."

If it were possible, Sakura turned a shade darker. "Um, it's not what you are thinking, Mikoto-san. I literally bumped into him at the grocery store. He got angry at the store clerk who guided me around and took it upon himself to help him. In exchange, I offered to help him with his. He offered lunch but I didn't want to impose so we came to the agreement that I would cook lunch for him while he made your dango recipe for dessert. He then brought me home. There really is nothing to it, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto waved it off. She knew there was something more and she was happy to let it all play out on its own. "It's alright, dear. I am just happy that you are finally friends with my other son. I must say it had been a long time coming."

Sakura simply smiled as Koji walked up to her. She patted his head while he got comfortable by her feet. "My dear," came Mikoto's voice. Sakura looked up at the woman again, who seemed to have stood up. "I am planning to go to his office now and ask him to have lunch with me. Would you like to come?"

Sakura always had a hard time saying no to the woman who was like a second mother to her. She nodded her head and walked over to her desk and got the receipts and the files she was going to bring there that afternoon. "Let me just gather all the things the finance department will need. I know that they would want us to be transparent with all expenses."

XxXxXx

To say that Itachi was surprised that his mother had come for lunch was an understatement. Mikoto always did that even when his father was still the CEO. What made that day different was a certain pink-haired young woman that his mother brought along with her. Itachi had been immersed in paperwork when his mother had knocked. He looked up and offered her a proper welcome. He stood but froze slightly when he realized that Mikoto was holding onto the arm of Sakura, leading her inside.

"Okaa-san, Sakura, this certainly is a-"

"I know, Itachi-chan. I was the one who asked Sakura to come along. I was also hoping if you'd join us for lunch." Mikoto interrupted.

Itachi stood straighter and shifted his gaze to Sakura, who was offering him an apologetic smile. He took his coat from the back of his chair and started to walk over to them. "Of course. I will drive."

"Oh! Before I forget, here are the latest receipts and the complete plan. Masahara-san requests for these but as previously agreed, I am giving it to you first."

Itachi took the file and laid it on his desk. "Thank you," He then wore his coat as he walked towards the door to hold it open, "Now ladies, where would you like to have lunch?"

XxXxXx

After arriving at the Italian restaurant that Mikoto always brought Sakura to, Mikoto was called from behind. They turned and saw some of her friends. Things happened so fast that neither Sakura nor Itachi had any chance to voice anything before Mikoto left them, saying that she was going to spend time with her friends, not to wait for her, she could find her way home, and for Itachi to be a gentleman.

Itachi and Sakura sighed as the older women left for another restaurant from the looks of it. "It's okay, Itachi. We don't have to eat here if you need to get back at the office right away."

"Nonsense," Itachi replied as he placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her to their table. He followed the maitre 'd as she led them. "We are already here and I am sure that I am not the only one hungry. My mother can be exasperating. I know you have worked up an appetite just by being around her."

Sakura blinked. Did Itachi just make a joke? She giggled and nodded. Itachi smirked before his face returned to his usual stoic expression. He assisted her to a seat before sitting himself in front of her.

"Have you been here before, Sakura?"

"Yes,"

"So what do you recommend?" Itachi said, eyes skimming through the menu.

Sakura's eyebrow rose and couldn't help the words that flowed from her mouth, "Mikoto-san is your mother. Are you seriously telling me that she has never brought you here?"

Itachi smirked. He closed his menu and placed it down. He couldn't help but feel drawn to her. She wasn't like the other women he had met where they were eager to please him. Sakura was the only one he knew that would reply that way towards him. "Touche."

Before he could say more, the waitress approached them with a smile and said, "Good afternoon, Uchiha-san, Sakura-san. I presume that you both are taking the usual?"

Itachi nodded while Sakura answered, "Yes, thank you, Stella-san."

The blonde woman with a thick Italian accent said before walking away, "Okay. I'll be back with your orders as soon as they are ready."

Sakura and Itachi waited for Stella to be beyond ear shot. Itachi had been observing Sakura. Before he could say anything though, she beat him to it, "Alright, I know that you have some things you want to ask. I'd be glad to answer your questions, Itachi."

Itachi was slightly taken aback. It intrigued him how Sakura could know what he was thinking without him saying anything. "Tell me. How do you find Uzumaki Naruto as the new head of the PR department?"

Sakura couldn't help but lift an eyebrow. "My opinion on the matter is relevant because?"

"You are working directly with him these days, are you not? Certainly you know that an evaluation from yourself is indeed relevant."

Sakura sighed. "And how do you know that I won't just give you a biased answer considering that he is one of my closest friends?"

"Are you telling me that you are not professional enough to give a straight answer?"

She sighed again before resting both her hands on the table. She calmly intertwined her fingers and looked up at Itachi. "I am not in question here but I find your question looking deeper. To answer your original question, I have worked with Naruto for years, ever since we were children so I hardly take it as a surprise that we work well together. In that regard alone, I can say that working with him is a pleasure because we already know how each of us works and we don't have to say much, we just do. As for him being your PR head, well, I believe that it is still too early to tell. I have met Jiraiya-san and have seen how he trained Naruto but in lieu of him being the head, I believe that you should be waiting a bit more to see. He might just surprise you. He is Naruto after all."

Itachi couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face for a split second.

XxXxXx

Kira was making her way to Itachi's office. A few folders were in her hands. They weren't really pressing documents but they were enough to ensure her passage to meet up and talk to her handsome superior. She wasn't going to pass on the opportunity to flirt with him.

When she learned that she was passed up for the PR department head position, Kira would have to admit that she was peeved. Compared to Uzumaki Naruto, she knew that she was more resourceful, tactful, better qualified, and undoubtedly perfect for the position.

To add a thorn at her side, she learned that Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino had been hired to take care of the anticipated celebration. The blind, pink-haired woman had somehow convinced her boss that she and her partner were going to deliver and design fitting for the event.

Kira's eyes narrowed when that thought crossed her mind. She knew that virtually it was almost impossible to smear any work of the pink-haired bitch with Naruto on the helm of the PR department. Her abhorrence for the blind freak seem to escalate with the rumors running around the company that their most sought of bachelor was spending time with the wench, even during his free time. It didn't help any that it seemed that the Uchiha family head, Itachi's parents, had no problem whatsoever with her.

It made Kira's skin crawl with envy and jealousy. Her irritation would increase whenever she would find herself thinking that the green-eyed witch was using her handicap to gather sympathy from those around her. It made Kira want to put Sakura in her place more.

Kira walked the hallway towards Itachi's office, determined to have an upper hand. There was no way she would lose her chance to marry Uchiha Itachi to someone who wasn't even worthy to be in the same room as her.

As she neared the oak doors, Itachi's elderly secretary halted her phone conversation when she noticed Kira approaching. "Uchiha-sama isn't at him office at the moment, Oeno-san. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kira raised an eyebrow and walked towards the secretary's table. "Where is he, Tanaka-san? I need to run through some documents with him. Uzumaki-san said he needs it by this afternoon." She lied smoothly.

"He is out to lunch at the moment. He didn't specify what time he will be back. He doesn't have a meeting until 2:30 so I am not sure what time he will be back."

"Out to lunch? Uchiha-sama doesn't usually go out to lunch." Kira pointed out.

"Oh! Uchiha-sama's mother came by earlier and I suppose Uchiha-sama took her and Haruno-san to lunch."

"Haruno-san?" Kira's eyes narrowed. She started seeing green and was silently seething.

"Yes. Haruno Sakura-san. She was accompanying Lady Mikoto earlier."

Kira forced herself to take a breath. "Well," She then pretended to go through the files that were in her hands. "I suppose I'll just leave these at Uchiha-sama's desk. Please call me as soon as he is in so that I could come and answer questions that he may have?"

The old woman personally didn't like the younger woman standing in front of her but she knew to hold her tongue. "That is alright, Oeno-san. You can leave them with-"

"I insist, Tanaka-san. You are still talking with someone and it wouldn't trouble me much. I will simply leave them at his table."

Against her better judgment, the elderly woman gave a nod of approval before returning to the call at her hand. Kira, without preamble, opened the oak door to Itachi's office and proceeded towards the desk.

She was only supposed to set the folders down but as she was about to, Kira noticed a folder that seemed to have been left there in a hurry. She figured that it was something Itachi had left there in a hurry before he escorted his mother and Sakura out to lunch. Curiosity got the better of her. She lifted the cover and read through the first few pages, before skimming through the entire content. The wheels in her head started to turn. Without another thought, Kira grabbed the folder and left the rest.

On her way back to her office, she said, "I'll bring this folder back later. I saw some mistakes."

"That's fine, Oeno-san."

As Kira walked, she couldn't help the grin that spread through her lips.

XxXxXx

"I can remember every detail from that day." Sakura paused as she recalled the last day she was with Sasuke. She closed her eyes as she saw through her mind's eye. Itachi remained silent, waiting for Sakura to continue her tale of that day. They were seated at a bench, near the pond, at the park. "I can remember exactly what happened at school, the smells, the colors…most of all…I remember Sasuke-kun. In not so many words, he told me that I was his best friend that day. I didn't get the chance to. He had said goodbye. It never crossed my mind before the accident that it was his final goodbye."

A few tears escaped her closed lids. Itachi felt his heart clench a bit. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He opted to do nothing as he watched Sakura took a calming breath. "Unlike what the doctors, the police, or other people believe, it wasn't the lights from the incoming car that were the last things I ever saw. It was Sasuke-kun. His face. His eyes. Those were the last things I ever saw before waking in this darkness. Now that I'm older and have gone through the accident over and over again in my head, I finally figured out what it was I saw in his eyes. There was fear but more importantly, I saw a sense of peace and acceptance. I could have sworn that I even saw relief. I'd like to believe that more than the fear. I always viewed him as a vibrant person with so much strength that, although it might sound cliché, overflowed and protected me."

Sakura was silent for awhile. Itachi remained closed-lipped as well. He still wasn't sure how to reply to what she was telling him. It made him think about his brother. Her next words brought him back to reality, "Sasuke-kun kept his promise. He was, and always will be, my personal shinobi." A gentle, warm, beautiful smile graced her lips that captivated Itachi. "I still feel him near, especially when I find myself in a low mood, or when I find this sort of peace, I feel him. For that alone, I know that he is happy where is and would want me to be as well. I vowed when I started to find my way again, I vowed in front of his grave that I will live life to the fullest, not only for me but for him as well. I would honor his memory and his sacrifice for me that day by living. I know there will come a time that I will see him again but until then, I vowed to live so that when that time comes, I would be able to face him with my head held high."

Itachi met her unseeing eyes. He saw through the opaque green that her eyes were reduced to. He saw this depth that was simply took his breath away. Feelings and warmth started to run through his heart. At that moment, Itachi knew that Sasuke couldn't have had a better best friend than her. The young woman beside him was simply a rare find that Itachi couldn't help but feel proud that his brother found her.

He could see the love and loyalty the young woman had. Sasuke was lucky to have had her during his short stay on earth. For the first time in years, Itachi actually felt his brother nearby. He felt close to Sasuke again. It stirred his long forgotten emotions. He briefly wondered if he would ever be as lucky as Sasuke.

"You might think that I am overstepping my boundaries, Itachi, but I believe you should hear this." Sakura said that made Itachi look at her again, "He would want you to find your happiness too. In a way, you haven't fully grieved. I know you loved your brother very much, and he loved you just as much." She offered him a playful smile, "He might kill me if he hears me saying this but he worshipped the ground you walk on. He always had stories about you, always the amazing aniki. I might not fully understand how the accident devastated you but I'm sure Sasuke-kun would want you to live life beyond the coolness that you project with your work. Maybe it's time to start opening up to color, Itachi. Living in the darkness is very frightening and cold."

Itachi pondered on her words. He knew that Sakura wasn't expecting a reply from him. It made him wonder how she could say some frightfully accurate things. He allowed himself to push it aside and let the silence envelop them in comfort.

It took a moment for the silence to be chased away by Itachi. "What do you wish for, Sakura? If you could see again, what do you wish for?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side as she considered his question. It was an almost endearing action. A smile slowly escaped her lips. "I wish for a lot of things, Itachi, a lot and it might even start to sound selfish."

"After everything you've been through and what you have given those around you now, you are more than entitled to be selfish, Sakura." He watched her reaction carefully.

She gave him a nod and closed her eyes. "I would like to run without a care in the world, not worrying if I am about to hit something or even trip. I want to feel like I am flying. I would like to learn how to ride a bike since I never learned. I would like to be able to swim. I was never allowed to since the accident. I want to experience what it is like to drive a car. I want to travel the world and see things I've never seen before, experience another culture through their eyes and not through how others have explained it to me."

"I wish for a lot of things, I tell you. But perhaps my greatest wish if I had my eyes again, I would love to see the sun rise again." A tear started to trail from her eyes. She immediately tried to wipe it away but more followed. "I miss seeing and actually feeling the colors of life. I have always loved them that I couldn't help but crave them. I even miss stargazing. I know it is selfish of me to want more than what I have since I am already so blessed in my life, but I truly can't help the longing for those simple things that a lot of people take for granted. I used to take it for granted but at least my consolation is that I have a memory of them than nothing at all."

Itachi's eyes softened. Without him realizing, he had reached over and gently took Sakura's hands in his own. "You see a lot of things so clearly, Sakura. Even without your eyes, you have seen a lot. I am sure one day you will have what you wish for. Have the doctors told you that you have a chance to see again?"

Sakura let out a sigh and nodded. "The last time I visited my mother. Tsunade-sama mentioned that it is a possibility but of course, there is no absolute certainty. Also, I don't think I could afford such an operation with everything that is happening right now."

"I am certain that you will see again." Itachi unconsciously tightened his grip on her hands. What compelled him to say that to her, he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that it was the right thing to say to her. He truly believed in it so he saw no reason for her not to believe in it too.

He felt it to be weird that Sakura made him feel things, stirred his intentionally forgotten feelings from long ago, without even trying. She simply was a genuine person, a rare type he had never encountered before. Her purity and integrity drew him to her character. It made, in a sense, him want to protect her. He couldn't help but wonder if it were the same things that drew his brother all those years ago.

XxXxXx

"I'll be on my way then," Hinata said as she pushed her arm through her jacket. Choji was already waiting for her by the front door of their soon-to-open bakery.

Neji and Kakashi both gave a nod as they shifted their attention back to the finalized menu. They would be going through the expected expenditure for the opening, while Hinata and Choji were going to personally visit all the people who were going to start supplying them with ingredients. All details had to be ironed out with only a week left.

It was a quiet atmosphere for a while, with only the sound of flipping papers and the occasion friction of a moving pen. It was so until Kakashi decided to have a long overdue man-to-man talk with Neji.

"You are in love with Sakura, aren't you?"

Neji was more than taken aback with the older man's sudden, blunt statement. He dropped the pen he was holding and if he weren't too good at controlling his reactions, Kakashi would have seen his dropped jaw. Neji quickly recovered from the shock as his eyes returned to normal.

"W-what-"

Even before Neji was able to finish what he was saying, Kakashi held up a hand. "Don't even try to deny it, Hyuuga." There was a smirk on his face but Neji could see the sharpness in the man's eyes. "Honestly? I don't mind it since it is you. But be warned, if you do anything to hurt her, I won't care that you are my boss."

Neji was speechless. He went through shock, disbelief, anxiety and acceptance all in the span of a few seconds. "I have no intention of hurting her. You, of all people, would agree with me when I say that she is a very special woman."

Kakashi didn't speak immediately. He carefully scrutinized the young man in front of him, trying to find any dishonesty. When he found none, he gave him an eye-crinkling smile and replied, "Yes, she is. Now that that is cleared up, I suggest that you make your intentions known to her. Sakura can be really keen and intelligent but pretty dense. Besides, it wouldn't do well if there is another man vying for her affections."

Neji fought the urge to twitch in annoyance. He wasn't exactly sure what bothered him more, the fact that there might be another man who could take Sakura away from him, or, having a conversation with Kakashi, who was conveniently Sakura's cousin and 'big brother' figure.

XxXxXx

"Welcome to-Oh!" Ino said as she looked up when she heard the front door open. "Hey, Naruto. What's up?"

"Hey, Ino. I was hoping to get the file for the project, you know all the reports and financial stuff before the meeting later." Naruto replied as walked over to where the other blond was. He glanced to Sakura's workplace and immediately asked, "Sakura's not here?"

"If you would just let me answer instead of going on and on, you'll probably learn that no, Sakura isn't here. Mikoto-san dropped by earlier. They headed to get Itachi at your office. She brought the file with her."

"Oh! That's great then!" Naruto answered with a huge smile. "Hey, congrats!" He then proceeded to hug Ino. "Shikamaru made me one of his groomsmen."

Ino sat. "Yeah, I know. Shika told me. Choji made best man and as I told him, no strippers for the bachelor party, or I'll skin all of you alive. If I even feel a little bit sadistic, I'll cut off your manhood and feed them at the zoo." She had said it with a sickly sweet smile.

Naruto cringed a bit, and discretely adjusted his family jewels. "Right. No strippers. Check."

"Oh, hey," The immediate change in Naruto's demeanor was always such an amusing thing to watch. "Hinata-chan invited me to be her date at the opening. You think if I gave her a bouquet in front of Neji, it might stop him from killing me?"

Ino couldn't help the giggles that erupted from her. She laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He was looking at her like a child waiting for news about candy. "Either way, Naruto, I think Neji is still going to kill you." She saw Naruto's spirits dampen a bit. "Why is he screaming for your blood anyway? The only thing I could think of is if you were hurting her. Are you hurting her? I swear Uzumaki if you even-"

Naruto held his hands up in surrender and immediately halted Ino's tirade. "Hinata-chan is the best, sweetest girl I've ever met, next to you and Sakura-chan of course," Naruto swung an arm around Ino's shoulder. "I would never dream of hurting her."

Ino took Naruto's hand and took off his arm. "As much as I like that, flattery isn't going to get you anywhere. Anyway, Neji hasn't killed you yet so just be," she then pinched his both cheeks. "The lovable guy courting Hinata." Naruto smiled in response.

XxXxXx

"Yes," Kira answered the man on the phone. "Yes. So will you be able to do the changes? I'm sorry that it came last minute. It was only decided now."

"That is alright, ma'am. We have computed the expenses and we were able to amount it the same, although we will supply a little differently. The number of fabrics will be shortened by half."

"That is fine. We are looking for not over-doing it so that is fine. Thank you."

"The fabrics are currently being prepared and will be delivered tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Kira ended the call and scanned the pages on the document she had on her computer. A smirk graced her lips before hitting the print button.

She had gone through the entire file that had the plans and breakdown of expenses for the winter ball. Everything was there, including Sakura's signature at the last page.

Kira took out the necessary pages that, to her, meant nothing at all and attached the last page with the signature to the ones she had finished printing. After securing the file, her smile brightened and headed off to Itachi's office. For the first time in a long time, she felt light because she was going to finally get the pink-haired bitch out of the picture. Kira placed the file exactly where she found it. All she had to do now was wait and watch. She knew that it was going to be a very entertaining event. She could hardly wait.

XxXxXx

After having escorted Sakura to Naruto's office, Itachi headed towards his office to catch up with the files that were certainly left at his desk. As he passed his secretary, he left word not to disturb him unless it was really important.

He sat back on his chair, unconsciously closing his eyes. It had been an interesting afternoon. It was different from what he usually had. In a way, it was a novel experience.

To finally understand the one who had touched his brother's life all those years ago, the girl that his brother gave his life to protect, Itachi could honestly say that he understood the sacrifice. Learning about his brother through her eyes brought the little boy he used to carry on his shoulders, the boy who would always run to the door to welcome him when he arrives, the boy who would knock on his door whenever he had a nightmare. Itachi had his baby brother back.

Itachi felt this piercing pain. It made the loss he so long denied overwhelm him. Sakura was right. Itachi hadn't allowed himself to grieve. Although he knew that he couldn't push it off like before, Itachi knew that he shouldn't let it interfere with work.

Taking a deep breath, Itachi sat up straight and took out the first folder that was left on his table. His cool, emotionless façade was back. Opening the file, he noticed it was for the ball, meaning it was the one that Sakura had given him earlier. As he read through the contents, he couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"Tanaka-san, please get Uzumaki-san, Oeno-san, Haruno-san and Masahara-san in here now."

Something was wrong. Reading through the file, there was no denying it. There was something really wrong.

Kira and Masahara arrived first. Not long after, Naruto entered with Sakura on his arm. Naruto guided her towards a seat as silence filled the room.

Itachi said nothing as he handed the file over to Masahara. The older man got the silent message to read it. It wasn't long before his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He couldn't help the frown that crossed his features.

"These are the figures agreed upon. But based on these papers, it will not be enough to cover the costs for the design of the entire ball." Masahara commented.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion. The frown on her brow was obvious. From what she knew and what she and Ino had re-checked that morning, everything was fine and everything was accounted for. Everything was verified and set. No more expense was needed since it was enough.

Naruto took the file and ran through it. Kira was looking over his shoulder a bit to read the contents. She kept her face carefully blank. Naruto said nothing as the ramifications of the document settled in. He felt Sakura tug on his arm at his side.

"Sakura, this isn't what we talked about." Naruto finally said.

Sakura's brows furrowed some more. "What are you talking about? Ino and I checked them several times, the latest was this morning before it was printed and brought here."

"But Sakura," Naruto insisted. "This isn't really what we talked about. The list of fabrics, the colors, the costs aren't the same. The final figures are but it is not even enough to cover the entire expense of the ball. Everything that is listed here, all the plans and details aren't what we have worked on before."

"I still do not understand. I ran it through my computer. I checked every detail. Ino re-read everything. It is what we agreed on. We were even able to get a discount so we added some decorations, free of charge."

"Listen here you blind, ignorant, pink-haired freak," Kira said as she crossed her arms and glared at Sakura. "We do not have time for this. It is clear that you really are incapable of doing the job. We are not playing games here and you have the guts to sabotage one of the main events of this company."

"I did no such-"

"Enough." Itachi cut Sakura off. "Uzamaki-san, Oeno-san, cancel the event. Tell the press and the guests that it is my order and that I extend my utmost apologies. Masahara-san, please call all the establishments involved to cancel all our orders. Go. I want to talk to Haruno-san alone."

Itachi waited for the door to close before he faced Sakura. He took a deep breath and stood from his chair and walked to the seat in front of Sakura.

"Why?"

That one word, it was only one word but Sakura understood Itachi's unspoken question, _How could you do this?_

Honestly, it hurt Sakura that Itachi had so little fate in her. For him to think of her capable of fraud, of tricking them, it hurt Sakura like the words she would hear when she had first become blind. It made her feel inadequate. It made her feel like the scared little girl she was. It made her feel like the pitiful girl before Sasuke.

She took a shaky breath. She closed her eyes. She could feel Itachi's gaze on her. It took all her strength to keep from tearing up or from having her voice shake. "If you are asking for something to which you already have an answer for, no matter what I tell you it would not matter."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "You personally handed me the file before we left for lunch. It was here the entire time. How can you explain that? It changed by itself?"

Sakura bit her lip in frustration. She wanted to scream for him to believe her but she knew that he wasn't going to. "I will not waste my time convincing the convinced. Since you cancelled the business deal already, there is no need for us to talk further. I will be the one to notify Ino of the change. Sorry to have caused trouble and have wasted your time."

Without another word, Sakura stood and bowed deep towards Itachi and slowly made her way towards the door.

Itachi watched her go. He didn't even try to stop her. He had seen the hurt and betrayal cross her features for a moment before it turned blank. He didn't like that expression on her. It had to happen though. He wasn't one to tolerate such things, even if it involved Sakura. He didn't like being played. It was unfortunate the dices fell that way. It had to be done. He kept telling himself that to numb this unfamiliar feeling brewing inside of him.

XxXxXx

Naruto had volunteered to bring her back to the store but Sakura put her foot down and refused. She loved Naruto like a brother but she didn't want to be with him at the moment. She felt as if she had failed him in a way. Also, with how things turned out, she wanted to be alone to think things over.

It all felt like a giant rollercoaster. Everything was alright up until lunch. She was even learning more about that man that Sasuke had spent his life idolizing. He was starting to understand the man behind the suit, the cool and professional façade. Suddenly, it was as it everything went wrong all at the same time.

The blatant distrust that was shown in that office felt suffocating. To think that Itachi had thought that, enough for him to call off, it made her feel that the delicate friendship that they were forging was nothing. It meant nothing.

Sakura could feel the hurt sting inside her chest. It was one of those times when she desperately wanted Sasuke by her side. She wanted to feel like it was going to be alright.

As she walked down the sidewalk with her walking cane, Sakura wasn't honestly concentrating on what was happening around her. She was too much distracted by what happened at Itachi's office. And since Koji wasn't with her, she had to brave the busy sidewalk on her own, getting pushed and shoved by random people.

One thing led to the other, the next thing Sakura felt happening was she was falling towards her left, towards the street. She had lost her balance.

She then thought she heard Neji call out to her, "Sakura!"

XxXxXx

"Sakura!"

Neji had been walking with Kakashi. They just came from the shop and were headed to lunch. They were talking about the upcoming opening of the store.

Suddenly, Neji stopped as he saw Sakura fall towards the street. His heart stopped when he noticed that there was a car heading her way. He didn't even notice what Kakashi was saying or doing, nor was he aware that his feet were taking him towards her without any second thought.

Before Sakura even hit the road, Neji found himself running towards her. With Koji not anywhere with her, Neji knew that Sakura was in danger. His heart was racing. Nothing else mattered or even registered in his brain. All knew was that he had to get to Sakura before she got into more danger. His legs were moving without much thought, frantic to get to her side.

On impulse, Neji pulled Sakura up and pushed her back to the side walk. The next thing he knew, he crashed at his side and darkness started to cloud his vision.

(to be continued…)

**A/N: Okay this was a very, very emotional chapter for me to write, also took the longest time to write. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I really had a hard time finding the time to write everything down, plus I got sick. Anyway, I won't specify which ones did happen to me or which are fabricated. But I've placed a lot of personal experiences here and I hope that you guys, in a way, can get something out of it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because so far, this has been the most complex and eventful chapter. Things will be picking up from here on end. I won't say how many chapters are left but I am starting to pull things together so I hope that you'll stick with me for the roller coaster ride that is about to hit the loops. Please do review. I always love to read what you guys think. Thanks by the way for spending the time to read this far. **

**Michiko**


	9. Chapter 9

**GREEN EYES**

**Chapter 9**

_I don't remember the trip to the hospital much. They said that I was in and out of consciousness. How they could tell, I really don't know. I mean, I was thrust into darkness. My eyes were bleeding and everything. They covered it with gauze. Maybe it was because I moved so they could tell that I was in and out. I don't remember moving. I don't even remember being lifted or carried. I don't remember the sounds from the ambulance and the police. I don't remember being pushed towards the operating room, nor do I remember all the voices of the nurses and doctors who looked after me._

_What I do remember is the darkness. I can feel my eyes opening that first day I was aware that I was in the hospital. I saw nothing but darkness. I panicked. I didn't want it. I was afraid of the darkness. _

_It was suffocating. It was terrifying. What made it worse was that they told me that my father passed and so did Sasuke, my Sasuke-kun. _

_At that moment, even if I knew Kakashi-nii and Okaa-san were there, I was alone. _

XxXxXx

Sakura hit the ground hard. She could feel several parts of her body hurt. Everything was happening so fast. She suddenly felt a set of arms on her person.

"Sakura,"

She knew the voice so well. She felt the warmth and comfort she desperately sought at that very moment. But then she was pushed away, hitting the ground again. A sickening thud resounded not too far away from where she landed.

Sakura pushed herself to sit. "Neji," She managed to call out.

There was no answer. Sakura tried to stand but then felt a hand stop her where she was sitting. "Easy, Sakura." Came Kakashi's voice. There was something in his voice that made Sakura's insides flare up in alarm. There was something wrong.

"Neji," Sakura tried again, while trying to push off Kakashi's grip on her shoulder. "Where is he? I know he is here. Where is Neji, Kakashi-nii?" She grew more frantic as she started to feel for Neji.

Kakashi was torn on what to do. He was relieved that Sakura was safe but at the same time in shock, especially about Neji. He made the split second decision to let Sakura reach Neji than stop her. He knew that it was going to break his fragile imouto but he knew that she would have been hurt more if she found out later about Neji and he hadn't allowed her to be by his side.

Kakashi didn't mind the chaos that was happening around. He was vaguely aware that there were some spectators already there, some having already have called the police. He went on and silently led Sakura to Neji's side.

"Be careful, Sakura. Neji isn't…" Kakashi couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

Sakura seemed to understand since she was immediately on her knees and was careful in reaching for Neji. With gentle but shaking fingers, she felt for Neji's face. His right cheek was wet while his other wasn't. Sakura was afraid to move him, afraid to make his condition worse. She knew that he was in that position because he saved her. The thud she heard was him being hit by a car instead of her.

The wetness in her fingers, Sakura knew, was his blood. Tears sprang from her eyes.

"Neji," She whispered, hoping to arouse him or even have him respond in anyway. When he didn't, she called out to him louder. Tears were rolling from her eyes faster. She was in the brink of despair when she suddenly felt Neji's warm hand cover the one on his cheek. Her head shot up, a gasp leaving her lips.

"D-didn't I tell you," His weak voice called out to her. Kakashi could see a lot of emotions running through the injured man's eyes. The softness, the warmth, and the love that shone made his heart ache for Sakura. It didn't look good. "I will always protect you. You promised me that you would only-only smile in my presence." A wave of pain ran through Neji.

Sakura squeezed his hand. "Hang on, Neji. Help is coming, please hang on. I can't-"

"Shh," Neji felt her tears drop towards his cheek as he shakily reached up and cup her cheek gently. "Smile, Sakura. Please smile for me."

Sakura closed her eyes and grabbed his hand, holding it against her face firmer. She forced herself to smile. A small smile graced Neji's lips as his eyes softened. "I-I love you, Sakura. Remember that. I will always be here for you. I know now why the caged bird sings."

Neji's hand went lip. Sakura gasped in panic. _He can't be dead. No. He can't die!_ She started to call out his name and shake his shoulders. Nothing. She felt her heart shatter. She couldn't stop her tears anymore. "Neji!" She sobbed as she embraced the man who had been one of her pillars through the years. She rocked his body and whispered, "Neji, please don't leave me. You can't just tell me you love me and d-die…Neji, wake up please wake up." Sakura cradled his body against her, sobs wracking her body.

Kakashi turned his back. He couldn't watch the heartbreaking scene. He bowed his head forward. His face felt damp. He reached his hand and noticed that it was his tears. He didn't even notice beginning to cry. He held a hand to cover his eyes, then.

Those who were watching became silent. Some had tears in their eyes, while some simply bowed their heads in reverence to what had happened. No one could deny that it was a very tragic event. A man lost his life saving the woman he loved. She was blind and never got to see the love in his eyes during his last moments, nor his smile, nor his relief that she was safe.

XxXxXx

_I arrived home one afternoon from school. Shisui had brought me home before he got his stuff for base ball practice. I was only five then. I remember it was a Friday and spring break was going to start on Monday. I opened the door and was shocked to see father home and was hugging mother. There was a travel bag at his side. Mother was in tears._

_When they heard me open the door, they both turned to me. I remember not saying anything as father, just as silent walked over and knelt to my height._

_He laid a hand on my head and offered me a small smile. "Itachi, I am leaving for awhile. I will be dealing with some problems for the company. When you are older, you will understand the problem that we are now facing. While I am gone, I want you to look after your mother for me, okay? Look after her and your brother. You are a brilliant young man. I know that you will be able to do as I asked. Am I right?"_

"_I will look after mother and my otouto until you come back, father."_

_Father then pulled me in a hug. It surprised me because my father isn't one for cuddling. As he patted my shoulder, he gave me a look that told me that he was proud of me. He then stood and kissed mother before getting his bags and leaving. _

_It suddenly made sense to me. Over the past several nights, I heard my parents talking about Uchiha Madara, a relative of ours. He didn't like how things were being run by my father, CEO and head of the family. He said that my father's leadership was weak to have allowed some alliance with the Senju's and the Hyuuga's, to become our business partners, for the overall economy. He was starting to cause trouble and it came to a point where father had to leave and deal with it personally, leaving me, trusting me to protect my pregnant mother and unborn brother._

_It was then that I started to notice and realize that our family elders weren't as honest and good as I thought they were. They craved power. They craved it enough, with this idea of doing it for the glory of our family, that they were willing to overthrow whoever was in their way even if it was going to tip the scale, which would eventually lead to chaos. _

_Through the following months, I learned that Uchiha Madara had contacted other people, questionable people, dangerous people. One of them was Orochimaru. It would be years later when I would learn just how dangerous they were. But it was enough to know that I had to be strong. Father trusted me to look after the family. I took it very seriously. It became my inspiration to learn as much as I could. I equipped myself to be strong mentally and physically because even at that age I knew that failure isn't an option. Failure would mean that a lot of people would suffer, most of all, my brother. He would be the next to be burdened if I weren't strong enough._

_I vowed that I would protect my brother. I would make sure that in the future, they wouldn't be able to touch him. I was his big brother. I would shield him, even from our own family. I would take care of Sasuke._

XxXxXx

Itachi nursed a glass of whiskey in his hand. He was staring out the windows from his home. After Sakura had left, it didn't take long for him to leave as well. He took a couple of folders with him. One of them was the file about the ball.

He was currently waiting for Kisame to arrive. It wasn't safe to meet up in public. The repercussions for that would have been to grave so they had agreed to meet up at Itachi's place. Kisame was bringing the food.

With the sleeves of his white, button-up work shirt rolled up to his elbows, Itachi looked pretty much relaxed. His eyes, though, showed anything but. The image of Sakura that afternoon before she left him refused to leave his mind. He knew that he had hurt her. He knew she tried to cover it up, to keep it from him but he could see right through her. Itachi closed his eyes unconsciously. To be perfectly frank, he didn't want to forget her hurt expression. He deserved to be haunted by it. It was him who chose that path after all.

A knock broke Itachi from his thoughts. He set the whiskey down and opened the door. Kisame smirked his usual grin and held the package of take-out up. "I've got Chinese." He said.

Itachi didn't say anything but step aside and let him through. "Geez Itachi, even after all these years you are as still as lively as ever. What do you want? The chicken or the pork?" Kisame started taking out the boxes out of the paper bag.

"Whichever, Kisame." Itachi answered as he laid a couple of beers on the table.

"Chicken it is then," Kisame said as he handed over a box of kung pao chicken and another box of rice. Itachi handed Kisame an opened bottle of beer. "So, I did what you asked me."

Itachi took a swig of his beer first before he got his chopsticks. "I asked you a lot of things, Kisame."

The other man smirked and placed his box of food down. "You know, when you told me to look after Yamanaka Ino and especially, Haruno Sakura. It got me curious. I checked it out right away."

"Hn," Itachi replied, not looking at the man across from him as he took a bit of his chicken.

"Haruno Sakura got involved in an accident a few hours ago." Kisame remarked with a no-non-sense voice. He watched as the Uchiha stiffened but didn't betray any emotion. Kisame took his silence as a means to continue. "She is fine, a little shaken up but fine. She was saved from being run-over by Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga died in her arms."

Itachi tried to keep his expression blank but inside he was in turmoil. He didn't understand why he was truly affected, only admitting to himself that he was. His thoughts started to run across his mind. He knew that Kisame was watching his every move with a very critical eye.

"From what witnesses said, she was walking along the sidewalk. She got off balance due to the amount of people walking. She felt towards the street. Hyuuga saw it and ran towards her, pulled and pushed her out of her way. He got hit. With the help of a man, Hatake Kakashi, who from police reports is her elder cousin, she went to Hyuuga's side up until he passed."

In all honesty, Itachi wasn't sure how to comment on what he was told. From what he knew of her character, Itachi knew without a shadow of a doubt that it had affected her greatly. It was enough to have almost died with her father and Sasuke all those years ago and now to have someone die in her arms, Itachi could tell that Sakura was hurt. What made it worse…

"You didn't tell me your little girl friend is blind."

Kisame's comment brought him back. "She's not my girl friend." He replied dryly. Itachi could see a teasing glint behind Kisame's eyes. He knew what it meant all too well.

The older man lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Could have fooled me. For the entire time I've known you, you have never once extended a bit of concern towards the other, more delicate gender aside from your mother. Hell, even those you dated, you never _asked _me to watch over them. Not my girl friend my ass."

Itachi's expression didn't change as he continued to take bites of his food. "I used her."

Kisame did a double take. His jaw fell a little. "Come again."

Itachi gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "I used her." He took a big swig of his beer and looked at Kisame straight in his eyes.

"You _used _her? That's not-"

"An opportunity presented itself." Itachi then took out the file regarding the ball and handed it over to the baffled man. "Icancelled the ball."

Kisame was more than shocked. Through all the years that he had known Itachi, he had never known the man to use another person for his gain. Even if the Uchiha portrayed a very cold and emotionless façade, he was a very considerate man who took great care of those under his protective wing. His admission was very much against his true nature…unless there was something else. Mental gears working in his rationales, Kisame took the file and read it over. At the end, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

After reading the file, Kisame was silent. He closed the folder and sat back. He organized his thoughts before looking back at Itachi. He then said, "I'm taking a wild guess here. You cancelled the ball because based on the details of this file, it is going to cost double than what is proposed and that it wasn't according to plan."

"Yes."

Kisame took in a deep breath. "But why cancel it based on that alone? It would-"

"It would show that my leadership is weak and I am not handling the company well." Itachi finished for him.

The older man was silent again. He was closely watching the raven-haired CEO and saw nothing but confidence in his decision. "The greatest strength is one's weakness."

It was a well-known tradition for the Uchiha Corp. to hold a ball every year. It was where business partners would meet and discuss business. Sometimes deals were made or broken during the celebration. But aside from that, the celebration was also where sponsors for charities were made and also, to acknowledge the accomplishments of the year, encouragements for projected outcomes for the next.

For the CEO of the company, it was a way to show the stability and power that was being held. It was also a means to show a solid front to all those investors and business rivals.

Itachi smirked as he swirled the contents of his beer. "Like I said, an opportunity presented itself."

"But why use her?"

"To kill two birds with one stone." Itachi answered without so much as a pause.

Kisame fell silent once more and contemplated on the man's words. "You are starting to care for her, aren't you?"

"She is my brother's best friend. My parents adore her. When we agreed to do business together, she was but a name. Now, with how things are going, she will be caught in the middle. I do not wish to involve people needlessly. She doesn't deserve to be part of it."

Kisame smirked. "Whatever you say, Itachi." He then took a swig of his beer.

XxXxXx

"_I-I love you, Sakura. Remember that. I will always be here for you. I know now why the caged bird sings."_

Neji's last words to her kept ringing in her ears. Sakura bit her inner cheek to stop herself from crying. She closed her eyes to have her emotions under wraps. She told herself that she couldn't breakdown. It was Neji's funeral. She owed him a last goodbye. She promised that she would only smile for him. She promised…she promised…

Koji whimpered at her side as he nuzzled against her leg. Sakura sat by her vanity, finished grooming herself. Ino had given her a simple black v-necked dress with a ribbon along the waist. The sleeves covered three fourths of her arm while the hem ended just about two inches from her knees. Ino told her to pair it with her natural colored stocking and her favorite soft brown leather boots that reached just below her knees. It took awhile for Sakura to dress up. She brushed her hair out, deciding to just let it down. Never one for make-up, she sat there, not really having the energy to stand and leave. Koji tried his best to offer as much comfort as he could to his master. The dog was very much in-tune with Sakura's feelings.

A knock came from the door before it slowly opened. "Sakura? Are you ready?" Kakashi said as he peaked through. His black suit was pristine, even his black tie was neatly done. It had been years since he had last worn a suit. Never in his wildest dreams that the next time he would be wearing it was to the funeral of Hyuuga Neji, his boss, his friend.

Looking at his young cousin, who was like a sister to him, Kakashi couldn't help but feel the sting inside his chest. His heart went out to her. He could understand what she was going through but he knew that she was experiencing more, much more. Kakashi watched as Sakura patted Koji before standing up and turning towards his direction. He watched her give him a nod and started walking towards him, with Koji walking by her side.

Kakashi lifted a hand when she reached out for him. He patted Koji. "I'm sorry, boy. I'm afraid that you will have to stay. I don't think they allow dogs inside the hall, Koji. Pakkun will keep you company."

"Nii-san," Sakura whispered, making him turn to her. The small smile that was on his lips when he was explaining to Koji disappeared. He waited for her to continue. "I need to stop by the store before we head there. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Sakura." Kakashi gently guided her towards the car and drove towards her shop, where Sakura proceeded to gather flowers and made a small bouquet.

XxXxXx

_I can't believe that this is happening. I could remember when they asked me to let you go so that they could put you on that stretcher. They didn't even take you anymore to the hospital. I insisted on coming with you. Everything was such a daze. Then I heard Hinata's voice. Your family was there. I had to let go of your hand. I didn't want to but they were your family. I had to._

_I stayed outside with Kakashi nii-san. We were both silent. We could hear the sobs from your relatives. I don't even know anymore who were there. All I could remember was feeling Hinata's touch as she embraced me tight. I could feel my shoulder become wet and Hinata's silent sobs._

_Everything else was a blur. I could feel this overwhelming sense of loss. It was almost as if it was hard to breathe. The first night was the worst. I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I didn't want anyone else there with me in my room. I wanted to be alone. Even after I have changed and bathed, I could still feel Neji's blood on my hands. It is as almost as if I want to reach out with both hands and wanting him to be there. But I know he wasn't…he wouldn't be there anymore._

_I made my way towards the left section of the shop. I knew the layout by heart. I knew all the flowers, all the scents, all the meanings and secrets. My hand reached out to the Edelweiss. A small smile graced my lips as I took a deep breath, allowing the flower's scent to engulf my senses. It reminds me a lot of Neji for he will always be the man I would associate as daring and with noble courage. _

_I searched out for the fennel, for his strength. I surround it with forget-me-nots for his faithful nature and love, and all the memories he left me. For all the flowers in my hands that I associate with Hyuuga Neji, I surround them with pink carnations and blue salvia to let his know that I will never forget him and that I will always think of him. I put in ambrosias to let him know that his love is reciprocated. _

_Finally, I walk to the other section of the store. My hands were shaking by the time I was reaching for the poppy. I could feel the tears build up behind my eyes for the simple message that I wrap everything up. I let him go now into eternal sleep._

_Neji…_

XxXxXx

Sakura's arm was securely on Kakashi's as they walked down the aisle towards the altar where Neji's picture and ashes were displayed. At the end, both bowed deep to show their respect before Kakashi guided Sakura's hand to lay down the bouquet she made just for Neji.

They then turned to the people occupying the first row to show their condolence for their loss. Kakashi was surprised when it wasn't Hinata who stood to console Sakura but Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji's uncle, Hyuuga patriarch, the man who brought him up since his parents died years ago.

Sakura was stunned when she was suddenly engulfed in an embrace.

"My nephew chose well when he chose you. I am so sorry that you two weren't able to explore the possibility of a relationship. He loved you enough to give his life for."

Hiashi's words broke the walls that Sakura had built up. Tears started to leak from her eyes. The clan head's eyes softened at the sight of the young woman's tears. He gently wiped them away just like how he would his own daughters. "Neji asked for permission to court outside the clan, to court you. You are a very special young lady, Haruno Sakura. Live the life that Neji would have wanted you to. Know that you will always have a family with the Hyuuga."

Hiashi laid a fatherly kiss on Sakura's forehead before he turned to acknowledge Kakashi. Hinata had stepped forward and hugged her close friend, leading her to sit next to her.

XxXxXx

Itachi had paid his respects to the Hyuuga head's nephew. He had even seen Sakura there among the Hyuugas as the service came to a close and Neji was laid to rest.

Looking at her left this pang of pain and guilt. He should have found another way to accomplish what he must instead of using her. There was no way taking that back now. He vowed then that he would watch out for her like his brother would have if he were still alive.

He had seen firsthand just how special and rare a find she was. He would protect that innocence. He would fix the problems with Uchiha Corp. and then he would repair his relationship with her. He could only hope that she would still accept him as a friend.

A part of him wanted to approach her when he saw her but Itachi's rational side told him that it still wasn't time. His resolve was made then. No one needed to know the turmoil he was going through.

At the moment, he was in his office, going through the last employee files that he had to review. Naruto had asked for some time off. He knew Naruto did that for his girl friend, Hyuuga Hinata. Itachi had no qualms in allowing him the leave since he already knew that Naruto's loyalty and character was secure. He didn't have to be there for awhile.

Based on Kisame's report, they have narrowed down the leak to a handful of people. Itachi gathered them and placed them in his briefcase. He was going to be meeting with Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and Shikamaru in about an hour. It was already Friday and the skeleton crew had already taken over.

Itachi walked towards his car. He would be meeting them at 8 that evening. With how things are, it was too dangerous to meet up in person. It was a safer option if they used live video streaming to convene. It would guarantee that the chances of other people seeing them together would be reduced to zero.

XxXxXx

"Kira!" A woman with red hair and black eyes shouted over the crowd as she watched her friend walk towards their table. "It's about time you got here. What took you so long?" She then grinned and nudged her friend, "Finally got some from that hunk of a boss you have?"

Kira couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics. Clearly, the woman was already intoxicated along with the others around the table. "Oh it won't be long, Tsubame, I won't just get laid, I'll get the entire thing." She sat beside her drunk friend and a guy whom she knew as Kabuto, Tsubame's "cousin". Kira snickered since she knew that there was no way they were really related. She knew that her friend was "banging" the guy, even living with him, while her oblivious boy friend worked as a pilot.

Kira crossed her legs, hiking her already ridiculously short dress higher up her thigh. She was wearing a skin-tight red tube dress that left little to the imagination. She paired it with open-toed black stilettos where her gold-painted toenails were seen.

Tetsuya, Tsubame's true boy friend, nodded towards her in greeting and stood. "It's my turn to buy the round. What would you like to drink, Kira?"

"Ginza Mary,"

"You got it. So it's Ginza Mary, Black Russian, Margarita, Orgasm and Death in the Afternoon. Be right back." He then gave his girl friend a sloppy kiss while he sauntered over to the bar. At the back of Kira's mind, she could say that she was slightly sorry for the guy for having such a slutty girl friend but then again she said to herself he deserved it for being stupid. _That's what you get for being stupid._

Reiko, Kabuto's supposed girl friend, said, "So? What's it this time? Shouldn't you be banging that Uchiha by now?" Her speech was slightly slurred thanks to all the alcohol that she had already consumed that night.

"I would be if it weren't for that pink-haired bitch." Kira replied darkly but then a satisfied smirk crossed her features. "But I won't have to worry about slut now. Pretty soon Uchiha Itachi will be gracing my bed, or me his."

"Pink-haired bitch?" Kabuto asked, he wasn't with them the last time they went out. It seemed that he had missed a lot.

"Oh you know that blind, pink-haired bitch that began working with them for the Uchiha Corp. ball. From what I heard and Kira's babbling for the past months, it seemed that those two are really getting close to one another."

Kabuto watched Kira's features darken, confirming what Tsubame was saying. Kira crossed her arms and replied, "Well, she's not working for the company anymore. Itachi-kun finally saw her for the bitch that she is and has fired her. Now, all I have to do is be supportive to him and he'll learn that he can't live without me. Especially now that he has cancelled the ball, he will surely need someone to go comfort him and help sort things out."

"Wait! You're telling me that Uchiha Itachi called off the Uchiha Corp. ball? That's unheard of!" Kabuto remarked, taken aback. He was drunk but he wasn't stupid. He knew and understood that it was a big thing.

"I was there, Kabuto, when Itachi-kun decided to call it off. I'm sure he knows the implications but it's all that pink-haired bitch's fault. She screwed up the planning and now that we trying to execute it, the finances don't match up with the designs. And it seems that the designs that she and her partner had proposed and had been approved, wouldn't even the ones that would be done. I personally called all the suppliers for the materials and they all said that the materials they would be giving aren't the ones we were expecting. Like I said, it's that pink-haired bitch's fault along with that Uzumaki. I should have been given that position." Kira babbled.

"So what does he plan to do now?" Kabuto couldn't help but ask as he took his drink from Tetsuya.

Kira took a sip of her Ginza Mary before answering, "Well, since the ball is off, Itachi-kun has asked for the PR department to contact all business partners and investors. He said to tell them about the ball and to call him to arrange scheduled meetings to talk about the renewed investments and business proposals for the coming year. What they would be talking about, I don't know. It's not my department."

"Ah enough business talk," Tsubame said as she raised her glass and nodded towards Kira, "It's time to have fun. Girl, that guy over there hasn't taken his eyes off you. The Uchiha may haven't fucked you but that doesn't mean you can't have fun. Go! Fifty bucks says you can't do it!" She taunted.

Kira downed her drink and slammed her glass down. "Fifty says I can." She then went off towards the man who had been eyeing her. Little talking was done as she took his hand the next moment and led him somewhere, disappearing for the rest of the night.

XxXxXx

"The night will not come to pass without Orochimaru finding out that I have cancelled the ball. If not Orochimaru, someone within his immediate power would." Itachi commented as the other men flashed on his flat screen listened.

It was silent for a moment. "Sasori and I would probably hear orders from Orochimaru tomorrow, yeah. The latest would be the day after, yeah."

"Then we should meet again in about a day or two." Kisame suggested.

"That wouldn't be wise," Shikamaru suddenly said. "Orochimaru may be a sick, twisted, coward, but he is smart. If we convene again and base our moves on the plans he would make, then he would know right away that there is a mole within his organization, if he still hasn't figured it out yet."

"Orochimaru would know that I have asked the PR department to contact all my business partners and investors, potential or not, to set up meetings to be able to establish deals and such. I am certain that when he learns this, he will double his efforts in speaking with those same people. He will manipulate the situation and make certain that they no longer invest in my company." Itachi paused as he reflected a bit. "That man is a snake and would use any kind of information to his advantage, even if he would have to resort to petty tricks. Keep your eyes and ears open. I expect a report as soon as possible. We will convene again gentlemen."

XxXxXx

Orochimaru heard a knock from his bedroom door. He wasn't really asleep, only lost to his thoughts. The two naked women, one was barely even sixteen, beside him stirred though. He could care less if they woke. The door opened and Kabuto peaked in. Orochimaru knew without being told that his loyal servant had news for him.

Without any care to his bedmates, he got up and started to walk towards Kabuto, passing a tied-up and gagged naked man who had passed out on the chair he was confined to earlier.

Kabuto never really understood his master's fascination to sexual experimentations and pursuits but he wasn't one to question. He waited for his master to join him.

When Orochimaru was within hearing range, Kabuto said without preamble, "Uchiha Itachi cancelled the company ball."

A sinister smile spread across Orochimaru's face. He knew what it meant. His simple reply was, "Start making calls."

(To be continued…)

Meanings of flowers:

Pink carnation: I will never forget you

Ambrosia: your love is reciprocated

Poppy: imagination, dreaminess, eternal sleep

Blue Salvia: "I think of you"

Edelweiss: daring and noble courage

Fennel: strength

Forget-me-not: Faithful love, memories

**Question: Does Sakura consider Neji her first love?**

**Michiko:** Yes. Although I didn't play it up much, they were both waiting for each other. Both of them were afraid that it might destroy what they had. Neji was making his move though. He was going to ask her if he could court her but the accident happened and you guys know the rest.

**Question: Who is Itachi really fighting with?**

**Michiko:** Orochimaru. It started out with Uchiha Madara but here at this point, Madara is already dead so yeah, Orochimaru is our guy.

**Question: What is real and what isn't?**

**Michiko:** Real? Real as in what really happened in real life? Hmm… my best friend, who was a guy, died when we were kids and I was the only one he said goodbye to. He kissed me goodbye that day. My first love died trying to save someone. That's all I'm going to admit to.

**Question: Will Itachi and Sakura ever be together?**

**Michiko:** Hehe I don't know :D *wink* I think I'm more inclined towards 'no'? :D

I've decided that I will not confine myself to only a few chapters. I decided to play out this drama. I originally planned to end this story at chapter 10 but as I was writing it, I figured it would turn out forced and a little weird, with a lot of unanswered questions. So, like I said I decided to play it out.

Thanks to all those who have read this far. Special thanks to those who sent in reviews, added my story up as favorite or put it on alert. I really, really am honored that you guys took the time to check this one out. It's not much but hey it is a great pleasure to write. I hope that I get to be with you until the last chapter. Please drop a message after reading this because it really gets my imagination going.

Michiko


	10. Chapter 10

**GREEN EYES**

**Chapter 10**

_It was raining hard outside. There were a lot of thunder and lightning penetrating the walls of our house. It had been months since Father left. There were brief phone calls but as time passed, the intervals in between also grew. I knew it frightened Mother. She tried not to show it to me but I could tell. As her abdomen grew, my younger brother within her womb, so did her fear for my Fathe_r's _safety. _

_Mother tried to act as if things were normal. At night, when she believed me to be asleep, I would hear her breakdown. I knew she feared of something happening that would lead Sasuke to never know Father, having to raise us by herself, never mind the fact that the clan leadership would fall on her shoulders as proxy until I became of age._

_I believe that was the time when I learned that life wasn't what parents tell their kids at bedtime. It wasn't all 'happily ever after' and magic. At that age, I learned that the world was harsh, black and white. Then there are those in between, the shades of grey, that one should be weary of._

_As my Mother's sobs grew that one night, I couldn't take it anymore. Somehow I knew that it wasn't going to be good for her and my little brother. I got up and left my stuffed animal on my bed and walked to my parents' room. I knocked before I entered. My Mother frantically tried to contain her sobs, panicked that I saw her like that._

_I didn't understand the emotions that I was feeling so I opted to say nothing. I walked towards her and tried my best to embrace her and my brother. It shocked my Mother. I felt her surprise but I only buried my face against her abdomen, taking in her comforting scent. I wanted to cry but I promised Father I would be strong so I held it in._

"_I promise to be strong, Mother, for you, Father, and my otouto. Please don't cry."_

_I felt her embrace me really hard, tears flowing down her face. "My little Itachi, everything will be fine." She knelt in front of me and cupped my face. "My little man, I already know that you are strong, just like your father. I love you." I remember her enveloping me within her arms, just like she always would, especially when I have a nightmare._

_The child part of me was happy that I still had my mother. At that moment, I was a child again That was…until the phone rang…_

XxXxXx

Itachi leaned back in his chair. It was already late in the afternoon, darkness had started to envelop his office. As he had expected, since office started that morning, it had been chaos. The phones, especially at his office, kept ringing. Calls coming from different people, different investors, retuning the calls Itachi had his people make.

Things have started to come into motion. An intense resolve started to overwhelm his entire being. He pressed the intercom and ordered his secretary, "I need all the files on all those who called today."

He didn't have to wait long for all the files he had asked for to be brought to his office. He planned on going through every single file to weigh and determine the strongest allies he had. He needed to know how he could trust among the powerful men and women out there. The leak had to be contained. In order for him to do that, he will put the alliances he had to the test, and in the end, he will finally take down Orochimaru.

XxXxXx

Fugaku and Mikoto sat by the fireplace at their home. Fugaku was in deep thought, while Mikoto was pouring them some tea. Both were quiet. Both were in reflection on what was happening. They were expecting Itachi to pass through the front doors any moment now. From the short phone call that Itachi made to his father that afternoon during lunch, the message was clear even if it was spoken in discrete words.

"_Things are changing. It cannot be helped. I now appreciate more your efforts back then, Father. I shall do the same."_

Fugaku, knowing his son, easily understood the meaning behind his words. During the course of the conversation, Fugaku didn't ask nor did Itachi offer any information. It gave an impression to Fugaku that his son wasn't free to speak of anything, not feeling safe to offer the information through the phone. If that were true, it only meant one thing, there was mole inside the company.

That reflection darkened Fugaku's mood. The only thing that was preserving his patience was the fact that Itachi was coming over that night.

Mikoto had sensed that there was something wrong the moment her husband had started his conversation with Itachi earlier that day. She couldn't help but ask what was wrong, Fugaku offering little to none. It was worrying her because the last time something of this scale happened, her husband barely was able to survive. Now, it seemed that her only living son was facing it. As a mother, she didn't want to think about what it might cost. She had already buried a son. She will never be prepared to bury another. She didn't think she would be able to survive that. Of course she didn't want that to happen but with how her husband was acting, she knew that it was almost like all those years ago.

As Mikoto placed the cup of tea in front of her husband, she couldn't help but break the silence. "Uchiha Madara is dead. He has been for several years. Can you think of a person who would threaten-"

"Orochimaru." Fugaku answered, cutting his wife. He took the offered cup and took a calming sip. "He has finally started to make his move. In all honesty, I am not surprised." He looked at his wife and said, "It has been a long time coming. I have no doubt that Itachi would be coming here tonight to confirm that."

Mikoto was silent for awhile. Fugaku sensed her anxiety and could easily read her body language. He laid his cup on the coffee table and embraced her. "We have raised him well, Mikoto. Trust in our son. Itachi knows the risks and the dangers just as much as we do, even more. He can handle this. I believe he can finish what I couldn't."

Contemplating on his words, Mikoto let out a sigh. She knew he was right. She knew that Itachi was astute to maneuver all the dealings that were necessary. As a mother, though, she couldn't help but feel worry and fear for her son's safety.

Silence enveloped the two once more. They sat their sipping their tea, each reflecting on their own thoughts. They didn't notice time pass but it wasn't long before they were brought back to reality when they heard the front door open and close.

"Tadaima," Itachi called out as he made his way towards his parents.

Fugaku and Mikoto both stood up to welcome him. "I shall get you some tea." Mikoto offered as Itachi and Fugaku settled on the couch.

Itachi loosened his tie before looking up at his father. "There is a leak within the company, Father. I have traced it back to Orochimaru."

Being the man that he was, Fugaku didn't show any outward signs of surprise. He said nothing, silently telling his son to continue. Itachi seemed to understand the message and said, "I have cancelled the ball."

At that Fugaku stilled. Before he could say anything, Mikoto reacted, "The repercussions of cancelling the ball are high. Is it really that grave?"

Itachi contemplated a bit if he was going to be forthcoming about it but a split second later found him answering honestly. "Yes," He looked at his parents. "It is necessary. The leak is very big. Important company secrets are being stolen and given to Orochimaru. He has started using them against the company. It had to be done for my plans to work. I am working closely with several agents of law enforcement. Everything is set. All I am doing now is waiting for confirmation that Orochimaru has taken the bait."

"What exactly are you planning, Itachi?" Fugaku asked.

"Aside from weeding out the mole, to catch Orochimaru in his own game and take him down." His answer was stern but added, "Rest assured. I will protect the company."

XxXxXx

Orochimaru smirked as Kabuto finished relaying to him what he had heard. "So the company is finally crumbling from within." He said. He then looked at Kabuto and inquired, "What of the status of all the business deals?"

Kabuto shifted some papers from his folder before extracting the ones that were confirmed. "Here is the list of those who have decided to invest in Sound Inc. rather than with Uchiha Itachi. From what I have gathered so far, they said that it was time to start looking for other investments rather than on a sinking ship."

"Excellent," Orochimaru complimented. He then took a picture from his drawer and pushed it towards Kabuto. "I had the female you mentioned investigated. I would like you to commission her for a project, now that she is free from her contract with Uchiha Corp."

Kabuto looked at the picture of a pink-haired woman who had dull green eyes. He knew exactly who she was. He couldn't stop the grin that spilt from his lips. "I will contact her right away, Orochimaru-sama."

XxXxXx

"_I-I love you, Sakura. Remember that. I will always be here for you. I know why the caged bird sings."_

XxXxXx

Sakura woke abruptly from a dream with Neji's words ringing inside her head. She had been in and out of sleep for hours. Neji's death was taking its toll on her. After the funeral, the gravity of his loss suddenly overwhelmed her. Days leading to his funeral, Sakura felt the grief but somehow had this denial, inwardly wishing he was still with her. But after the funeral, the cold, hard truth of reality sank in.

When they got home that evening after Neji was laid to rest, it felt as if she couldn't breathe. Sakura felt that no matter which way she turned or what she did, she couldn't breathe with the heaviness of loss. Tears continued to run down her face as sobs racked her body.

Kakashi could feel his heartbreak at the sight. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to be strong as he held on to Sakura, hoping with all his being that she could at least feel that she wasn't alone. He wanted so bad to take away her pain. He knew very well the despair that she was going through. He had gone through the same. He never wanted his beloved younger cousin, who was like a sister to him, suffer as he had. Fate had other plans though. All he could do now was be her pillar of strength through this trying time.

He chose not to utter any words of assurances to her. He knew that they would be perceived as empty through her ears. He didn't want to say, "it's okay," when obviously it wasn't. He loved her too much to add to her pain. Instead, Kakashi simply retained his silence and offered his comfort by letting her feel she wasn't going through it alone.

Now, as Sakura sat up on her bed, she knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon. She leaned back on her head board. Her thoughts drifted back to Neji. After she had lost Sasuke and her father all those years ago, she had a hard time adjusting. She still received the taunts and the laughs from her peers. The only difference was it became more unbearable and cruel since she lost her sight, and the other children put the blame of Sasuke's death on her just to be cruel.

She wasn't as close to Ino at that time although as time passed, Ino became her champion, always fighting off Sakura's bullies. Naruto had also been a big part of her life back then. He knew what it was like to be isolated and ostracized. After Sasuke's death, they grew closer.

It was also at the time when Neji came into her life. At that time, it had already been about two months since Sasuke passed, a month since Sakura started school again. Her mother had been called to school that afternoon. Her teachers wanted to talk to her. Sakura knew even if they didn't tell her anything that they would be recommending her to leave. She didn't belong with the 'normal' kids anymore.

_She sat on a hill outside of school. It was next to the field where their play ground was situated. She saw by the Cherry Blossom tree, the same tree that she usually stayed at with Sasuke. She had knees up to her chin, embracing them as she willed herself to not cry. _

_She didn't belong anywhere anymore. It was not as if she cared. After losing Sasuke and her father, she didn't want to live. She didn't understand why she survived and they didn't. Sakura missed her best friend, she missed her Sasuke-kun, her shinobi._

_The only reason she was there now was because she knew how to get there by heart. Her wounds hurt. She knew some were even bleeding but she didn't mind them. She buried her face in her knees, trying to savor the little comfort she had left. _

_Sakura suddenly stiffened when she felt that she wasn't alone anymore. She instinctively curled more into herself, fearing that it was one of her bullies again, had come to torment her more. She waited and waited and waited but nothing happened. Curious, Sakura lifted her head._

"_Finally," A boy's voice said._

_Sakura stiffened again. She didn't know that voice. She didn't know him. She started to panic but then the boy suddenly held her shoulder and told her, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He knew that she was still skeptical so he sighed and tried to say in a very non-threatening way, "I promise. I'm Hyuuga Neji. I saw you sitting alone."_

_Sakura turned away and replied, "You shouldn't come near me, Hyuuga-san. I don't belong here anymore. They might hurt you if they see you with me." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "They said that not only am I ugly, with a big forehead, but I am cursed too. T-that's why…Sasuke-kun…died…Kami-sama is punishing me so I'm blind."_

_Neji sighed. He sat next to her and really look at the little girl who had caught his attention by being all alone atop a hill. He was intrigued to see a little girl whom didn't look much older than his cousin Hinata and had pink hair, sitting below a cherry blossom tree. She couldn't be more than five._

_Sitting beside her, the young Neji frowned. He didn't like what she was saying or the depressing aura that was surrounding her. She reminded him of himself. His eyes softened slightly. The eight-year-old boy smiled, as if a resolve formed within his young heart. He patted her head._

_She seemed surprised that he still hadn't left her. Neji almost laughed at her astonishment. He then took out her handkerchief and wiped the young girl's tears away just like he had always done for Hinata. As if on cue, Sakura's cheeks reddened and Neji couldn't help but emit a soft laugh. "Shouldn't little girls be talking about flowers and rainbows or puppies? Talking about curses, from what I can tell, isn't something little girls should think about."_

_At the sudden comment, Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Neji's eyes softened some more. "There you go. See? You look prettier when you laugh." The little girl blushed again. "You already know my name. Will you tell me yours?"_

"_It's Sakura. My name is Haruno Sakura."_

"_That's a nice name, Sakura. It suits you."_

"_A-arigato, Hyuuga-san."_

_Neji laughed again as he leaned slightly back on the grass, his eyes never leaving her face. "Please call me, Neji, Sakura. I'm not that much older than you. You seem to be at the same age as my younger cousin."_

"_You have a younger cousin?" Sakura's interest seemed to have been piqued. Ever since Sasuke, Neji was the only one who talked to her without judging, aside from Naruto and Ino, of course._

"_Yes. Hyuuga Hinata. She might be placed in your class. My uncle is talking to your principal right now."_

_It seemed to have dampened her spirits once again. Before Neji could ask, she said, "I might not be able to meet her then, Neji-san." New tears filled her eyes. "My teachers are talking to my okaa-san. I don't belong here anymore."_

_Neji frowned. "Why do you say that, Sakura?"_

_She closed her eyes. "B-because…I can't see anymore, Neji-san." She didn't even try to control her tears anymore. She might seem like a cry-baby to him now. "I don't belong here with seeing kids anymore."_

"_Why not? Don't you think that you deserve to be here too, Sakura?"_

"_But I can't see, Neji-san!" She was getting frustrated. Sakura couldn't really understand why he couldn't understand her, why he even took the time to talk to her. _

_Neji smiled gently towards the young girl beside him. "Sakura, even if your eyes don't work anymore, it doesn't mean that you can't see." Sakura stilled beside him as his words sank in, she took a deep intake of breath. "Don't listen to what others say that you can and can't do. You'll do fine, Sakura. Don't allow them to push you away because you deserve to be here like everybody else no matter what. Besides, I'll be transferring here together with my cousins. I'd like it very much if we could be friends from now on. I'm sure Hinata would love to meet you too."_

Sakura closed her eyes shut. This excruciating pain engulfed her heart. It was so piercing that she couldn't stand lying there in her bed. Without any form of care, she scampered up and out of the bed, her legs getting caught in the blankets that Kakashi tucked her in earlier. In turn, she tumbled down, unable to regain her balance as she almost stepped on Koji. She crashed on the floor. Koji bolted up and awake, at his master's side.

XxXxXx

Upon hearing a loud crash from next door, Kakashi bolted up from his bed. _Sakura. _He threw the covers off him and ran out his room. He pulled Sakura's bedroom door open and saw her on the floor with Koji standing beside her. The next heartbeat found him kneeling beside Sakura, attempting to gather her in his arms.

Sakura knew it was Kakashi who had rushed to her side but she thrashed to get away from him. She wanted to get away, get away from it all. It was as if she couldn't breathe. In effect, she tried to take in deep breaths but it wasn't working. She was shaking with sobs racking her body as she shouted at him, "Let me go! Kakashi-'nii just let me go! I don't want this! Let me go!"

Kakashi desperately held on to her. He knew what she was going through and hell would freeze over first before he allowed her to go through it alone. He knew the feeling of wanting to get away and letting it all end. Kakashi was determined to let his beloved Sakura know that she wasn't alone, that he was there whether she wanted him or not. He was going to be there. He called to her as gently as he could, hoping to at least break through the barrier she was starting to erect around herself, "Sakura, shh. I'm here."

"Let me go!"

Sakura had started to pound onto Kakashi's chest but he paid it not mind as he tightened his embrace. His arms drew her closer, hoping that he could get to her heart. He wanted to give her the comfort that she desperately sought. He had vowed to protect her, even if it meant protecting her from herself. She and her mother were the only family he had left. There was no way he was going to fail when Sakura needed him the most.

Kakashi closed his eyes. Watching Sakura breakdown right in front of him sent this pang of pain, making his old wounds raw, also adding to them. He could hardly feel the pain from where Sakura was hitting him. The waves of hurt that were rolling off from her hurt more.

Gradually, Sakura's fists lost their strength as tears and sobs continued to overpower her being. She lost all strength and just surrendered to the pain. The darkness that had been her life only turned darker at that moment. It was unfair. Life was so unfair. Why did it have to take another of her precious people? Why did it have to take such a wonderful man in the person of Neji in her place?

It was so painful. She had loved him. It hurt more when she realized that he returned that love and was planning a life where they could be together. She mourned not just for Neji, but also the life that could have been. She had always wanted to know what it felt like to love and be loved in return. Neji was one of the few people who actually saw _her _and not her blindness. Wasn't it enough that she had lost her father and Sasuke all those years ago?

As if finally realizing that Kakashi had stayed with her, Sakura drew her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She held on to him, afraid to let go. Kakashi, in turn, sat down against the dresser and sat her between his legs to get her more comfortable. Koji curled against them and nuzzled Sakura.

It seemed that Sakura's tears were never ending. Kakashi turned to look at the ceiling, not saying anything as he just sat there and held her. His cheeks suddenly felt wet. He brought a hand there and was surprised to realize that it was his tears. He hadn't noticed that he had started to cry.

"When I lost Rin-" Kakashi's voice was rough, raw and it broke at the end. He made an attempt to clear his throat of the emotions, "I felt as if I was drowning. The feeling grew worse when I learned of the real reason behind that night…of what had happened to Obito and Rin. I never told you this, Sakura. You don't have to say anything but I want you to listen to me. Can you do that for me?"

Kakashi felt her nod against his chest. Her sobs quieted down but he could still feel her tears based on the growing dampness of his shirt.

"I was ready to propose to her. I was ready to call her my wife. That night, Obito knew that I was going to propose to Rin. I knew that it was hard for him because he had loved her as a lover as well. When Rin had chosen me, I thought that I would have lost my best friend. Somehow, it didn't turn out like that. He had known all along that Rin loved me so he set her free, free to love, free to find her happiness. But I was a fool." Kakashi stopped his narration. Talking about it brought about the raw pain that he had been running away from for all those years.

"As Rin didn't have any family left, the police gave me all her personal belongings. At that time I was too distraught about her and Obito's deaths that I didn't go through her belongings until after the funeral. I don't know what I was doing at that point. But the next thing I knew, I was going through Rin's phone messages." He paused. He could remember that particular moment all too well. It shattered his belief in relationships.

"Rin was having an affair with Obito." Kakashi finally admitted it out loud. Sakura froze in his arms.

"Kakashi-'nii-san,"

"No, it's okay now, Sakura," He said while stroking her back. "But back then, I didn't know what to think. I thought that-I was able to confirm it with her friends. They said that it just happened. Both of them were drunk one party and one thing led to another. They started their affair since."

Kakashi leaned back, looking up towards the ceiling again. "They have been doing it behind my back for the better part of the year. When Obito learned of me proposing, he was going to break it off from Rin that night." Silence enveloped the two.

XxXxXx

Ino was washing the dishes, deep in thought. So much has happened during the last couple of days that it is slightly overwhelming. Sakura hadn't been at work for several days and she was more than willing to indulge her best friend by giving her the time she needed to grieve. It didn't mean though that she didn't worry about Sakura a great deal.

Ino let out a sigh. She had been too much preoccupied with her thoughts that she failed to notice that Shikamaru had just returned.

Shikamaru wondered where his fiancée was when curiously she didn't greet him the moment he opened the door to their apartment like she usually did. He removed his coat and was loosening his tie when he had wondered through the archway of the kitchen, finally realizing that Ino had been preoccupied. With her deep sigh, he could guess what she was thinking.

He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. It caused Ino to jump. "Sakura will be fine, Ino."

Ino turned in his embrace and buried her face in his chest. "I know, Shika." She whispered. "But something is bothering me. It's the Uchiha project that we were supposed to have." Ino looked up. "I did the final computations and documentation myself. Sakura re-checked the computations before we printed the copy that was brought to the Uchiha Corp. It doesn't make sense that we lost that deal by being accused of being fraudulent."

"What does Sakura think?"

Ino sighed again. "She feels awful about it and doesn't really want to talk about it. She was accused up front and personal. To top it all off, Neji died saving her on her way back." Shikamaru was silent as Ino walked past him, only to come back with a set of papers in her hand. "Naruto dropped them off this afternoon. I went over it. It is not the same as what Sakura and I did."

Shikamaru took the papers but before he could say anything, Ino said, "I don't know what's going on but someone in that company tampered with it to make it seem what it is not. I don't know who and frankly I don't care if we get the deal back or not. But I know it was done to make Sakura look bad. You'll probably just say that it's hearsay but I'm telling you that my gut is telling me it was manipulated to hurt Sakura. I for one am not going to sit and stand it. I'll even go as far as accuse that Oeno bitch of it. She has had it against Sakura from the start. I wouldn't be too surprised if it turns out that she did it. She was the one grilling Sakura about that stupid quotation when it was "found" out that that is different from what we talked about."

"What are you planning? Don't do anything rash, Ino. If it was indeed tampered with by someone from the inside, it is not advisable to start accusing."

"I know that, Shika. I don't even know what I plan on doing as of now. Eventually I'll find a way to clear this up with Uchiha Itachi actually listening to me. Right now, my priority is work and to let Sakura grieve properly." She then stepped closer to him. "Besides, we have a wedding to plan. With my bride's maid into mourning, planning it will be all on me in the meantime."

He welcomed her in his arms again and started to stroke her hair. "Oh and we have a new project it seems. Sound Inc. called the shop this afternoon and they are interested in our services." Shikamaru stilled at what his fiancée just told him.

"Did they say what they wanted done?"

Ino shrugged as she turned and finished the dishes. "A man named Kabuto said that his boss wanted to set up a meeting with me and Sakura as soon as possible…something to do with a charity event."

_Troublesome. _Shikamaru thought as he rubbed his temples. Things just got more complicated. He needed to report this as soon as possible. While Ino finished up the cleaning, he left the kitchen to where he left his work phone and started dialing.

XxXxXx

"The reason why I told you this, Sakura," Kakashi said as he brought her closer to him after they relocated to her bed. Koji slept by their foot on the bed. "I wanted you to know why I acted that way years ago before I left for Europe."

After confirming the truth from Rin's friends, Kakashi had led a self-destructive life. He was always out at night at bars, getting drunk. He would engage in one night stands, never entering another relationship again. It was a downright spiral that he drew more into himself.

No matter what his friends, Anko, Genma, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, or Gai did, nothing could get through to him. They feared how Kakashi would end up. They remained loyal though. They understood the reason why he turned that way even if they didn't approve of his choices. They tried desperately to help but Kakashi felt that no matter what they did, they wouldn't be able to because they didn't know the burden of knowing that after he had lost two very important people in his life, the feeling of utter betrayal by them going behind his back for almost year was sickening. He somehow vowed to never be played again.

One night, Kakashi got really drunk. He was at home and Sakura had come to him, telling him to stop drinking. He didn't want to listen, only interested in drowning his sorrows. He did not heed Sakura's pleas and in the end, he had pushed her away from him really hard. She fell on the ground, against her back.

Kakashi was shocked at what he had done. It sobered him up really fast. When he tried to approach Sakura to help her up and apologize, he winced when Sakura flinched away from him. She quickly bid him a good night and with Koji's help, left towards her room.

"_Kakashi-nii-san," A younger Sakura called out to him while shaking his arm to get his attention. "Kakashi-nii-san," Sakura was persistent. The thick smell of alcohol was something that she couldn't ignore. She knew that he was drowning in it again. She knew what alcohol could do to someone. She didn't want that for her cousin, her brother. _

"_What?! Can't you see I'm busy? Oh right you can't because you're blind." Kakashi retorted before taking a huge swig of alcohol._

_Sakura didn't mind the comment but persisted in grabbing Kakashi's attention. "Please stop, 'nii-san. Don't drink anymore. It's bad for you. Please…"_

_Kakashi kept on trying to fight off Sakura's grasp. He already knew what she was saying. He just didn't care. All he wanted was to forget everything and that easiest way to do that was to get drunk. Sakura didn't seem to mind and continued to reach out to him. After several moments of going back and forth, Kakashi had enough and roughly pushed Sakura away from him to get her to let go of his arm._

Seeing Sakura fear him was a sort of wake-up call for Kakashi. Seeing her fearful face was something that he would probably never forget. It was something that he never intended. He loved he as the sister that he never got. He loved her too much than his anger. At that moment of clarity, Kakashi vowed that he would clean his act up, if not for himself, he would do it for Sakura. Ever since her father died, he had took the role of male family influence in her life. He had already hurt her. He wasn't going to disappoint her more than he already did.

The next day, Kakashi woke up extremely early and made breakfast. It was just him and Sakura that morning since Sakura's mother had an out-of-town meeting. Sakura was quiet all throughout the meal. When Kakashi couldn't stand it anymore, he broke it and promised that he would become a man that Sakura was proud of. Sakura had been shocked but simply smiled and told him that she would support him whatever he decided to do.

With Sakura's forgiveness, he stopped drinking alcohol and poured all his energy in his culinary skills. A few months down the road, he decided to go to Europe and hone his craft. All because of Sakura…

"I know that you really loved Neji and he loved you very much. I won't tell you that it's going to be alright because I know that it won't feel that way right now. But I will tell you this, Sakura," Kakashi held the side of her face and looked into her unseeing eyes. "You are not alone. I am here, Sakura. I know it feels like you couldn't breathe or that everything is too much. I have been there. I was able to keep moving forward because you clung on to me. I am not leaving you, Sakura, I will just be here so cry, scream, throw things, or even hit me. I don't care but I will not allow you to go through this alone."

Tears stared to flow down Sakura's eyes and Kakashi gently wiped them away before pulling her against him, hushing her softly. "Try to rest. I'll be here." Sakura held on to his shirt tightly, no longer holding back her tears.

XxXxXx

Mikoto was serving some dango for dessert when Itachi's phone suddenly rang. Itachi excused himself from the dining table and walked towards the hallway before answering, "Yes, Nara-san?"

"Uchiha-sama, we have a problem. Orochimaru had contacted Ino. He had set up a meeting with both her and Sakura. He wants to commission them for a project. Ino had said he plans on having a charity event."

Itachi stilled. His blood ran cold. _Damn it! _

"If I may, Sir, this is a risk and I do not like it as I know it will put my fiancée and her best friend in danger but this could be an opportunity to catch Sound Inc."

"Explain."

"I know that you had requested us to keep an eye on Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. If we spare more man power to covertly follow them or let them infiltrate into Sound Inc., the chances of us being found out is greater."

The wheels in Itachi's head cleared and immediately understood what the Nara was suggesting. "Send in an undercover agent then to work at Yamanaka and Haruno's shop. Do you know someone who could be trusted?"

"I do know of an agent perfect for the job, Uchiha-sama. She excels in deducing any opponent strategies and weaknesses early. She also has a knack of making the stakes against the culprits. She removed any advantageous elements that any enemy might use."

"Send her in immediately. I want to meet her, you and Kisame at the Red Dragon in an hour."

"It is wise if I bring Ino. She doesn't need to learn entire scenario but I must say that she is starting to get suspicious."

"Very well, Nara-san. Do what you see is fit. I have no reservations towards your fiancée."

As Itachi closed his phone, Mikoto walked towards him. "Is there anything wrong, my dear?"

Itachi looked at his mother, contemplating on whether to tell her or not. He was well aware that she viewed Sakura as the daughter she never had. Sakura had been one of the people whom his mother had been with while learning to accept her youngest son's death.

If Mikoto learned of what was happening now, Itachi knew she would be overwhelmed with worry.

"No, Mother," He laid both hands on his mother's shoulders, "Everything will be just fine. I promise to take care of everyone. Please try not to worry too much."

XxXxXx

Sakura had finally gotten back to sleep. It was far from peaceful, Kakashi could tell. She didn't want to let him go. Kakashi understood that she didn't want to be alone so he acquiesced to her silent request.

She had always been a sensitive person. Kakashi could honestly say that he had expected Sakura to go through what she was now because he knew, even if she never admitted it verbally, that she had loved Neji with every fiber of her being. It had taken years to bloom, years of nurturing for that love to be only to be taken away just a heartbeat short of seeing it bear fruit.

He also knew that wherever Neji was now, he didn't have an ounce of regret in him. He loved Sakura enough to give his life for. That was enough for Kakashi to believe that Neji would never regret what he did that day. Perhaps that was what made it more tragic…

Now, as he watched her sleep, Kakashi whispered his promise, "I will always protect you, imouto. Neji, wherever you are, I promise that I will help Sakura find happiness once again. One day, I hope that she finds a man who could love her as much as you did, or perhaps even more. Until that day, I promise to be Sakura's strength."

XxXxXx

Kabuto knocked on Orochimaru's office door. When he was given the approval to enter, he opened the door and said, "I have set at meeting with Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura tomorrow at 10 in the morning, Orochimaru-sama. You will be expected at their shop."

"Very well,"

Knowing when he was being dismissed, Kabuto moved to leave when Orochimaru's voice stopped him, "Kabuto, I was told that it seemed that the Uchiha had taken a liking to the pink-haired girl named Haruno Sakura. For some reason, he had treated her differently. Uchiha Itachi doesn't go things on a whim. Perhaps this girl means more to him than what he intentionally shows now. I want to know everything about her. I want to know more than the initial information that was taken of her. Have her every move followed."

Kabuto smiled and bowed to go to do his master's biding.

To be continued….

I am so sorry that I took forever to update. Since I've decided to continue my studying and have started to apply to various post-graduate colleges, it has taken a lot of my time and energy aside from going to work and the usual errands. Also, I had a lot of internal debate regarding this chapter. I wanted to keep it real so I had to write and re-write a LOT of things so that it's consistent with the other chapters and for those chapters to come. I wanted to write more but decided to cut it here because I know you guys have waited a long time already. I'll make it up in the next chapter. The next chapter will be longer than this one. I hope that I will get to finish that sooner than the time it took me to write and upload this.

Please do review. I appreciate you guys reading this far but I would appreciate it more if you dropped a message. I gets me motivated and pressure to actually write and put out a chapter. Thanks.

Michiko


	11. Chapter 11

**GREEN EYES**

**Chapter 11**

_It was a very exhausting day. Practice had just finished and it was getting late before I started for home. When I was almost home, it was strange. The lights weren't turned on like it usually was. There was no Sasuke running out the front door to meet me or Mother calling out to Sasuke. It wasn't that strange that Father's car wasn't in the drive way but the stillness of the house, somehow I felt that there was something wrong. _

_I took out my house keys. When I opened the door, darkness greeted me. _

"_Tadaima! Mother? Sasuke?" I called out but there was no answer. My initial thought that they might have been in the room, asleep, like the other time I got home this late, was immediately proven wrong. Sasuke had been sick and Mother had driven herself to the point that she fell asleep beside Sasuke's bed while trying to give him some cold compress._

_I turned on the lights and headed towards the kitchen. I dropped my stuff by the foot of the staircase so that I could just grab them later when I went up to my room. Finding out where everybody was had been a more pressing issue than cleaning up after myself at that moment. Mother usually stuck messages on the refrigerator whenever something happens and she had to run out the last minute. When there was no note, I found it really strange. _

_Before I could contemplate more of the strange circumstances of that night, the doorbell rang. I immediately headed towards the door. It surprised me when I found my teenage cousin, Shisui there. I wasn't able to get a word in when the look on his face stopped me. At that moment, I knew without a shadow of doubt that something really awful had happened. _

"_Come on, Itachi. Let's head to the hospital."_

_A sudden chill ran through my spine. Without another word, I followed him towards his car. It was a silent trip to the hospital. I wondered who was hurt. At that moment I could only hope that it wasn't that grave. Boy was I wrong…dead wrong…_

_My world changed that very night. Nothing was the same again._

XxXxXx

"You must be Temari," Itachi said as he offered his hand to shake.

The woman shook his hand with a firm grip, "Yes, Sir."

Itachi then nodded in acknowledgement as they all settled in their respective seats. "I am sure that Nara-san had already briefed everyone here." Nods were thrown around. Itachi then turned to Shikamaru, "Have you decided yet?"

Temari and Kisame didn't say anything as they looked on to Shikamaru. "Yes, I have. I know Ino will find out whether or not we tell her. But no, now isn't the time. I will let her know when the time comes. I will talk to her about Temari though. Since Sakura is in a vulnerable position right now, she has insisted to let Ino deal with all the business decisions for the time being."

XxXxXx

"Sakura!" The rosette haired woman tilted her head in question as she closed the front door of their shop close. Koji sat by her feet.

Ino immediately walked towards Sakura. Judging by her footsteps, it seemed that Ino was excited. There was another pair of footsteps. It was light but the gait was confident. She knew that it wasn't Shikamaru or any of their friends. Before she could ask though, Ino said, "Sakura, I would like you to meet Temari. She's going to help out around here from now on. Temari, this is my best friend and business partner, Sakura."

Sakura extended her hand to the general direction that she thought Temari was in and offered a small smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you."

Temari grasped her hand and replied, "It is nice to meet you too, Sakura-san. I hope to be a great help around here."

"Oh please! Just Sakura. You don't have to be so formal with me. Oh and by the way this here is Koji. You don't have to fear him."

XxXxXx

When Kakashi walked through the doors, Hinata and Chouji immediately perked up.

"Kakashi-san? Are you sure you're ready to work? Is Sakura okay?" Hinata immediately asked.

Kakashi nodded and turned to them. "Sakura insisted in working today. I'm not entirely sure if she is 100% fine but she said that she needed something to do to help her get back to things. So, what's the game plan today?"

Chouji pushed the menu and said, "Which area would you like to work in today?"

"Hmm? I'll take the cakes. You can have the breads. We'll split up the others."

Chouji nodded. Hinata smiled and said, "Well, this is the trial run and soft opening before the grand opening ceremony in two days. Let's do our best, especially for Neji-nii-san."

"For Neji!" The two other men agreed.

Before the broke up to start their respective duties, Hinata approached Kakashi and said, "Please feel free to leave if you want to check up on Sakura. I'll take over until you get back. I'm sure Neji-nii-san wouldn't mind that."

"Thank you, Hinata."

XxXxXx

Itachi was deep in thought. He was holding his pen in his hand. He had just finished re-evaluating the people under his employ. "Tanaka-san, please call Uzumaki-san into my office now."

"Yes, Sir."

Itachi sat back. Without a doubt the remaining profiles in his desk posted the biggest probability of being the leak. His eyes narrowed. It was beginning to become more and more complicated.

It didn't take long for a series of knocks brought him back to reality. After granting permission to enter, Naruto walked towards Itachi's desk, not really sure why he was called. Itachi's stoic expression wasn't that much reassuring either.

"I will cut to the chase," Itachi started. "I want your help in containing a leak within this company and to find out why Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino's contract was manipulated." He then pushed a folder towards a very stunned Naruto.

The stunned man accepted the folder and browsed through the contents. "Did you know all along that their contract was manipulated?" Naruto said through clenched teeth. Even if he was talking to his boss, said boss had dealt with two of his close friends, one whom he considered like a sister.

"Yes."

"Then why? Do you have any idea how hurt Sakura-chan-"

"I know perfectly well. Tell me, Uzumaki-san, are you familiar with Orochimaru?"

Naruto was ready for another angry rant but the question caught him off guard. Confusion set it. "The snake? He was one of the people Jiraiya-sensei trained with before. What does he have to do with Sakura-chan?"

"It seems that he began to have an interest in commissioning both Haruno-san and Yamanaka-san into a project immediately after they were confirmed to be free from ours. I understand that their business expectedly has customers but the timing commissioning right after their contract with us was manipulated is, I think you would agree, suspicious."

"Let me get this straight," Naruto had a frown upon his brow. He was starting to have an inkling why Itachi acted the way he did and why the contract was manipulated. "The reason for your two requests is because Orochimaru is behind everything."

Itachi didn't immediately answer. "I have heard that you are to be one of the groomsmen in Nara Shikamaru's wedding. He is expecting your call soon I believe."

At first, Naruto was baffled at the sudden change in topic. Itachi didn't say anything as he waited for his PR head to read between the lines. It wasn't still clear when Naruto answered, "Yes, well I better call him up then."

XxXxXx

_It was true, what Neji said, it was true. They started to attend my school. At first I didn't think that he would spend time with me or even talk to me again. From what I was hearing, it seemed that he was being well-liked by everybody. _

XxXxXx

Sakura stood in front of Sasuke's grave. She needed her Sasuke-kun more than ever. She was emotionally drained and wanted nothing more than to feel Sasuke's reassurance to help strengthen her. She would have gone to Neji's grave but she feared that she would breakdown once again. She didn't think she was strong enough to face his grave alone for the first time since his death. She wanted him to be alive so much that she also feared that she might face him with a bitter heart for just surviving. His sacrifice, his memory didn't deserve that.

Now, as she stood before her best friend, the boy whom she loved as a brother and best friend, tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. It's me again." Sakura struggled to keep her voice from shaking. "It's been a week since Neji was buried. And I…" She closed her eyes. Koji nuzzled against her leg, offering whatever comfort her could give. "It's so unfair, Sasuke-kun. First, you and now, Neji…while I…I survived both times."

"I still don't understand why you had to leave all those years ago." Sakura knelt in front of Sasuke's grave and sat carefully, tucking her legs gracefully by her side. Koji curled up by her side and laid his nose on her lap.

That was how Mikoto had found her and Koji. The sight struck a chord within the Uchiha Matriarch's heart. She had wanted to visit his youngest son today and just tell him everything that has been happening, most of all, how missed he was. She didn't expect the young woman she considered a daughter to be there and in tears.

Mikoto walked up towards the younger woman and her dog. Koji's ears twitched as he picked up on Mikoto's arrival. He lifted his head just as Sasuke's mother came by their side. Mikoto laid a hand on his head and gave him a pat before placing the bouquet of flowers in front of her son's grave. She then turned to the rosette beside her.

Without any exchange of words, the older woman engulfed the younger in a warm, motherly hug. No words were exchanged as the older woman allowed the younger to shed her grief. It was hard holding back her own as she viewed Sakura like a daughter. It was heartbreaking to watch her cry.

"You know what, my dear," Mikoto started as she leaned back a little, looking down at Sakura's tear-stained face. Mikoto gave her a motherly smile and wiped some of the tears away. "When Sasuke-chan died all those years ago, as a mother, I felt as if a part of me died. It goes against nature." She started stroking Sakura's pink locks. "He and Itachi-chan were supposed to be the ones to bury me. Instead, I had to bury him. I thought that I wouldn't be able to continue living until I started noticing a little pink-haired girl who lost her sight always visiting my son's grave. I kept seeing her through the years and have gone through whatever life threw at her. Through the years, I've started seeing her as the daughter I never had."

"Sakura, all these years you have stood by my son. I am eternally grateful that he has you as a best friend. I know you have lost a very important man in your life days ago and life seems so unfair. But I have faith that you'll find your own little girl who will show you that you can start living again. Sasuke-chan will always be with you as he is with me. I'm sure you know that."

XxXxXx

"Tenaka-san," Itachi's elderly secretary looked up from where she was sorting some papers to be filed and reproduced. A young man walked up to her and handed her several folders. "These were delivered at reception downstairs addressed to Uchiha-sama. They said that the messenger who delivered them had told them that Uchiha-sama is expecting them."

"Oh! Thank you. I'll take care of it."

XxXxXx

"Alright," Kabuto said as he finished the call and returned the receiver. He then turned towards Orochimaru. "Haruno Sakura has been distancing herself a little bit since the Hyuuga died."

Orochimaru smiled. "Excellent. The opportunity will come. I will hit the Uchiha where it hurts. I hear that that little princess is like a daughter to both Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. What a perfect find she is, don't you think, Kabuto?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Get me Juugo and Suigetsu. I have something I want them to do."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama. I'll call them right away."

XxXxXx

_Sakura sat beneath the cherry blossom tree again. Her knees were up against her chest. She hid her face as tears were falling down from her eyes. The other kids had finally left her alone. She wouldn't have been able to take their taunts and teasing more. She just wanted to be left alone. _

_That was hope Neji found her again. "It seems that I always find you like this, Sakura." He said as he took a seat next to her. _

"_H-hyuuga-san?" Sakura looked up, turning to where she had heard his voice. _

_Neji smiled and took out his handkerchief before proceeding to wipe away her tears. "Didn't I tell you that you can call me Neji?"_

_Sakura blushed and looked down. Neji wouldn't have any of it. He lifted her face a bit and said, "Sakura, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Why do you hide?"_

"_Why? You're the only one who is nice to me after Sasuke-kun…why?"_

"_I know how it feels, Sakura and I don't want you to go through it."_

"_But you don't know me, Neji-san. I'm just a blind girl with a big forehead and pink hair and nobody likes me."_

"_That's not true," Neji laid a hand on her shoulder. "I like you." Sakura started to blush on cue. "I think you are a sweet girl who has a lot of potential."_

_Sakura was silent. Neji then continued to say, "I was born blind." Sakura stilled. Neji continued. "I lived my first years blind. I only had my surgery last year."_

"_Surgery? What's that?"_

"_Surgery. It means doctors are going to put you to sleep and they will make you better if simple medicines and vitamins can't."_

"_What did they do?"_

"_I remember they gave me something to fall asleep. When I woke up, there was something covering my eyes. It was a few days after when they removed it. For the first time, I saw what light was."_

_Sakura was quiet. She was thinking. For the first time ever since she lost her sight and lost Sasuke, she wasn't alone and it wasn't bad to hope again. "Neji-san?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you…do you think I could see again?"_

_Neji took the little girl's hand and smiled, "One day, maybe you can see again, Sakura. But you must believe something now. Can you do that?"_

_The pink-haired girl nodded. "Seeing doesn't always mean looking at things through your eyes. My Okaa-san and Otou-san helped me understand that sometimes you don't need your eyes to see."_

"_What does that mean, Neji-san?"_

"_It means, Sakura, that you must never forget that you are special and even if your eyes can't see anymore, you have not stopped being special. I learned a lot of things before I could see. I learned to take a bath on my own. Fix my clothes. Tie my shoes. Walk from one place to another. I even learned how to play with my cousins. My Okaa-san even taught me how to play the piano. Like I said, Sakura-chan, I believe you are special. So you don't have to cry anymore and if you feel like it, I'll be here."_

_The young Sakura inched closer to Neji and enveloped him in a hug. "You're like Sasuke-kun, always helping me. I've never had a brother, only Kashi-'nii. If I had a brother, I hope he's like you." _

_Neji couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. He wrapped an arm at the young girl and laid his other hand on her head, pretty much like what he does to Hinata and Hanabi. _

"_You'll teach me, Neji-san, right?"_

"_Of course, I'll always be here to teach you, Sakura." He then tightened his embrace. "I'll always be here."_

XxXxXx

Sakura took a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She sat in her work station and immersed herself with work. Small orders were piling up aside from the big projects that they were commissioned. After having gone to the cemetery to visit Sasuke and had cried on his mother's shoulder, it became easier for her to renew her strength to start living again. She wanted to visit Neji next time and before then, she wanted to be able to get herself together so that she could honor Neji.

As she started working, Sakura let her mind wonder, as well as her heart. So immersed was she in her task that she didn't notice that her cell phone was ringing. The sound was drowned by the music that she had playing in the background. She didn't notice the vibration at all.

XxXxXx

Ino closed the door that separated the back of the store to the front and walked over to Temari. "Sakura's at the back office fixing if you need something. I have to leave to do the rounds on the plant nurseries. There is also this new garden a little over the outskirts of town I want to check out. If Nara Shikamaru calls or comes over, please tell him that I'll meet him at home at around 6:30. My phone's battery just died."

"No problem, Ino-san. I'll take it from here. Oh! I've just finished the arrangements for the party at the Shigematsu Complex. They just called to say that they wouldn't be able to come by to pick it up. Shall I deliver them?"

"No, I'll take it. I'll be needing help bringing them to the car though."

Once Ino left, Temari was about to go inside when she noticed Itachi. "Uchiha-sama,"

Itachi bowed in acknowledgement. They both headed inside, Temari heading for the counter while Itachi followed at a more leisurely pace. He glanced at the mirror overlooking Sakura's workstation only to find it empty. He turned to Temari.

"She's in the back office. Ino-san just left."

Itachi gave a nod. He paused before finally saying, "I'd like to talk to Sakura. If Yamanaka-san happens to call, please tell her that I mean Sakura no harm and she doesn't need to come back here as of yet."

Temari nodded. Itachi proceeded to the back. He hadn't initially planned on seeing her. He knew that there was much risk with what he was doing but Itachi couldn't shake the feeling of having the need to see her, make sure that she was alright. After how he acted last time they were together, in the back of Itachi's mind, he knew that he shouldn't be going to her. Seeing her in grief at the funeral of Hyuuga Neji several days ago made the need to go to her stronger although he held back. Now, Itachi resolved to somehow extend a hand to her. Also, the situation with Orochimaru was getting more dangerous.

From what he gathered from Sasori and Deidara, it seemed that the snake had developed an interest with both Ino and Sakura. His gut was telling him that Orochimaru was more interested in Sakura. There was no way in hell he was going to allow that snake anywhere near her. She needed to start being extra precautious when dealing with that snake.

The door to the back office was in front of him. He hesitated but his resolve renewed when he reminded himself what was at stake. He knocked and a heartbeat later he got Sakura's approval to enter. Sakura's back was to him. Koji was looking at him. Judging by the dog's demeanor, Itachi knew that he was slightly on edge with him.

"You aren't Temari. Are you going to just stand there…Uchiha-san?" Sakura said, without turning back to face him. She kept fixing the final documents for the projects that she had finished. They were going to be picked up in a few hours.

Itachi let out a sigh. "I believe we have breeched that level of civility, Sakura."

"Have we, Uchiha-san? Judging by the last time we met, it seems that you still haven't gotten to know me nor I you."

"Sakura-"

It was Sakura's turn to sigh. She didn't want to talk about it. Her heart was still raw from what everything that had happened. "Please…is there something I could do for you? I am assuming that there is a reason for this sudden, unexpected visit."

Need not be told, Itachi shelved the idea of explaining what happened the last time. "Orochimaru. I am aware that he hired you for a project. I am not telling you to forfeit a business deal but I am warning you. He isn't a man to be trusted."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Uchiha-san."

He blinked with her statement. "You are aware?"

Sakura sighed again before finally turning towards him. "I am blind, Uchiha-san. I'm not stupid." She crossed her arms across her chest. She was used to being looked down onto and being misjudged.

Itachi had to bite his lower lip to keep him from saying something that could aggravate the situation more. He counted until five to get his wits together again. "I apologize. I did not mean what I inadvertently implied."

"Apology accepted. Why?"

XxXxXx

_He had led a difficult life from the start. He became an orphan not to long after he was born, taken by the Health, Welfare and Labor Ministry temporarily while they search and notify any extended family the child had left. His mother had been disowned by her family when she got married to his father. His father had been an only child. _

_In the end, Orochimaru was awarded to his mother's parents. He may have been given to his mother's family it didn't mean that the sins of his parents didn't come to haunt him._

XxXxXx

Kira walked towards Itachi's office. She had a document that needed his signature. It wasn't pressing. She wanted an excuse to be able to enter and possibly get him to have dinner with her that evening.

Kira's expression turned like a Cheshire Cat's when she noticed that Itachi's secretary wasn't there by her desk. She was either running errands or on her break. Either way, Kira saw it as an opportunity.

She quickly sashayed over to the double oak doors and knocked. Receiving no answer, it didn't deter her from opening the door and entering. When she closed the door behind her, she noticed that Itachi wasn't there when she glanced over to his desk. She closed her eyes and counted under her breath to stave off her irritation.

She walked over to Itachi's desk, deciding to wait there for him. As she thought about it more, the more it appealed to her. Mentally she was patting herself on her back as she sat on Itachi's leather chair. Absently, she ran her hands on the leather arm rest. Itachi's faint scent was there and it made her feel giddy.

Ever since Kira first laid eyes on Itachi, she felt drawn towards him. As time passed working for him, one thing became certain, what she wanted, him.

She was brought out of her musing when she noticed that there were files atop his desk. Curious, she started to leaf through it.

Kira saw red when she realized that the files on his desk were about a certain pink-haired bitch that she thought she had already fixed. As she read through, she noticed that it was a report regarding the Haruno girl, the _latest_ information, including her business.

Kira stood as he eyes narrowed. How dare that wench steal her man? She had waited a long time to have Itachi. She wasn't going to let some pink-haired, talentless bitch steal him!

Before she could do anything though, she heard the oak door start to open. She froze and without thinking ducked under Itachi's desk. She would probably get in trouble, worst, fired, if she were caught.

"When do you expect Itachi-san to be back?" Came Naruto's voice. Two sets of footsteps could be heard walking towards Itachi's desk.

"Uchiha-sama didn't say anything, Uzumaki-sama. He only asked me to clear his after schedule and to notify him if there is something pressing that comes. Aside from that, he did not say where he is going or when he will return to the office. Perhaps he would be returning in the morning but I still cannot be certain." The elderly Tenaka explained.

Naruto sighed. "I could call him, Uzumaki-sama, if you really need to talk to him." She offered.

"Nah, that's okay, Tenaka-san. I'll call him myself later. But you could answer some of my questions, if don't mind. Whatever we talk about mustn't and will not leave this office."

There was a slight pause in conversation. Kira figured that it might have been that Tenaka had simply nodded her head.

"Haruno Sakura. Do you remember her, Tenaka-san?"

"Yes. She is that sweet girl with pink-hair. She might be blind but I can tell that she is still such a charming young woman. She came here with Mikoto-sama one time." There was this sort of smile and gentleness in the old woman's voice that made Kira feel more green with envy. Plus, she hadn't even met Itachi's mother!

"Do you, by chance, remember when she gave Itachi-san this particular folder?"

There was another pause in conversation. "If I remember correctly, she had a folder in her hand when she came with Mikoto-sama. She didn't seem to have it when they left with Uchiha-sama for lunch. I think that was the last time she was here."

"Did anything happen between when they left this office to when we were all called here that afternoon?"

"Not that I remem-wait! I remember that Oeno-san came and brought some files. She said that they were confidential and insisted that she be the one to bring them here. She left and said something about some errors before she returned them."

Naruto then said with quite an irritated voice, "I should have known that that bitch could possibly be involved."

"Uzumaki-san?!" Tenaka was slightly appalled.

"Oh! Sorry, Tenaka-san." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just that this whole mess with Sakura was because of one Oeno Kira. She did have more boobs than brains.

Tenaka gasped in shock at Naruto's language while Kira was biting her inner cheek to keep herself in check and not blow up, confronting that Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sorry for the language, Tenaka-san. I never really learned to like that bimbo. It's shocking that she's still employed with us."

Tenaka cleared her throat. "If that is all, Uzumaki-san, perhaps we should get back to work."

It wasn't more than a moment later when Kira heard the door open and the footsteps fade before the door was shut.

Kira crawled out from where she was. "Bimbo huh? I'll show that Uzumaki! I'm taking him and that Haruno Sakura down once and for all." She stared at the file she was browsing through the desk again. A sinister smile started to spread across her face as she realized just how she was going to accomplish her revenge. She gathered the files before she left, making extra sure that she wasn't caught.

XxXxXx

"Why?" Sakura asked again.

Itachi stepped closer to her and answered without hesitation, "Years ago, when Sasuke came home and told me about this little girl that the other children bullied and he had befriended her, I knew that that little girl was special. Sasuke wasn't one to make friends easily but he chose you to be his best friend. He treasured you, Haruno Sakura. I apologize for hurting you but I would like it very much if you would allow me to take his place, to protect you in Sasuke's place."

To say that Sakura was surprised with what Itachi just said was an understatement. Never would she have expected the Uchiha to utter that. She lifted her right hand, hesitated, before reaching for him again. "Itachi-san…can…can I touch you?"

Itachi didn't expect that response. His features softened towards her. He took her right hand and stepped closer to her. Sakura started to trace his arm, gently to his upper arm, to his shoulder and to his face. Her left hand then lifted. Itachi's eyes never left her face as she traced his features with her finger tips. She let his run her fingers play with his hair.

Unexpectedly, tears started to fall from her eyes. "Your features…" She started before a soft, gentle smile graced her lips. "…are almost like Sasuke-kun's. He would have grown-up to be just like you." She gave off a small chuckle and added with good humor, "Well, except for the hair."

Humor swam within his usual stoic onyx eyes. He didn't want to interrupt her. Sakura took her right hand and laid it atop his heart. She could feel his heartbeat, strong and steady. "I have finally met Sasuke-kun's beloved older brother, Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura took a step back although Itachi's eyes never left her. "I'm sorry but you can't take his place." Itachi's heart skipped a beat, a sort of disappointment that he never knew he could feel. Before he could say anything though, Sakura added as she smiled at him, "I'd rather you be Itachi. Sasuke-kun will always be my Sasuke-kun, my shinobi. No one can take his place. But that doesn't mean I can't give you a place in my life. I'd like it very much if you would be simply Itachi. I'd be honored if you would consider me a friend as I am hoping to be yours."

For a moment of complete relief and understanding, Itachi pulled Sakura towards him and engulfed her in his embrace. She was Sasuke's precious person. His parents adored her and him? He was starting to care for her. It was the only explanation he could come up with given his recent behavior. Armed with that realization, he vowed to himself that he would always look after her, whether she knew it or not.

"Sakura," Itachi said as he took a step back, his thumbs wiped the traces of tears left on her face. "There is something else you must know about Orochimaru." Sakura tilted her head to the side and waited for him. "Aside from being a powerful man, he is also very intelligent and ruthless. He has a grudge against the Uchiha because of something that had happened years ago. I am sure he knows your affiliation with me and my family. That is all the more reason why you should be cautious in dealing with him."

Sakura was silent for a moment and allowed what Itachi said to sink in. "Is he the reason why you acted the way you did the last time in your office?"

_You chose a very intelligent best friend, Sasuke. _"Yes."

She only nodded. She knew that there were other things that he wasn't telling her. She also knew that he had his reasons for that. She trusted his judgment. He will tell her if she needed and when she needed to know. "Don't shut me out…Itachi."

"I won't, Sakura."

XxXxXx

_He had been a young business analyst. His skills were at par with Jiraiya, if not better. Intelligent and cunning, he held promise. His ambition was also as great…and it would be his downfall._

_Orochimaru had been recruited by Jiraiya to help with the Uchiha Corp. It had been smooth at first but then one day, he was approached by Uchiha Madara. _

"_So," Uchiha Madara said, interrupting him from his work. "You are Orochimaru."_

"_Is there anything I could help you with?" He replied rather impassively._

_Madara just smirked and said, "You, my boy, are asking the wrong question. Remember, all you need to do is approach me and maybe you'll actually turn out…more than your parents were."_

_With that, Madara left a rather stunned Orochimaru._

XxXxXx

With a glass of red wine in his hand, Orochimaru stared beyond his office window. Unconsciously, he was swirling its contents. It had been almost twenty years since he was approached by Uchiha Madara. His thoughts then drifted to his parents. He held no love for them, after all, they were the bane of his existence. Anything that had to do with his family, he abhorred. As far as he was concerned, they were all scum.

His mother fell in love with a local thief while still in high school. Her parents were against him and told her off. But no matter what they said, she loved him and didn't care for his track record. It was speculated that he was part of the local yakuza but there was never enough proof. His parents pursued a romantic relationship and eventually, his mother dropped out of high school.

It infuriated her parents and threatened to disown her if she didn't go back to school. She fought them, telling them that she didn't care if she was going to be disowned because she loved him and he loved her. She packed up her things that very night and left without turning back.

His parents started living together. People around them believed that they were married but when they died, it was found out that they weren't. His father provided his mother with whatever she wished, dealing with drugs and crime. It eventually caught up with them when Orochimaru was born. His father had failed his boss and was punished. His mother had tried to stop it but was caught in between and died, his father not long after.

He was awarded to his maternal grandparents. It wasn't an easy childhood. Children of those who knew his parents were cruel, they were told that he was just a bastard child. His grandparents weren't any help. Although they gave him food, clothes and shelter, he was told constantly of what a disappointment his mother turned out to be, never truly loved only the embodiment of the disappointment. He was pushed to excel and to prove that he wasn't his parents.

He never had friends up until high school even though he excelled. When he entered university, he met Jiraiya. They became friends and everything else became, as anyone can say, history.

Jiraiya knew of Orochimaru's sadistic tendencies. He had seen them for himself several times. He didn't get that bad though until he was propositioned by Uchiha Madara and that partnership flopped.

_Orochimaru thought about Madara's offer. It didn't take him long to decide. He approached the man the next day. The Uchiha simply smiled at him when he saw Orochimaru at his office door. _

"_What I want you to do is simple," Madara said as he leaned back in his chair once Orochimaru sat in front of him. "Manipulate the records that you are holding so that I could prove Fugaku to be incompetent. Once I have taken him out and taken over this company, I will train you myself. When the time comes, I will give you enough money to start your own company."_

_A smile started to cross Orochimaru's lips, "You have yourself a deal, Madara-san." He offered his hand and the two sealed the deal._

Orochimaru's hand tightened around the glass of red wine. If Madara hadn't been foolish and had followed his plan, they both would have succeeded. In the long run, he would have pushed that old coot off the high stool and he would have taken over the Uchiha Corp. But Fugaku had foiled all his planning.

Thankfully for him, he had been able to embezzle enough money to start his own company. He knew that the Uchiha had suspicion regarding him and through the years their doubt was erased but there has never been enough evidence to link him. He had been careful. He vowed to take down the Uchiha just as they had shattered what had been rightfully his.

A knock came from the door, breaking his thoughts. He turned just as Kabuto and another one of his men dragged in the new recruits, Deidara and Sasori.

"Pardon the intrusion, Orochimaru-sama, but these two are undercover agents from Uchiha Itachi."

Orochimaru lifted an eyebrow. "Then what are they still doing alive?"

Kabuto stilled before a sinister smile appeared. "Of course, Orochimaru-sama. We will handle it."

XxXxXx

It was late in the afternoon after work. Sakura had decided to go visit Sasuke once again. She wanted to tell him about Itachi. Koji was there by her side while she conversed with Sasuke silently. Koji suddenly shot up and started growling as two figures approached them. Before Sakura could ask Koji what was wrong, a man grabbed her from behind and placed a cloth in front of her nose and mouth.

A single shot was then heard, breaking the silence of the cemetery.

(to be continued…)

I am so, so sorry for the late update. Things had been crazy with work and school. Anyway, please do review. I really, really want to know what you guys think. Oh and I'm wrapping this up pretty soon hehe so I hope that I get to see you guys until the end. I'll keep this A/N short so that I could start with the next chapter already. Please, please review. Thank you.

Michiko


	12. Chapter 12

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**REVIEWED: **AkinA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi, Aless, AnimaAmore, AnimeFan88,animelover996, bluderk, byasaku1245, Cereza101, ChocolateXMint, crimson-lust03, DArk 16EtErnIty z8, DeathrOses, DeidaraLuver, Ell-002, emmawalters090, FFFFTURKEYS AND GRAVEH BITCH, GallyandBlack, (Guest), Hao'sAnjul, HinoteRaion, IKillatFirstsight, ILuvMaltesers, Itachi, ItsLikethatYaKnw, kagomes heart, Karleta, KawaiiSin, Kaydreams, Kyuubi's angel of darkness, Lunafix, Melyss, minniemousemom, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, nayuda mishino, Nox Maltid, OTURAN-IKAMUZU1, Priya, Rageful Jewel, Romantically Distant, Sakura Crystals, sasusaku3623649, SiriusBalisticPretzels, skipbeataddict, TeamTHEFT, The Ninja Artist, trebleclefgirl, ul-him, Vadergirl102, withloveagain, 24kk, Xx4yingyang4xX, xxsakuraxloverxx, Yuki-Hime 2097, zenbon zakura

**ADDED TO FAVS: **2008roseelixir, Aerith102, AkatsukiMember, anibutterfly, AnimaAmore, animelover996, AssassinNumber7, Black snake eyes, BloodyBlackWolf, Cal-Kitty, cat-tastic, catxangel, Cesia14, Cherry13blossom, ChocolateXMint, crimson-lust03, Cute Neko Obession, cutiezam24, DaidaraLuver, Danzig and Hildanski, DArk 16EtErnIty z8, .Skies, Dawnshadow1228, DeathrOses, Dennizu, digital hellcat, dosierosie95, DrAnime203, emmawalkters090, EmmettLover93, EternitySilent, faith199361, GallyandBlack, Giglz101, griffindork93, Hannah Bowers, IgniesFelicis, iiDorkie, IKillatFirstsight, JAYXLE, jayyee, jumper2151, Kaisell, Katarin KawaiiSin, Kishika, ke-ke999, Koneko-Hime11, Koreanluver, kougakun131313, ksbaby07, kushina98, laaugustina, Lacrimis Ignis, LILSakura, Lloigor, lloo161, loveduckpig, LovingBlossems101, Mallomars, MarieSeleneArroyo, Master Chief of Puppetland, micchi sakura, MiruHan, moonlightkissed, music fans, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, nasakelova, needmoreYOUTH, newakatuskimember, newspapercabs, nitsu13, Nox Maltid, Oh-Holy-Ruler-Mika-chan, Orihara Kanra, Rakiku Inoe, .CHoMP, Raven1123, romyblossom, RoseCallisto, SapphireViolin, Sakura Crystals, SaKuRa-Blossom29, Sakura-chan65, savagewolfdemon22, seeingthroughtheblack, ShadowWolfAlchemist, ShinigamiKuroShiroNeko, Sinrya Mangafn, skipbeataddict, storax hime, Teeny-Turtle, Tenshi no Sakura, The One And OnlySakrua Haruno, The Shuiro Amaya, TheThingsThatMatter, TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan, ThousandOfMilesAway, timoteii, TrueFan31, TsukiNokoOokami, Uchiha Fans, ul-him, , Vampy Kitten, ViEN-Ti, watchingtherain1, wierdpony115, withloveagain, 24kk, Xx4ying4yang4xX, XxDeath-Star98xX, xxsakuraloverxx, XxmorticiansdaughterXx, xXxKuromixXx, zenbon zakura

**FOLLOWERS: **2008roseelixir, A-Dream's-Nightmare, acute acumen, Aerith102, aerous, AkinA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKo, AlenEm, Alice-hime of the moon, alichaSxS, Amawasya, Amista, angel178, AnimaniacXOX, AnimaAmore, animelover996, animeXtenshiXhime829, Asarin159, B-Mine, badhairday247, beebee7, bestfriendsmusic, Black Kunai, bluderk, BleachNaruto2712, , Britork, Cami-chan23, cat-tastic, celinad, Cereza101, cerulean azure, Cheekydemon, cherrys-and-strawberrys, Chief of Puppetland, ChocolateXMint, chrysGenovesee, Cissus, crazycherry459, crimson-lust03, Cute Neko Obession, Danzig and Hildanski, .Skies, DarkArtemis4, DarkEmpress192, Death Waltz, DeathrOses, divine-chaeos13, DreamBoundForever, ellessia, Ell-002, emmawalters090, EmmettLover93, Emumoon, EternitySilent, , gaaramonkey, griffindork93, Hao'sAnjul, HappyBunny855, 'time.i, IAMAMANDA, IceBlack, iiDorkie, iluvya2much, impromptumelody95, InARealPickle, jayyee, kag fan, kagomes heart, Karleta, Kaydreams, KawaiiSin, ke-ke999, kitten of a dragon, konoha kid, kougakun131313, kushina98, Kyuubi's angel of darkness, laaugustina, Lacrimis Ignis, LadyTigerlilyUchiha, LaLA Lane, Laughing at Walls, LloydIrvingisMine, LovingBlossems101, lullabyexgoodnight, LunaDrake, Lunafix, mad-dog13, Magicalflame, Mallomars, Melyss, messy-hair-day, micchi sakura, MiruHan, monya, MoonShadow396, mrcdztrn, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, needmoreYOUTH, Neko-chan290, newspapercabs, Nox Maltid, Nyaellia, OTURAN-IKAMUZU1, ProBowler, qawashere, , .CHoMP, Regin, Rhonda21, Rodriguez2010, RoseCallisto, Rowan Isabella McCarter, SapphireViolin, Sakura Bless, Sakura Crystals, SaKuRa-Blossom29, SasuSaku1720, sasusaku3623649, Scififanta, seeingthroughtheblack, Seiden, ShadowWolfAlchemist, Shockinblue, silversamjokgo, Sinrya Mangafn, SiriusBalisticPretzels, skipbeataddict, SpicyLove, storax hime, TeamTHEFT, Teeny-Turtle, the epic fayle, ThousandsOfMilesAway, ToraRaven, trebleclefgirl, TsukiNokoOokami, Twisted Musalih, Uchiha Fans, uchiha miyo, UchihaSakura2007, ul-him, V-Oh, Vadergirl102, Vampy Kitten, vimes, violentblossom, watchingtherain1, White Love, winged-angel21, 24kk, Xx4ying4yang4xX, xXBlueDazeXx, XxBirdxOfxHermesxX, XxDeath-Star98xX, XxdeformedangelxX, xXDemDemXx, xxsakuraloverxx, xXx-darkblossoms-xXx, xXxKuromixXx, Yuuki-Hime 2097, zenbon zakura

**CS: **Itachi & Sakura; My Rainbo of favorites

And to all those unnamed that have read this humble story of mine, thank you very, very much!

"**It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see." – Henry David Thoreau**

**GREEN EYES**

_**In loving memory of my best friend, Jet, whom is now soaring high with the angels above. We haven't been together since kindergarten, after that accident that took you away too soon, I know you are in a better place. I will never forget you, nor everything you've taught me.**_

_**In loving memory of my beloved, Hiroshi, I will always honor you and the sacrifice you did to save a life. You taught me how it is to love and feel loved. You will always be my hero, my Hiro. I love you and you will never be forgotten. **_

_**Okay, I know, I know, it took forever to get this chapter up. I could say I'm sorry but honestly, hehe, I can't. From school to work and other stuff, it's not really easy to find the time to write, or have the inspiration. I really had to do some soul searching to be able to decide what happens, how things happen and everything. But at last I was able to finish it! Wohoo! Enjoy!**_

_**Michiko**_

**Chapter 12**

"_Sakura," Kakashi started as he looked at his younger cousin. "Have you ever thought of what you wanted to be?"_

_Sakura tilted her head to the side. Dream? Could she really dream after having turned blind? Sure Neji believed in her and had been helping her. Sasuke also made sure that she had confidence in herself before he passed. Kakashi supported her in whatever it was she needed to do. But…could she really allow herself to dream to be someone again?_

"_I did once, Kakashi-nii."_

"_What changed, Sakura?"_

_She turned towards him and looked incredulously. "Are you seriously asking that, nii'-chan?"_

"_It's kinda hard to miss that I'm blind."_

_Kakashi let out an exasperated sigh. "Imouto, you are just blind, not helpless. I thought after all this time Neji and I have finally convinced you?"_

"_It's not that. It's just-"_

"_Just what, Sakura?" Kakashi then knelt in front of her, gently taking her hands in his. "You have to believe that you still can do anything, be whatever it is you have always dreamed of."_

_Tears started falling from her eyes. "How can I, 'nii-chan? I have always wanted to be an artist. I want to draw all the colors, make beautiful masterpieces. All I can see now is black. How can I show the world color when my world is without it?"_

_His grip on her hands tightened a bit. A hand came up to brush her tears away. "Listen to me, your heart isn't impaired, only your eyes. If you want to be an artist, all you need is your heart"_

"_But I can't see what I am drawing anymore, much less what colors I pick."_

"_You can always try another medium, Sakura."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like glass." Sakura stiffened. "Hear me out, Sakura, before you react. I have seen some people create glass sculptures. Some have color, some don't'. It is still art."_

_Before Sakura could utter another reason for it being impossible, Kakashi cut her. "I've never known you to be a quitter, Sakura. Don't you dare start now. Just try it before you say no because whether you like it or not I'm pushing you to be an artist like you dreamt to be. I'll fight anyone, including you, to make it happen."_

XxXxXx

**13:34 (1:34 p.m.)**

Kira drove towards her friend's apartment. She knew that the bitch was probably still at her apartment, either nursing a hang-over or banging someone. Kira hoped that she was banging Kabuto to make her job easier. She snickered. In a way, Kira was jealous of Tsubame since she knew that she didn't work and was being supported by her oblivious boy friend, Tetsuya. She wouldn't mind having a life like that.

Finding a parking space, Kira parked her car and quickly headed up the stairs towards Tsubame's apartment. Without any other thought, she started pounding on the door.

"Tsubame! It's me, Kira! Open up!" She continued pounding her fist on the door.

When the door still didn't open, Kira started tapping her foot. She was not in the mood for being ignored. She had a score to settle and she wasn't going to let that bitch in the apartment from delaying her. When she raised her fist to knock again, the door opened revealing a very disgruntled Tsubame.

"What crawled up your ass and started banging on my door at-"

"Shut it, Tsubame." Kira then pushed her way through the front door, looking inside for any signs of a man. "You alone or is some guy hiding in your bedroom?"

"What is your problem?" Tsubame answered indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Kabuto. I need to talk to him."

One of Tsubame's eyebrows shot up in question. "Look," Kira started, "I don't care if he's your boy toy even if you say that he's your "cousin". I need to talk to him about something."

Tsubame's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe that Kira would actually say that. Before she could say anything, Tetsuya's voice reached them, "What is Kira talking about?"

Both women turned towards the bedroom door. Tsubame paled while Kira snickered a little and crossed her arms. "Oh so you're here. He's at his office then. See ya." Kira then started for the front door, not really caring what was happening behind her back or that her supposed friend and her boy friend were arguing.

XxXxXx

**14:01 (2:01 p.m.)**

Orochimaru was in his office, while Kabuto was there delivering the latest reports when a knock came. "Forgive the intrusion, Orochimari-sama, Kabuto-sama," Orochimaru's secretary said, "But Kabuto-sama there is a woman here, Oeno Kira-san, who is insisting to speak with you now. She said that it's urgent."

Kabuto glanced at Orochimaru. "Go ahead, Kabuto."

With his master's permission, Kabuto gave an acknowledging nod before leaving the office. Once he passed through the door, he immediately noticed Kira standing in the hallway, seemingly waiting for him.

"Kabuto,"

"Kira," He answered before walking towards her, "What brings you here?"

"I need your help. In return, I will tell you something that you might find interesting."

"What is this about exactly?"

"I need your help in making a certain Haruno Sakura disappear. It seems she is very important to Uchiha Itachi." Kira said without preamble.

Kabuto's eyebrows shot up. He stilled at the implication of the information. "And if I make that happen, how will it benefit me?"

Kira's lips turned into a sly smile. "Let me have your word first before I say anything else."

"You have my word. Now, what is it?"

"You have a pest problem within this company, feeding Uchiha Itachi all the information about your deal with Haruno Sakura. Now, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that there is a high chance that the information being rallied isn't _just _about that pink-haired bitch."

XxXxXx

**14:03 (2:03 p.m.)**

After Itachi's encounter with Sakura, he started driving towards the café near the precinct where he was supposed to meet Shikamaru. On his way, his thoughts kept drifting back to Sakura. Itachi couldn't explain how he felt when Sakura reached for him, touching him, softly studied his face.

_"I'd rather you be Itachi. Sasuke-kun will always be my Sasuke-kun, my shinobi. No one can take his place. But that doesn't mean I can't give you a place in my life. I'd like it very much if you would be simply Itachi. I'd be honored if you would consider me a friend as I am hoping to be yours."_

Her words echoed not only in his mind but in his heart and soul. For the first time in years, Itachi felt this lightness within him that he never knew he would feel. To be accepted for who he truly was, no one aside from his parents had made him feel that. The sincerity of her words made her endear to him more. I_t _made him more determined to protect her more.

Arriving at the café, Itachi ordered himself a macchiato while he waited for Shikamaru. A group of women seated at a table nearby was beckoning him over but he paid them no mind. As he waited for his order, Itachi's mind drifted again towards Sakura and unconsciously started comparing her to the women who were in the café.

Whereas those women wore make-up, a little too much in his opinion, Sakura simply chose to have lip gloss. If she did have make-up, courtesy of her best friend Yamanaka Ino, it was barely there. From where he stood at the counter and also when he started walking towards the table of his choice, he could smell the perfume those women had on. It was slightly overpowering. He much preferred Sakura's subtle scene of jasmine and cherry blossoms.

Where the other women would do much to catch his attention, Sakura chose to be herself and simply asked to be viewed as person just like everybody else. Perhaps that was why he liked her.

Itachi froze. Liked her? Did he truly like her? It was true that he felt an attraction to her. He wouldn't deny that fact but he wasn't sure if he liked her more. Itachi knew that there was this intense need inside of him to protect her, to do everything in his power to make sure that she is safe. But, he had always associated that fact to her being Sasuke's best friend, as well as a daughter-figure to his parents. As he was thinking about it, holding her in his arms a few hours back, having the discussion they did and how things have turned out, Itachi was beginning to see that his actions meant something deeper.

What was more surprising was that Itachi didn't find that particular epiphany repulsing. Truth be told, he welcomed it. His realizations didn't occupy his thoughts for long, though.

Shikamaru had arrived and took the seat in front of him, holding his brewed coffee and several folders. "Sakura is a very special person. You should know that a lot of people are going to disregard your name and hurt you if you hurt her, myself included."

Itachi didn't expect that from the Nara. "I am quite certain that little comment is not part of the purpose of this meeting."

Shikamaru's gaze sharpened as he looked at Itachi straight in the eyes. It took Itachi by surprise that he was in the receiving end of the normally passive Nara's gaze, "You can cover it all you want Uchiha Itachi but your actions are geared towards protecting Haruno Sakura."

"You and your family have been dealing with Orochimaru for years. The situation in your company has been going on for awhile now. You have started to become more aggressive in nipping the situation when Sakura came into the picture, not to mention that little stunt that you did the last time you two made contact. You are aware that Ino is my fiancée and I am sure that you wouldn't be stealing her from under my nose, which leaves Sakura."

"I agree that Sakura is special. I also understand where you are coming from as you are engaged to her best friend and also her friend. I assure you that I only have her best interests at heart." Itachi replied as he chose his words carefully.

At first, Shikamaru didn't say anything. He scrutinized everything about Itachi before he sighed and muttered under his breath, "…medukosai…" He then pushed a folder towards Itachi and said, "On to other matters, these are reports from Deidara and Sasori. Before you go over them, you must know that I told Kisame to have those two lay low for awhile. That would be their last report for a certain period of time."

Itachi looked up from the folder. Shikamaru didn't give him time to ask, "Their identities maybe compromised sooner than expected."

XxXxXx

**16:15 (4:15 p.m.)**

"It won't be long now. She will be dealt with soon." Kabuto said as he replaced the receiver of the phone and turning towards Kira.

She was seated in one of his lounge chairs at his office. A smile broke from her lips when he told her the news. "Great! Oh and I suggest that you weed out the mole because Uchiha Itachi is smart."

"This day won't end without me knowing who that person is."

Kira smirked and motioned to get up, "So you know, your cover with Tsubame is screwed. Come to think of it, I never knew what you saw in that bitch."

Kabuto stood from his seat and walked towards Kira. "Nothing but an easy lay." He brought his knuckles up and gently stroked her cheek. "Any suggestions on replacement?"

Kira pulled him towards her and kissed him roughly. "You make sure that pink-haired witch is gone and I might be open to some suggestions."

XxXxXx

**17:54 (5:54 p.m.)**

Sakura didn't struggle long before she succumbed to the effects of the drug. She fell limp against Suigetsu while Juugo was keeping his gun. Koji lay lifeless by his feet, in front of Sasuke's grave.

"We've got the girl. We better get going before someone comes looking for her." Suigetsu said as he carried her.

"You know, the girl is kinda pretty. You think-"

"Shut up, Juugo. For once will you stop thinking with your dick? Last time I allowed you to take liberties, we both got in trouble with Orochimaru-sama, not to mention Kabuto. I don't know about you but I am not risking my chances to get laid. I like where my junk is."

"Whatever, dude. I'm telling you I wouldn't mind to taste some of that."

XxXxXx

**17:55 (5:55 p.m.)**

"What do you think, un?" Deidara asked Sasori as he turned off the phone. They had just gotten the order to lay low for a time and observe. They were also under orders to start extracting themselves slowly due to the increased risk of being caught.

One of Sasori's eyebrows rose. "What is there to think about, idiot? We've got our orders."

An annoyed tick appeared in Deidara's temple. "You're such a jackass, un!"

Before another word could be exchanged, the door of their shared office flew open. Both Sasori and Deidara stood up on impulse, ready to defend themselves only to be faced with barrels of guns.

Kabuto entered with a leisure gait and said, "I'm quite disappointed in the two of you. Two such promising employees only to be found out that they serve another master." He then motioned his men to apprehend the two men. Sasori and Deidara had no choice but to go without struggle.

Both men were dragged towards Orochimaru's office.

XxXxXx

**18:00 (6:00 p.m.)**

Ino closed the last lights on the shop and was locking up for the night. All bundled up, Ino was ready to leave for the night. Sakura had left earlier. She told him about Itachi's visit earlier. Ino wasn't exactly thrilled that the Uchiha had come by but after Sakura had reassured her that everything was fine and Itachi had been sincere in his apology, Ino let it go a little.

As far as Ino was concerned, Itachi wasn't fully off the hook yet. Sakura didn't deserve the humiliation and the accusations that she went through. Her best friend didn't do anything wrong. If Sakura did, then so did she. Ino was there when Sakura made the final document that the Uchiha Corp. needed. She went through all the details and figures several times with Sakura. There was no way that they were at fault.

Thinking about it, she knew that it must have taken a lot for the Uchiha to come and apologize the way he did so for that he would give him points. He still had a lot of groveling up to do as far as Ino was concerned.

Sakura seemed to have accepted his apology wholeheartedly. Not that it was wrong, Ino trusted Sakura to know what felt right for her. It didn't hurt though if she held on to some of the skepticism and the doubt for the both of them.

"Ino," A voice from behind startled her from her thoughts. She turned around and smiled when she realized who it was. "Shika," She said as she launched herself to her fiancé. "You said you would be running late at work." She mumbled against his chest.

"Technically, I'm not off duty yet."

Ino stepped back and really looked at Shikamaru. She could tell that his shoulders were a little stiff. There was this calm, seriousness in his gaze that told her there was something really important going on. "Shika," She tentatively spoke. "What's going on?"

Shikamaru didn't answer right away, only looking at her before he extended a hand. "Let's go to dinner."

"Shika-"

"I'll tell you then." He cut off as he led her away.

She wanted to question him more but she knew well enough that whenever Shikamaru became like that, it was almost impossible to get anything out of him. Even if she didn't like to, Ino had no choice but to wait and hold her tongue.

Shikamaru didn't lead them far. He brought her to the restaurant at the end of the block. After getting their seats and giving their orders, Shikamaru said before Ino could say anything, "Drop the Orochimaru deal."

His sudden statement threw Ino off. Ino's eyebrows shot high and then creased in a frown. "Where did that come from?" She asked while carefully studied Shikamaru's expression.

He didn't seem fazed. There were no signs of anything but calmness. "Will you trust me on this one?"

Ino sat back and crossed her arms across her chest. "And will you trust me enough to tell me? I'm not some kid who doesn't know what to do."

"Look," Shikamaru started. He leaned towards her on the table, arms on the table. "before I tell you anything, understand that I did my best to make sure that you and Sakura are protected."

Ino was starting to have a bad feeling. "Shika-"

"I decided not to tell either of you because of the risks but things have happened and I can't keep you both from knowing now. Uchiha Itachi agrees."

"Uchiha Itachi? What does he have to do with any of this? What's going on?"

"There are a lot of things going on, Ino. A lot. But what you must understand now is that Orochimaru is a very dangerous man. You and Sakura are at risk, now more than before because of your business contract and due to Sakura's close affiliation with the Uchiha."

Ino's jaw dropped. Based on how her fiancé was acting, everything that he had said, she knew that Shikamaru wasn't playing.  
>"Nara Shikamaru." Ino's eyes narrowed. "Spit it out. You and I both know that I am not the type to just accept that vague summary. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice, dear."<p>

The waitress then arrived and placed their food in front of them, temporarily stalling their conversation. "Enjoy your food, Sir, Ma'am. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Well, Shika, dear," Ino said with a grin before taking a bite and continuing, "What's your choice?"

Shikamaru shook his head and grinned while muttering a low, "…troublesome…". He took his chopstick and grabbed a bite before wiping all amusement out of his face. "Listen, I'm not actually worried about you. Knowing you, you'd talk until those men's ears fall off-"

"Hey!"

"So, I'm reserving my worry for poor, old Sakura."

"You do know that even if you are my fiancé, I'm not above from killing you, right?"

Shikamaru and Ino met gazes and started to laugh a bit. After letting it die down, Shikamaru started, "Joking aside, I'm serious about the deal with Orochimaru. I'm also serious that you are both at risk because of Sakura's close relationship with the Uchihas. Orochimaru is the type who doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants."

Ino placed down her chopsticks. "What exactly does Orochimaru want?"

He knew that Ino would be able to find her way to that question. He never intended to lie to her, especially about this. In only a few hours, things have gone terribly wrong and Shikamaru was convinced that the only way to prevent more harm towards the two women was by letting them know at least the basis for his, their concerns. "He wants to get back at the Uchihas."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"I means that he will stop at nothing to bring down the Uchiha clan, hurt them, without any regard to what or who he destroys."

Ino was stunned. Her back was ramrod straight as the shock spread through her system. "Sakura," She muttered.

"Exactly."

She suddenly snapped out of her trance and reached for her purse. She frantically got her cell phone and started dialing. If what Shikamaru had just told her was true, it meant that it wasn't safe for Sakura to go anywhere by herself while that lunatic isn't apprehended. Sakura had told her that she would be visiting Sasuke's grave and it was getting late. She had a bad feeling about it. It seemed to escalate when she couldn't get through to Sakura. It had simply kept on ringing and Sakura wasn't the type of person who wouldn't answer.

"She's not answering." Ino's voice was full of worry and fear for her best friend. She met Shikamaru's stare.

In turn, Shikamaru signaled for the check and addressed Ino, "Keep trying. She might have left it in her bag or something."

Ino nodded and dialed again. She let it ring and ring, still Sakura wasn't answering from the other end. The moment she looked up to Shikamaru, he motioned for her to follow him.

"We're heading to the cemetery." He said.

XxXxXx

**18:40 (6:40 p.m.)**

Ino and Shikamaru headed towards Sasuke's burial spot. It was already dark and it was adding chills down Ino's spine. If Shikamaru was afraid, he didn't show it. He knew that Ino was already on edge so he reached out and held on to one of Ino's hands. He gave it a firm squeeze, letting her know that she wasn't alone.

As they neared the grave site, Shikamaru's feeling of foreboding and instinct of telling if there was something wrong was growing. He became more and more certain that there was something more going on.

"Oh my God! Is that Koji?!" Ino exclaimed by his side.

Immediately, the pair ran towards the fallen dog. Ino gasped when they confirmed that it was indeed Koji. Shikamaru cursed beside her and took out a gun and cell. As he dialed, he told Ino, "Stay close and don't do anything rash. We're heading back to the car now."

Even if he didn't see Ino's nod, he knew that she understood. "This is Lieutenant Nara. We have a situation, the possible kidnapping of Haruno Sakura. Get Deidara and Sasori out of there now."

As Shikamaru shut his phone, Ino turned to him. She was rubbing her hands on her arms, trying to bring warmth to herself. "What are we going to do, Shika? Sakura-"

Shikamaru pulled her towards himself and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Shh. She's going to be alright, Ino."

"But-"

"No buts. Come on. It's best that we get out of here."

XxXxXx

**18:43 (6:43 p.m.)**

In frustration, Kisame slammed the phone down. "Get Nara in here now!" The officers beside him scrambled out his office while Kisame started pacing around his office. Kisame swore before he sat in his chair and started dialing Itachi's number. After two rings, Itachi picked up, "You might want to get here now."

"_What happened?"_

"Sakura's missing."

XxXxXx

**18:45 (6:45 p.m.)**

"_Sakura's missing."_

Itachi's blood ran cold. He bolted up from his seat, forgetting that he was in the middle of a meeting. "What happened?" Itachi made his way towards his office. Once inside, he quickly got his coat and the keys to his car.

"_Nara called. He didn't elaborate anything. He said that Sakura was possibly kidnapped and that to extract both Deidara and Sasori."_

Itachi got in his car. "I am on my way. Let me know if there has been word."

"_Of course."_

Frustration started to build inside of Itachi. He knew without a shadow of doubt that Orochimaru was behind it. Even after everything that he did to make sure that Sakura was safe, she was still taken. He hit the stirring wheel with his fist, hard. For the moment that he was alone, he let his frustration go. With teeth clenched and hands clutching the stirring wheel tight, Itachi drove off towards Kisame's office.

If something happened to her, Itachi didn't know what he would do. No. Itachi _did _know what he was going to do. He was going to hurt Orochimaru slowly for every injury that comes towards Sakura. She had nothing to do with them or their long-time conflict so he was going to make Orochimaru pay for every tear and blood that she shed.

Itachi headed straight to Kisame's office. When he got there, it was controlled chaos in its finest. His eyes narrowed slightly. He just knew that there was something else that was going on.

Kisame noticed Itachi's arrival and made his way towards him. "We can't get a hold of both Deidara and Sasori. As of now, we are starting back-up measures. We are treating the situation as hostile. We are considering Sakura, Sasori and Deidara as hostages."

"How did you find out that Sakura was taken?"

"Koji is dead." Came Shikamaru's voice from behind the two men, making them turn. "Ino and I followed her to the cemetery. We found Koji lifeless in front of Sasuke's grave."

Both Kisame and Shikamaru noticed that slight tightening of Itachi's fists. Each man had his suspicions about Itachi's behavior but neither said anything.

"Knowing Orochimaru, he must have found out about Sakura and her close relations to my family. With both Deidara and Sasori, he is more likely to act really soon rather than later. He is bound to make a mistake somewhere." Itachi commented, trying hard to stay cool and collected.

"And he has," Kisame said, holding up a folder. Both Shikamaru and Itachi froze and looked at the other man. "Going in, we all knew what the stakes were, especially Deidara and Sasori. They weren't chosen for nothing. After it was confirmed that we couldn't get in touch with either of those two, I had Hidan check if they have activated the tracking device."

"Tracking device?" Shikamaru took the folder from Kisame, an eyebrow raised. As far as he knew, having tracking devices wasn't part of the usual procedure. Itachi looked over the contents of the folder as well.

"Basically, those two have standing orders that in case of capture, they would serve as bait and they are to lead the rest of the team to one of the hide-outs of Orochimaru."

Itachi contemplated for awhile. "We are assuming that Sakura is being kept wherever Sasori and Deidara are. Orochimaru has always been ruthless. I am not surprised if he has already issued the order to kill Sasori and Deidara."

"Yes, and that is why all teams are in alert and we are leaving with squads 1 to 3 in ten minutes. I'm assuming you would like to go like old times, Itachi?"

Itachi smirked and answered, "Is that even a question?"

XxXxXx

**19:30 (7:30 p.m.)**

Haruno Mebuki was reading when she heard a knock from the door. She looked up just as Uchiha Mikoto entered. Both women smiled at each other.

"Good evening, Mebuki-san. Do you mind if I come in?"

The other woman smiled. "O-of course not, Mikoto-san. P-pl-ease have a-a seat."

Mikoto walked and then offered the bento that she had brought. "I know that hospital food has a reputation of not being tasty so I thought I'd bring you some. Don't worry. I asked Sakura-chan first what food you can and can't eat. I also had permission from your doctor before I came to your room."

"-T-thank you, Mikoto-san."

Ever since her husband, Haruno Kizashi, and Mikoto's son, Sasuke, died all those years ago, the two women have clung to each other for support more times than not. Although they didn't see each other often, the times that they do see each other were spent catching up and exchanging stories. In between, they would exchange phone calls whenever they would have the time to.

As Mebuki started on the bento, Mikoto said, "What has the doctors said about you? When did they say that you could go home?"

"N-not f-for awhile, M-mikoto-san. I have to s-start some spe-ech t-therapy and physical t-therapy so I-I c-could learn to walk and u-se my left side again."

Mikoto nodded. After a moment of silence, "You know. it's amazing that it is only now that my son, Itachi, has met Sakura-chan."

Mebuki seemed to contemplate a little before answering, "T-they walked d-different paths and i-it is only now t-that they somehow m-met."

"After Sasuke died," Mitoko couldn't help the pause. After all the years that have passed, she still couldn't talk about her youngest without becoming overwhelmed with emotions at some point. "It changes Itachi as well. He pushed himself more into his studies and later on his work that he didn't properly grieve. As his mother, it pains me that I couldn't help him. I have already lost a son and I was afraid that I was going to lose my other one until he met your daughter."

Stunned, Mebuki looked at Mikoto. Maybe there was more to what her nephew and Sakura were saying before. She has certainly seen her daughter flush in embarrassment with Kakashi's teasing, even before he mentioned Neji's name.

"In her subtle way, Sakura helped Itachi come to terms with what happened a long time ago." Mikoto couldn't help the smile came to her lips. "I have started seeing the son I thought I have lost too. For that, I am forever grateful."

"T-they have s-pent some time together." It wasn't a question. It was a statement that Mebuki knew was true.

"Yes. They have." Mikoto gave out a small laugh. "Your daughter even taught my son how to cook some dishes, not to mention they had prepared a meal together and grocery shopping."

Mebuko smiled. Sakura always had this gentle spirit that could touch anyone who came in contact with her. She knew her daughter was very special indeed, even without her eye sight. "I-I'm glad."

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and a slightly agitated Fugaku walked in. Upon seeing his wife, he let out a sigh. Both women looked at him in confusion.

"Fugaku? What's going on?" Mikoto said as she stood and walked over to her husband.

The man stood tall again, "I apologize for barging in here, Haruno-san, but I wanted to make sure that you both are here."

"Fugaku?" Mikoto urged again, laying a hand on his arm.

Without looking, he placed a hand on top of her and said, "I want you both to stay here and don't open the door for anyone. There are police standing outside the door. If they think that the person going to enter, they are going to let them in."

"Fugaku?" This time, there was fear within her voice. Mebuki seemed to share the same sentiment.

The Uchiha patriarch clenched his jaw. He knew that he would have to tell the women the truth. He knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to his wife.

"Orochimaru is starting to act and he has Sakura."

XxXxXx

**20:05 (8:05 p.m.)**

Kakashi arrived at the apartment well past dinner time. Surprisingly, business was doing good even if they had only started. Pakkun came running to him when he entered. He noticed that the apartment was dark. It shouldn't have been that dark. He immediately went looking for Sakura.

He'd half expected that she was in the kitchen waiting for him or washing the dishes. She could have also gone to bed but still it shouldn't have been that dark. If she had gone out with Ino or her other friends, she was the type to always leave him a message. Kakashi started to get worried when he made a quick search in the apartment and he didn't find any sign of Sakura. His gut was telling him something was wrong but he forced it down. He couldn't afford to panic.

Telling himself to take a deep breath was easier said than done. Kakashi got himself a glass of water and tried to swallow the nagging feeling that he was having. When that didn't work, he went in search of his cell phone. Before he could start dialing, the screen flashed with an incoming call. It flashed Sakura's name.

A wave of relief washed over him. "Sakura, where in are-"

"If you want to see her alive, tell Uchiha Itachi that he has an hour."

Kakashi's blood ran cold. _What the hell?! _Before he could utter a single word, the call was ended. H_e _tried to call back but the operator keeps saying, "…the number you are calling is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try again later. Sorry…"

Without another thought, Kakashi dashed out the door and headed to where he knew he would be able to find Uchiha Itachi.

XxXxXx

**20:20 (8:20 p.m.)**

Kakashi cursed that it was taking him a long time to find Itachi. It had taken him longer than he had expected to reach Uchiha Corp. and as the minutes ticked, the more anxious and angry he became. He made it to the reception area and not bothering to wait for the girl to finish the current call that she was taking, he said, "Uchiha Itachi. I need to speak to him now."

The girl looked up and covered the receiver with a hand, "I'm sorry sir-"

"I don't need your apology. I need Uchiha Itachi now. It is an emergency. Where can I find him?"

"I'm sorry sir but Uchiha-sama is unavailable-"

"Don't give me that shit. I told you this is an emergency so tell me where I can find him." It was becoming very hard for Kakashi to maintain his cool as he kept on encountering red tape.

"Sir, I will have to ask you to-"

"Don't you dare send me away! I told you this is an emergency!"

The girl was starting to wave at the security to escort Kakashi out. He was well aware with what was happening but at that point he didn't care. He needed to talk to Uchiha Itachi or something is going to happen to Sakura. He wasn't going to let that happen.

As the security personnel started to close in on Kakashi, Kira's voice sounded, "What is going on here?"

The girl stood and replied, "This man was trying to get to Uchiha-sama. He is starting to make a scene."

"Bull shit! Get your hands off me!" Kakashi tried to pull his arms off from the men.

Kira's eyes narrowed. "Throw him out of here! We don't need someone like him to duty this company!"

As they were pulling Kakashi away, Naruto spoke, "Kakashi?" Making all the men freeze and turn towards Naruto. "What are you doing here? What's going on?" He addressed the older man before he gave a stern glance towards the guards, "Unhand him now."

"But Uzumaki-san-" One tried to explain.

"I said now! Or would you rather start looking for another job?"

Kira couldn't stand being undermined. "What the hell are you doing, Uzumaki? This guy is scandalizing-" She was stopped short when Naruto leveled her with a glare so intense that she knew it was better to shut up.

"Guards, please escort Oeno-san to consultation room 1 and make sure that she doesn't have her phone. Guard the door. She isn't allowed to leave until Uchiha-sama arrives and deals with her, or until I say otherwise."

It was in that moment that for the second time that night, everybody was stunned into immobility. "Kakashi, here," He tossed his car keys. "Itachi's in TMPD with Shikamaru. Go."

Kakashi nodded and ran. He knew Naruto well enough to know that the younger man knew something was up. He would figure out what Naruto knew all along when Sakura was safe. In the meantime, he had to get to Itachi as soon as possible.

As if time started to move again, the guards flagged both sides of Kira and motioned for her to go to consultation room 1. "What the hell, Uzumaki?!" Naruto didn't say anything. "Unhand me bastards!" Kira shouted as she was escorted by force.

Naruto then turned to the girl as reception who was gaping at the turn of events, "Uchiha Corp. is business as usual. No one is to say or comment about anything that has happened tonight without my consent or Uchiha-sama. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, sir."

XxXxXx

**20:35 (8:35 p.m.)**

As Shikamaru, Kisame and Itachi were going through with the final plans, "Uchiha Itachi?" came a voice that interrupted them. All three men turned to look and a fist collided on Itachi's face.

Shikamaru immediately went behind Kakashi and held onto his arms while Kisame stood between Itachi and Kakashi. "Hatake-san, calm down." Shikamaru said as he struggled to control the man.

"Calm down?! I get a call from Sakura's cell phone by an unknown man telling me that if I want Sakura safe, I have to tell Uchiha Itachi that he has an hour!" All three men froze at Kakashi's revelation. Kakashi then sent a death glare towards the Uchiha. "What the fuck did you do? Because of you, Sakura's in danger, alone somewhere!"

"You received a phone call? How long had passed since then?" Shikamaru asked while Itachi rubbed his jaw.

"8:05. Thirty minutes have passed." Kakashi answered, his gaze not wavering from Itachi.

Itachi clenched his teeth before finally looking Kakashi straight in the eyes. "Now is not the time to argue about the reasons why this all happened. We are about to leave to where we believe Orochimaru has two of the undercover agents that were sent. It's a long shot but Sakura may also be there."

Kakashi narrowed his piercing gaze. Shikamaru was convinced that he wasn't going to take another swing at Itachi so he let him go. Kisame still wasn't saying anything.

"I'm coming too." Kakashi said.

"No," Kisame finally said. He used all the authority he had as the team leader of the operation. "You are a civilian. We are already taking a risk agreeing to bring Itachi but like you said, they requested for him, not you."

Kakashi was prepared to fight to be able to go but Kisame beat him to it. "You are not helping. In the end, not only will you be putting yourself in danger but further threaten Sakura's safety. I understand where you are coming from but you are staying."

Before Kakashi could say more, his phone started ringing. Anxious for it to be Sakura's captors, he immediately answered without looking at the caller's ID. "Hello? Sakura?"

"Kakashi," came a female voice he knew from a few years ago.

"Mikoto-san?"

Itachi and the others stiffened beside him.

"Kakashi, you have to get here at the hospital. Mebuki-" Mikoto choked a sob. "You have to get here. I couldn't get a hold of Sakura. You need to come. She had another stroke. They are trying to revive her now."

Kakashi cursed. "I'm on my way." He turned towards the others and said, "Something happened to Sakura's mother. I'll trust you to save her." He then singled out Itachi, "If anything more happens to her, I'll make you pay personally, even if I think your mother is great."

Itachi nodded with much seriousness. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

XxXxXx

**20: 40 (8:40 p.m.)  
><strong>

Sakura was curled within herself by the corner. She woke up a few hours back and remembered that someone took her when she noticed that Koji wasn't with her. After stumbling around and getting bruised, she was able to find her way towards the corner. She didn't want to move in fear.

It took everything she had to keep herself from trembling or crying. For the first time in many years, she felt the weight of her blindness. It doubled the feeling of helplessness. The thought made her whimper.

The panic she was trying hard to fight was running through her veins like quicksilver. It penetrated every part, every limb of her. It made her feel so alone. She wished more than anything that she wasn't. She wished for Sasuke, for Neji, for Koji, for Kakashi. She'd even wished for Itachi. Anybody. Anybody would do so that she wasn't alone in the darkness.

She buried her face on her knees, hugging them tightly to herself. A part of her couldn't help but wish that the earth would just open up and swallow her.

At the sound of the door opening, her head shot up. Her pulse escalated. Her heartbeat was running like mad inside her chest. She heard a lot of movement, frightened what that would mean for her. She started to break out in cold sweat, knowing that she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

Sakura felt her skin jump when she heard a loud thump, closely followed by another one. She quickly realized that there were others being shoved inside the room with her when she heard their groans. Still, she dared not move.

"Oi, princess," A voice called out to her. It made her tighten her hold on her legs. "Now you have two traitors to keep you company. Come see?" When Sakura failed to move, he taunted some more, "Oh yeah, princess' blind as a bat."

Juugo then walked towards Sakura and crouched in front of her. He forcefully lifted her chin to make her look up. "Then you wouldn't mind if I do this." He suddenly stood, aimed and fired a shot.

To be continued…

Sorry guys I wanted to write the entire ending chapter but it seems that I have to cut it here because it's going to be dragging if it's too long. Also, I wanted to cut the time to upload down. It's been almost a year since my last update so yeah I had to cut it short here. Please review. I really get my motivation to write from you guys. Thanks.

Michiko


	13. Chapter 13

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**REVIEWED: **aerous, AkinA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi, Aless, AnimaAmore, AnimeFan88,animelover996, bluderk, byasaku1245, Cereza101, ChocolateXMint, crimson-lust03, crystalthrone, DArk 16EtErnIty z8, DeathrOses, DeidaraLuver, Ell-002, emmawalters090, FFFFTURKEYS AND GRAVEH BITCH, GallyandBlack, (Guest), Hao'sAnjul, HinoteRaion, IKillatFirstsight, ILuvMaltesers, Itachi, ItsLikethatYaKnw, jenny123, kagomes heart, Karleta, KawaiiSin, Kaydreams, Kyuubi's angel of darkness, Lunafix, Melyss, minniemousemom, moonloonstar, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, nayuda mishino, Nox Maltid, OTURAN-IKAMUZU1, Priya, Rageful Jewel, Romantically Distant, saki, Sakura Crystals, sasusaku3623649, silverwolfigther00, SiriusBalisticPretzels, skipbeataddict, TeamTHEFT, The Ninja Artist, trebleclefgirl, Twisted Musalih, ul-him, Vadergirl102, withloveagain, 24kk, Xx4yingyang4xX, xxsakuraxloverxx, xXSymmetryXx, Yuki-Hime 2097, zenbon zakura

**ADDED TO FAVS: **2008roseelixir, Aerith102, AkatsukiMember, anibutterfly, AnimaAmore, animelover996, asht, AssassinNumber7, bestfriendsmusic, Black snake eyes, BloodyBlackWolf, Cal-Kitty, cat-tastic, catxangel, Cesia14, Cherry13blossom, ChocolateXMint, crimson-lust03, crystalthrone, Cute Neko Obession, cutiezam24, DaidaraLuver, Danzig and Hildanski, DArk 16EtErnIty z8, .Skies, Dawnshadow1228, DeathrOses, Dennizu, digital hellcat, dosierosie95, DrAnime203, emmawalkters090, EmmettLover93, EternalFlame94, EternitySilent, faith199361, GallyandBlack, Giglz101, griffindork93, Hannah Bowers, Hikari-hime668, IgniesFelicis, iiDorkie, IKillatFirstsight, JAYXLE, jayyee, JoceySmiles, jumper2151, Kaisell, Katarin KawaiiSin, Kishika, ke-ke999, Koneko-Hime11, Koreanluver, kougakun131313, ksbaby07, kushina98, laaugustina, Lacrimis Ignis, LILSakura, Lloigor, lloo161, loveduckpig, LovingBlossems101, Mallomars, MarieSeleneArroyo, Master Chief of Puppetland, micchi sakura, MiruHan, moonlightkissed, music fans, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, nasakelova, needmoreYOUTH, newakatuskimember, newspapercabs, nitsu13, Nox Maltid, Oh-Holy-Ruler-Mika-chan, Orihara Kanra, Rakiku Inoe, .CHoMP, Raven1123, romyblossom, RoseCallisto, rosielieemay, SapphireViolin, Sakura Crystals, SaKuRa-Blossom29, Sakura-chan65, savagewolfdemon22, seeingthroughtheblack, ShadowWolfAlchemist, ShinigamiKuroShiroNeko, silverwolfigther00, Sinrya Mangafn, skipbeataddict, spiritofsilence666, storax hime, Teeny-Turtle, Tenshi no Sakura, The One And OnlySakrua Haruno, The Shuiro Amaya, TheThingsThatMatter, TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan, ThousandOfMilesAway, timoteii, TrueFan31, TsukiNokoOokami, Uchiha Fans, ul-him, , Vampy Kitten, ViEN-Ti, watchingtherain1, wierdpony115, withloveagain, 24kk, Xx4ying4yang4xX, XxDeath-Star98xX, xxsakuraloverxx, XxmorticiansdaughterXx, xXxKuromixXx, zenbon zakura

**FOLLOWERS: **2008roseelixir, A-Dream's-Nightmare, acute acumen, Aerith102, aerous, AkinA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKo, AlenEm, Alice-hime of the moon, alichaSxS, Amawasya, Amista, angel178, AnimaniacXOX, AnimaAmore, animelover996, animeXtenshiXhime829, Asarin159, asht, B-Mine, badhairday247, beebee7, bestfriendsmusic, Black Kunai, bluderk, BleachNaruto2712, , Britork, Cami-chan23, cat-tastic, celinad, Cereza101, cerulean azure, Cheekydemon, cherrys-and-strawberrys, Chief of Puppetland, ChocolateXMint, chrysGenovesee, Cissus, crazycherry459, crimson-lust03, crystalthrone, Cute Neko Obession, Danzig and Hildanski, .Skies, DarkArtemis4, DarkEmpress192, Death Waltz, DeathrOses, divine-chaeos13, Dotted-Daffodil, DreamBoundForever, eaie17, ellessia, Ell-002, emmawalters090, EmmettLover93, Emumoon, EternitySilent, , gaaramonkey, griffindork93, Hao'sAnjul, HappyBunny855, 'time.i, IAMAMANDA, IceBlack, iiDorkie, iluvya2much, impromptumelody95, InARealPickle, jayyee, kag fan, kagomes heart, Karleta, Kaydreams, KawaiiSin, ke-ke999, kitten of a dragon, konoha kid, kougakun131313, kushina98, Kyuubi's angel of darkness, laaugustina, Lacrimis Ignis, LadyTigerlilyUchiha, LaLA Lane, Laughing at Walls, LloydIrvingisMine, LovingBlossems101, lullabyexgoodnight, LunaDrake, Lunafix, mad-dog13, Magicalflame, Mallomars, maykil113, Melyss, messy-hair-day, micchi sakura, MiruHan, monya, moonloonstar, MoonShadow396, mrcdztrn, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, needmoreYOUTH, Neko-chan290, newspapercabs, Nox Maltid, Nyaellia, OTURAN-IKAMUZU1, ProBowler, qawashere, , .CHoMP, Regin, Rhonda21, Rodriguez2010, RoseCallisto, rosieleemay, Rowan Isabella McCarter, SapphireViolin, Sakura Bless, Sakura Crystals, SaKuRa-Blossom29, SasuSaku1720, sasusaku3623649, sasyd, Scififanta, seeingthroughtheblack, Seiden, .131, Selphina, sen-kise, ShadowWolfAlchemist, Shockinblue, silversamjokgo, Sinrya Mangafn, SiriusBalisticPretzels, skipbeataddict, skittleslover1993, SnowFlower123, SpicyLove, spiritofsilence666, storax hime, TeamTHEFT, Teeny-Turtle, the epic fayle, ThousandsOfMilesAway, ToraRaven, trebleclefgirl, TsukiNokoOokami, Tsukuyomu, Twisted Musalih, Uchiha Fans, uchiha miyo, Uchihagetsu-san, UchihaSakura2007, ul-him, V-Oh, Vadergirl102, Vampy Kitten, vimes, violentblossom, watchingtherain1, White Love, winged-angel21, 24kk, Xx4ying4yang4xX, xXBlueDazeXx, XxBirdxOfxHermesxX, XxDeath-Star98xX, XxdeformedangelxX, xXDemDemXx, xxsakuraloverxx, xXSymmetryXx, xXx-darkblossoms-xXx, xXxKuromixXx, Yuuki-Hime 2097, zenbon zakura

**CS: **Itachi & Sakura; My Rainbo of favorites

And to all those unnamed that have read this humble story of mine, thank you very, very much!

"**It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see." – Henry David Thoreau**

**GREEN EYES**

_**In loving memory of my best friend, Jet, whom is now soaring high with the angels above. We haven't been together since kindergarten, after that accident that took you away too soon, I know you are in a better place. I will never forget you, nor everything you've taught me.**_

_**In loving memory of my beloved, Hiroshi, I will always honor you and the sacrifice you did to save a life. You taught me how it is to love and feel loved. You will always be my hero, my Hiro. I love you and you will never be forgotten. **_

_**Finally! Hehe! **__**After all those sleepless nights trying to figure out how to go about the ending, it's finally here! Enjoy! Oh and I made it just in time for the 2**__**nd**__** year birthday of this story! **_

_**Michiko**_

**Chapter 13**

_The sun was high but it wasn't warm. The breeze was mocking in its gentleness. It would have been a perfect day, with the sky so blue and the weather perfect, but it would never be a perfect day. It had been the day that Sasuke had been laid to rest in his final resting place. The peace of nature became an eerily quiet that made the loss even more pronounced. _

_After getting home, Itachi couldn't stand being inside the house. It reminded him too much of his younger brother. He made his way to the lake near their home. He sat by the dock, looking out beyond without really seeing anything. _

_Itachi didn't notice time pass. He a part of him was numb. He didn't really fight it since it made his loss easier to deal with. Fate was cruel and at the moment, allowing himself to numb even only a part of him was the only way he could keep it together. It wasn't fair that his brother was taken away from them so soon. He had seen so much potential in his brother that it angered him that he wasn't given the chance to explore them._

_He had been told that there was another child inside the car, a little girl. He knew from Sasuke that she was his best friend. He never did ask about how she fared now. She wasn't there during Sasuke's funeral or burial. The last he heard about her was that she was still unconscious in the hospital while her father had passed away with Sasuke._

_For that particular moment, Itachi wondered how that little girl would feel when she was told that Sasuke and her father had died. Would she feel the same loss that he was feeling or more? She was younger than him. He wasn't even certain if she already had the concept of death._

_The sound of dried leaves being crushed behind him brought him out of his thoughts. Itachi didn't turn who it was that intruded on his peace. He already had an idea who it would be. It didn't take long for him to hear footsteps on the deck. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Shisui sit beside him._

_For a long while, Shisui didn't say anything, just simply sat there. Itachi didn't mind. He appreciated that his cousin didn't pressure him to talk. Itachi knew that Shisui wasn't one to stay quiet for a long time so he knew it was only a waiting matter when he would break his silence._

"_I just came from your house. Two police men were there, accompanied by the lawyer of the driver. He was saying that the man responsible for the accident wants to apologize personally to your parents." Shisui said._

_Itachi contemplated on what his cousin revealed. A deep anger was his first reaction. No matter how many times the man apologized, it wasn't going to bring his brother back. Itachi clenched his teeth to keep him from saying anything._

_Shisui was watching his younger cousin's reaction very carefully. He felt the same. He decided to continue. "Mikoto Oba-san broke down and had to be taken from the room by my mother. I've never seen your dad that mad before."_

"_I do not blame my father for having that reaction. It is but natural."_

"_Yes, I agree."_

_Both teenagers were silent once more. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. It still felt like a walking nightmare. They knew that they shared the same sentiment, the same denial about Sasuke's death. No one could question that Sasuke had be taken from them far too soon._

_This time it was Itachi who broke the silence. "I regret never to have told Sasuke how proud I am of him. He would tell me stories of this girl who was being bullied and he would stand up for her."_

_Shisui turned to look at Itachi and gave him a look of both wonder and regret. It didn't faze him in the slightest. _

"_I swore at his grave earlier. I swore that I would make up for that mistake by living his dream." Itachi paused and looked straight at Shisui. "He had always admired Otou-san and his work. He wanted to become like Otou-san. He told Okaa-san once after Otou-san took him to see the office."_

"_I thought he wanted to become like you?"_

"_I may excel in what I do now but in the end I am still a student."_

_Shisui allowed himself to consider what Itachi had told him. After awhile, "What about you, Itachi? What about your dream? I thought you always told Sasuke that he should never allow another person to tell him how to live his life."_

_Itachi met his eyes and replied, "It died along with Sasuke."_

XxXxXx

**20:40 (8:40 p.m.)**

Itachi sat at the car. A lot of delay had happened before they had finally left. He cursed the circumstance silently, knowing that they could have left much earlier. Sakura and the others would have been safe by now. It didn't matter now. They were already on their way to save her and to him and that was the most important thing.

From the driver's seat beside him, Kisame noticed that Itachi had been quiet the entire trip. Looking back on the road, Kisame decided to break the silence. "I heard from Shisui last night. He said that his next assignment will be at Okinawa."

"Aa," Itachi answered. "It will be his last assignment. He intends to quit after."

"Whatever floats his boat."

"Hn"

When moments passed and Itachi didn't say anything else, Kisame broke the silence again. "You know, I don't care what you say but it would seem to me that Haruno Sakura is someone special to you."

"I never said she wasn't." Itachi answered without pause.

Kisame was stunned with the admission. "But you said she isn't your girl friend?"

"She is not. She will not be for some time yet."

Again, Kisame stilled with what Itachi revealed without so much as blinking. He couldn't help his jaw drop a bit. "You mean you actually _plan_ to make her your girl?" He didn't even try to hide the incredulity in his voice.

Itachi turned towards Kisame. "Not that it is any of your business, yes. Although, I am aware that she is going through a lot of harsh circumstances and she is not ready to open her heart to the possibility of a relationship. However, I already promised her that I will not shut her out. I will be there for her."

"Damn," Flabbergasted, that was the only thing Kisame could say. He had never heard Itachi talk like that. "You know what, now I'm having second thoughts in bringing you along. I can't have a half-assed civilian going in there and making a mess that we have to deal with."

"With or without you, I would have found a way to get in. All I care about is getting Sakura out of there and ending this once and for all."

"You and me both, Itachi, you and me both."

XxXxXx

**20:45 (8:45 p.m.)**

The gun shot echoed within the walls of the small room. It was then followed by deafening silence. Blood had splattered everywhere. Sakura had her hands against her ears. The rest of her body was shaking. She knew without being told that whoever was in front of her had fired a gun. She also knew that wherever he aimed it, it had hit something, or rather, someone based on the wetness that had showered her after.

It brought about more chills down her spine when she realized that without the shadow of doubt, blood had splattered at her.

Juugo didn't seem bothered to the gore that had ensued. He simply stared at Sasori's lifeless body with indifference. Deidara was stunned, remaining immobile beside his fallen partner. Juugo had killed Sasori without remorse or after thought.

In a blink of an eye, Deidara's eyes grew cold with anger. His blood started to boil. He stilled when he saw that Juugo had aimed the gun at him. Deidara's eyes narrowed. Without another word, Juugo threw a phone at Deidara and said, "Dial Uchiha Itachi's number now."

When Deidara didn't so much as move, Juugo aimed the gun at Sakura. "Don't think that I'm above shooting her, even if I think she's pretty."

Deidara didn't take the threat lightly. Even if the urge to avenge Sasori was strong, he still had a duty to protect the innocent, in that particular moment, Sakura. He knew her to be blind but was aware that didn't stop her from being frightened. He knew that even if Sakura was blind, she was very much aware with what was going on. He could see the tremors that were rocking her body. Clenching his teeth as tight as he could, Deidara started to dial Uchiha Itachi's number.

XxXxXx

**20:47 (8:47 p.m.)**

Itachi's phone started ringing. His first impulse was to ignore it but when it persisted, he finally relented and got his phone. He froze when he read the name flashing. "Uchiha,"

From beside him, Kisame had a very bad impulse run through him. Basing on Itachi's expression, he had a very good idea on who had called.

XxXxXx

**20:47 (8:47 p.m.)**

"_Uchiha,"_

Deidara looked at Juugo in the eyes. Juugo said, "Identify yourself."

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Deidara complied, "Uchiha-sama, this is Agent Deidara, from the Akatsuki division."

"Tell him that what happened to your partner." Juugo instructed with a sly smirk on his lips.

It made Deidara narrow his eyes more. Itachi was saying something from the other end but he didn't bother listening. "My partner, Akasuna no Sasori, is dead." There was a sudden deafening silence from the other line. "He was shot in cold blood just about now."

"Tell him he had sixteen minutes left." Juugo prompted. He then released the safety of the gun again.

"You have sixteen minutes." Deidara parroted, cold sweat was starting to build inside of him. He just knew that Juugo had something in his sleeve. He froze when the man fired again.

XxXxXx

**20:49 (8:49 p.m.)**

Itachi froze. A great amount of fear rushed through him when he heard a gunshot and a very distinct feminine cry of pain.

"Sakura!" He called out, hoping, even if he knew it was impossible, that she would hear his voice, giving her hope that he was coming for her. At the moment, he could only pray that she wasn't in total harm. He could only hold on to the hope that they would be able to reach her alive.

The call suddenly ended. Itachi cursed and started to call back, wanting so much to confirm that Sakura wasn't in a critical state, hear anything that could give him the slightest lift in hope that he was going to reach her alive.

"What's wrong?" Kisame urged, stepping on the gas instinctively.

"That was one of your agents, Deidara. Sasori's dead. Whoever has them just fired another shot. I heard a scream. A female scream of pain." Itachi's insides clenched in anger, pain and desperation as he relayed everything to his long-time friend.

It was Kisame's turn to curse. Without another word, he sped up some more.

XxXxXx

**20:50 (8:50 p.m.)**

Sakura screamed. She was already scared out of her mind, not really knowing what was happening and then a shot was heard. Also, just as suddenly, a searing pain could be felt from her left thigh. She had been shot! The thought brought about a new found fear. Her heart was already at her throat.

She had to gulp down her tears to keep the man in front of her from seeing. She would not give him that pleasure. He already knew that she was scared. She wasn't going to have the pleasure in seeing her tears.

Sakura bit her lip to keep her sobs from escaping her. She forced her body rigid since she knew that there was no place for her to go and hide with her back already against the wall. She stiffened when there was suddenly someone by her side.

Deidara rushed to her, not caring or looking at the man that could very well end their lives.

Juugo smirked and walked out of the room without another word or a backward glance.

"Shit!" Deidara cursed. He then ripped a sleeve of his shirt. When he moved to tie off Sakura's thigh, she started pushing him away from her, trying to crawl away.

Deidara held both her forearms and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, un!" He tried to be gentle but his words came out with urgency. He didn't want her to bleed too much. "My name is Deidara. I work for the police. I promise I won't hurt you un."

Sakura seemed to be placated a bit. "Please trust me un. I'm going to put some pressure on your leg and try to help stop the bleeding, un. I'm going to have to touch you, un, and it's going to hurt. Are you ready?"

It was important for Deidara to have her permission before he could help her. He knew that she was already traumatized. He knew with her blindness, it has increased tenfold. When Sakura nodded, he immediately pressed on the gunshot wound. He couldn't help but admire her more when she didn't whimper or move away from him despite the pain. He had seen her wince but he couldn't help acknowledge that despite their situation, she was still trying to keep it together.

"Damn!" Blood was pouring out of her wound and Deidara was almost at the point of panic. For her sake, he desperately wanted to control the bleeding. He knew that help was coming. It was going to be a messy rescue but still help was coming. They only had to hold on until then. They could get her the help she needed when they arrived.

"Deidara-san," Sakura's voice startled him, making him pause. He looked up at her. When she knew that she had his attention, she continued, "Itachi's coming, isn't he?"

"Yes," He then continued to tie a firm and constricting knot around her thigh. "He's coming for you, un."

Sakura nodded. After a moment, she said, "If something happens to me, please help him get out of here alive."

He cursed under his breath and ripped the other sleeve of his shirt. "We're getting out of here alive, Haruno-san." In his frustration at her words, he pulled the other cloth tighter without being gentle. He apologized when he saw her wince again.

"Just promise me, Deidara-san."

"Uchiha-sama will be safe, un." He then checked the tourniquet he made. It was the best he could do. At least it stopped the bleeding a little bit. "Alright, un, that should hold until we could get out of here."

"Thank you, Deidara-san." After a moment, she tilted her head to the side and asked, "What time is it?"

"Um," Deidara checked his watch. "It's 8:59. Why?"

"Didn't that man say that Itachi had sixteen minutes earlier?"

Deidara stilled. She was right. He did say that. Before he could voice it, Sakura continued, "I'm guessing that you don't know how long it has been since then, do you?"

When he didn't answer, Sakura took that as an affirmative. She then asked, "What do you think is going to happen once that time period ends?"

Deidara had an idea and it wasn't a very promising one. He knew that more or less Sakura's thoughts were the same. He let her question hang in the air between them.

XxXxXx

**20:59 (8:59 p.m.)**

"Six minutes is not a very long time. Are you sure that is the room?" Itachi commented as he and Kisame breached the border of the line of trees near the house. They had arrived way before the others.

"I am positive. Unfortunately we don't have the luxury of time to wait for reinforcements."

The news of the Sasori's death and Sakura's supposed gunshot wound weighed heavily on both their minds. It's not the smartest of plans but it was now or never.

XxXxXx

**21:00 (9:00 p.m.)**

Suigetsu turned his seat towards Juugo. "It's almost time."

Juugo nodded and was about to get up when the door opened. Both men looked at the newcomer. Kabuto walked towards them. He stood in front of them. "5 minutes."

"We were on our way." Suigetsu replied. He stood up.

Kabuto snickered. "Orochimaru-sama gave his blessing to do whatever the hell you want. He also was very precise in his instruction to make the other agent die a very slow death. He is still pissed that he was able to weasel into the company."

"That wouldn't be a problem," Juugo answered while he too stood. "I believe that girly boy will squeal like a girl."

"Girly boy?" Suigetsu snickered. "You really call him girly boy? Just shows how original you are."

"Hey! It's not my fault that he has long blond hair that could make models run for their money."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Holy shit! Don't tell me all this time you're gay!"

Juugo lunged at Suigetsu while Kabuto sniggered. "I'll show you who's gay!" He commented, quite outraged.

"Sorry. I don't swing like that." Suigetsu replied, making his way towards the door.

Before Juugo passed the doorway, Kabuto said, "Keep the blind girl alive. Orochimaru-sama has plans for her."

The man nodded and followed his partner to that room where the captives were held.

XxXxXx

**21:01 (9:01 p.m.)**

Deidara's guts were telling him that something was going to happen in the next few minutes. It included him dying. He also knew that with the vindictive nature of Orochimaru, Sakura wasn't going to be spared of anything. She might be even subjected to worse.

He glanced at his dead partner's body not a foot away from them. He knew that Sakura was aware that his body still wasn't taken out of there. He could only thank her blindness that she couldn't see how Sasori actually looked. If she did, Deidara was well aware that if she survived that night, it would hunt her for the rest of her life. He knew it was going to hunt his. He craved blood. He craved to avenge Sasori's meaningless death.

At that moment, Deidara made a decision to fight back. If he was going to die, then so be it. But damn, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He was going to take down as many bastards as he could. Also, he told himself that he would make sure that Sakura would find safety. He only had to fight until back-up arrived.

Deidara moved to Sakura's side again, "Listen," He waited for Sakura to turn towards his direction before he continued, "We only have a few minutes left, un. I will bet that they are going to kill me first."

Sakura stiffened as she absorbed what he was saying. If he died, she knew that she would be totally alone and no one would be there to help her.

As if sensing her rising panic, Deidara quickly explained, "As of now, I don't have anything to use against them, un. But that won't be for long. I'm going to try and overpower whoever is coming. More than likely, he is going to have a gun, un."

"Deidara-san-"

"Just sit tight. I'll do the rest, un."

XxXxXx

**21:01 (9:01 p.m.)**

Kakashi was pacing outside the operating room doors, while Mikoto was seated at one of the chairs. He couldn't keep still with all the anxiety about his family. There was still no word from Dr. Tsunade nor was there any news from Itachi about Sakura's safety. He had thought that he was helpless before when it all went down with Rin, but it didn't even scratch the surface of what he felt now.

Truth be told, he wanted to break something really bad. He wanted to hurt whoever took Sakura. He was slowly starting to suffocate being inside the hospital, like some useless caged animal. There was nothing he could do there but to wait for some news on both his aunt and his cousin. He truly hated that feeling.

"Kakashi," He stopped and turned towards Mikoto. "You will have to be strong."

He said nothing. He looked at the Uchiha matriarch. When he still didn't reply, Mikoto added, "When Mebuki had the attack earlier, I knew this was different from her first one. I wouldn't blame her. I know how exactly what that shock feels."

Kakashi made his way towards Mikoto and sat next to her. He stared at that wall across from them. Taking a deep breath, he replied, "I am more worried on how Sakura is going to take this once she finds out. It hasn't been long since Neji died. Now, she was taken and her mother is like this. There is only so much a person can take."

Mikoto sighed. "Everybody is worried about her, Kakashi, but we must believe that she will be able to overcome it."

Silence then followed them. Not much needed to be said that both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Just then, the operating room doors opened and Tsunade came, walking towards them. Kakashi immediately shot up from where he was seated. Tsunade's expression worried him since she was not giving anything away.

Tsunade stopped in front of him and laid a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, giving a quick glance towards Mikoto. "I'm sorry." She said.

It felt as if something squeezed inside his chest as he suddenly felt faint and out of breath. Mebuki didn't make it. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell that to Sakura when she gets back. He wasn't sure how _he_ was going to take it. She was like a second mother to him after his parents' death.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

There was something in Tsunade's gaze that stopped Kakashi. The older woman then added pressure on his shoulder, motioning him to take a seat. She then said, "There is something that you must understand before you go and see her."

"There was a moment she was lucid after the attack. She reiterated her will not to be resuscitated if she goes under again."

"I don't understand. She didn't want to live?"

Tsunade took a breath before answering. "It wasn't that. She had actually started talking to me of possibilities after her first attack. She wanted to become an organ donor when she passed."

Kakashi froze. "Does that mean…?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Tsunade nodded. "She wanted her daughter to have her eyes in case something happens. She wanted to leave something to her. Don't get me wrong. Mebuki wanted to live. She wanted to see her daughter get married, have children and grow old before she passed but apparently fate has other plans. She had forethought that if things didn't get better, she was going to give her organs to help other people, mostly Sakura."

"Other organs? Does that mean she is giving away more than her eyes?"

"Yes. Several patients are now being contacted and asked to check-in the hospital for the procedures. As of now, a machine is keeping her organs functioning to keep them fresh and viable. I know this is a trying time but Sakura must be found and brought here within the next 10 hours because that is when the hospital is going to start harvesting Mebuki's organs. I tried to postpone it but the hospital wouldn't hear of it, not when so many lives are affected and Sakura is not the only one who can have those eyes."

XxXxXx

**21:04 (9:04 p.m.)**

"I hate this!" Ino exclaimed as she stood from the couch and started pacing.

Hinata looked at her longtime friend. "I know, Ino, but we can't actually do anything else."

"I'm so tempted to call Shika right now."

"I know but just think, if you do, you'll take away his concentration. They are probably trying to get to Sakura now."

Ino gave a sigh of defeat and sat back on the couch. She leaned back and closed her eyes. "You know, come to think about it, Orochimaru is totally creepy."

"Orochimaru? Isn't he one of your clients?" Hinata asked as she poured more tea on their cups.

"Yeah. He sought us out after the Uchiha Corp. deal faltered with almost the exact specifications." Ino suddenly sat up straight. She then turned to Hinata, "Don't you think it's strange that immediately after, Orochimaru would come to us with almost the exact same plan as with Uchiha Corp.?"

"That does sound strange. But with the advent of things, I think it had been their plan all along. It seems to me that there are a lot of things going on for a very long time and you and Sakura were just dragged into it."

Ino thought for awhile. "Perhaps. Maybe that's why Sakura…maybe Uchiha-san told her something."

"Do you think he warned her? Or, at least, explained?"

"Could be. He met with her earlier today when I was out."

"It says something about Uchiha Itachi, I think." Hinata commented before taking a sip of tea.

XxXxXx

**21:04 (9:04 p.m.)**

As Suigetsu reached for the door, his phone rang with a message. He quickly looked it up. He impassively turned to Juugo and said, "You go, Juugo. It seems that we have a breach in security. I'll handle that." Not waiting for a reply, the man turned and started to walk down the hall.

Juugo gave of a small smirk as he watched the man disappear down the corridor. He then reached for the door.

When he opened it, Juugo saw that Sakura was still huddled in the corner. When he didn't see Deidara right away, Juugo readied his gun. Cautiously, he entered the room. As he passed the threshold of the doorway, Deidara surged from the side and engaged Juugo to gain possession of the gun.

Both men struggled, trying to overpower the other. Deidara attempted to shove Juugo to make him lose balance but it only made Juugo shove back. It was a deadly tug of war. Amidst their struggle, Juugo pulled the trigger of the gun. The vibration of the recoil was not lost to both men. It bullet flew and made impact on the adjacent wall.

"Get down on the ground, Haruno!" Deidara shouted.

Sakura dived forward, keeping her body as close to the ground as possible. She could hear the scuffle. She knew that both men were engaged in something, what, she didn't know. Her haphazard guess pointed that they were all in a very life-threatening situation, especially her, if Deidara ordered her down.

Another shot resounded. Sakura could do nothing but swallow whatever whimper threatened to escape and bring her hands over her ears. She kept them tightly covering her ears. A part of her was willing that everything going on was nothing but a nightmare and she was bound to wake up soon.

Juugo elbowed Deidara on the face but the man tightened his grip because he knew that Juugo wouldn't hesitate using that gun against him. He wasn't dying there just like that. He already vowed to put up one hell of a fight.

Not going to let Juugo one up him, Deidara moved his leg and motioned it forward, taking Juugo's leg forward as well. The move made him lose some of his balance to which Deidara used to overpower him a bit. But as Juugo recovered at the last minute, it made the men drop the gun, away from them.

Juugo turned and delivered a swift punch on Deidara's face. It made the other man stagger but then pulled back his arm and delivered one of his own to his opponent's abdomen before Juugo could even blink or follow-up on his first punch.

They traded blows while Sakura lying terrified on the ground. She could hear them just a few feet away and from where she was, her sensitive nose could start to pick up the stench of death a foot from her. So much was happening around her at the moment that it was like her mind just froze and couldn't keep up with what was happening. Before she knew it, she was yanked up and what felt like a knife was pressed against her throat. It had been so sudden that she didn't have time to scream or react.

Deidara had been able to get away long enough to dive for the gun. He straightened to aim it at Juugo but froze when he realized that the other man had grabbed Sakura and was holding her hostage. With the pressure that he was applying on her neck, he knew that it wouldn't take much more before blood was drawn.

"Not so though now, huh?" Juugo taunted while pulling Sakura closer. He then started to back out of the room.

Deidara followed them, not lowering the gun. At that moment, he could only thank the kamis that Sakura was blind so she couldn't see that a gun was aimed at her direction. She was a smart girl, though. He knew she could guess easily what was really going on but at least she didn't have any visual provocation to add to her stress.

XxXxXx

**21:10 (9:10 p.m.)**

"Damn it, Kisame. That route took longer than we expected." Itachi commented as they raced down the now empty corridor.

"It's not like we had another way in. If you liked it faster, maybe we should have just rung the doorbell and waited for them to let us in." Kisame answered.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Hn. Your wit astounds me." He drawled out, nonchalantly.

Before Kisame could reply, they both noticed that a door to a room was open. They could hear struggling. They both hurried but froze when the sound abruptly stopped and a man emerged, dragging Sakura out with a knife against her throat. Kisame and Itachi aimed.

Kisame then yelled, "Drop the knife! Let the girl go!"

Juugo turned slightly and smirked, "Well, well, well, look at what we have here. The prince came for the princess after all. It just got interesting, Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura stilled at the mention of the name. Somehow, hope started to seep in her heart but was dulled when she felt the knife dig deeper against her throat. She had felt it break skin and that blood was starting to trickle down. She could only whimper as she tried to pull the man's wrists away from her. It was a useless effort as the man was too strong for her and she couldn't find all the strength she had as she was unbalanced on her feet. Her bullet wound hurt more now that more of her weight was on it.

XxXxXx

**21:10 (9:10 p.m.)**

Orochimaru sat in his office looking out of the window, waiting on word about the traitors and Itachi. He knew that the younger man wouldn't be able to resist not going to save Sakura. He liked the idea that Uchiha Itachi had become predictable. It was so very easy to manipulate him in that regard.

There was a knock from his door. It opened soon after. "Orochimaru-sama," He turned to acknowledge the call.

Suigetsu entered and continued, "There has been a breach in security. They are within the premises."

Orochimaru smirked and turned to look back into the night. Suigetsu took out his gun and aimed it at his boss. "I have waited patiently for this day to arrive." He said.

Orochimaru turned again. His face was perfectly devoid of emotion. There wasn't any trace of surprise or fear. There was nothing. As if to taunt the younger man, he stood up and started walking towards him. "I always knew you had potential. It seems you have finally developed a backbone."

Suigetsu's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

A smirk graced Orochimaru's lips. "You should. After all, that is what you are, a killer. A worthless bastard child who was thrown out by his own mother after killing his stepfather. That's right. Killing is what stirs your blood."

"Shut up! . ! You know nothing about me! That man deserved to die after what he did to my mother and the women he sold so he could live in luxury. That man is no stepfather of mine! It is because of you my father lost all his money, got into a huge dept that made him sell my mother to that whore house and never looking back."

"So you blame me for decisions your father made?" Orochimaru couldn't help the snort. "I did not make him gamble his money. I did not even help him make all bad business deals. He did it on his own. You are lucky that at least at that point your mother was still worth something."

Suigetsu fired. The bullet graced Orochimaru's left arm.

"If you wanted to kill me, I suggest you aim higher or more to the right to hit my heart."

Suigetsu aimed again. "Like I said, I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly."

"A lot of people have said that throughout the years. You think you're special?"

"I am the one who will succeed in killing you."

Before Suigetsu could pull the trigger, the door opened. It momentarily distracted him as Kabuto entered. That split second was all Orochimaru needed to close in on Suigetsu and snapped his neck.

Kabuto raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He ventured into the room more. "Orochimaru-sama," He started, ignoring the dead body only but a foot away. "A lot of police men are on their way here. The helicopter is ready if you wish to go."

"Hmm," Orochimaru considered a moment. "Yes, very well. I trust that you will take care of matters here." He added as he moved towards the door.

Kabuto bowed as Orochimaru passed.

XxXxXx

**21:13 (9:13 p.m.)**

The longer Sakura remained Juugo's captive, the more the urge to break down grew heavy. As if sensing Sakura's thoughts, Itachi said, "Sakura, listen to me. We are going to get you out of here."

"Itachi," Sakura was able to say before she sucked in a breath.

Juugo had tightened his hold on her while deepening the pressure of the knife. "How touching,"

From where he stood, Itachi clenched his jaw, fingers itching to just shoot the guy. He stopped himself. Sakura was the only person stopping him from doing anything stupid.

From beside him, Kisame whispered, "When I give you the signal, you get Sakura."

Itachi chose not to answer. He wasn't really sure what Kisame was planning to do. "Yo asshole! Since you're not going to be walking out of here alive, let the girl go and I might just consider it." Kisame yelled.

Juugo snickered. "I'm not-" A shot echoed within the hallway. Everyone was stunned into silence. No one moved.

Sakura froze. Then it seemed like a dream, the grip around her loosened. She staggered forward and the next thing she knew, someone else was holding her. She immediately started to struggle but calmed when she heard, "Shh. It is me, Sakura. You are safe now."

"Itachi?"

"Ah,"

"Damn, Itachi," Kisame said as he walked over to where they were. "I haven't given the signal yet."

"You were taking too long." Itachi replied as he pressed on Sakura's neck wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Kisame turned towards Deidara. He was a little worse for wear. "You alright?"

"Damn, I wanted to him, un. He killed Sasori." Deidara answered. He kicked Juugo's side as hard as he could.

Both men then turned to Itachi and Sakura. Itachi was able to control the bleeding since it was only a shallow wound. "That should hold for now." Itachi commented.

Sakura looked up at him. She laid a hand on his face, as if affirming to herself that it was indeed him. "Thank you for coming for me, Itachi."

Itachi's eyes softened. As he was about to answer, Sakura's eyes started to close and her touch fell limp back at her side. "Sakura, Sakura!" He quickly checked for a pulse. When he determined that it was strong and regular, he allowed himself relief. He turned to the other men as he gathered her in his arms, "We have to get her to a hospital."

Kisame then started toward a direction with Itachi close on his heel and Deidara covered the rear. "She's going to be fine, Itachi. With all the stress and her injuries…" He let the sentence die out, not really certain what else to say. He then stopped. "Do you hear that?"

Both men stilled and listened to what Kisame was talking about. "That sounds like a helicopter, un."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that is Orochimaru running away like the coward he is." Itachi commented.

"The question is," Kisame said, "Why is he running?"

"Aside from the obvious, I am definite that he has something else planned. It is all the more reason why we need to get out of here." Itachi replied. Deidara and Kisame shared a look before they started.

As they descended the stairs, Deidara said, "Is it me or is this place deserted, un? Did you kill everyone when you two got in, un?"

"It is strange." Kisame answered.

Suddenly, they heard a blast. All three men froze at what the implied. It sounded not that far away from the room they were in. Sensing the danger that they were in, they started to run. As they reached the bottom step, a huge fire cloud rushed towards their direction from the nearest corridor from them. It effectively blocked them from the main doors. Everything started to go up in flames.

Deidara, being the one more familiar with the area, took charge. "This way, un!"

He led them to another direction but as they were about to enter the hallway, the walls exploded. They were lucky enough to have been far enough to evade the blast and the debris that went flying.

"So that was why he left," Kisame commented. "That son of a bitch!"

Itachi turned to Deidara and said, "It seems you are familiar with the layout of this place. What is the nearest exit from here?"

"All the exits have been blocked, un!"

"Then let us make one!" Itachi snapped back.

"Make one? But-" Deidara stopped, remembering something that could help them. "If we could make our way towards the living room, the doors towards the backyard garden are made of glass, un. We could possibly get out from there."

"Lead the way then!" Kisame ordered.

At that moment, they realized that the fire had advanced and getting to the living room will be a very dangerous endeavor yet. As they crossed the main room, they heard cracking from above. All three men looked up and realized that the ceiling was about to collapse on them. As the chandelier fell, Kisame pushed Itachi forward. It crashed in between them.

"Kisame!" Itachi called out as he turned to check the other two. A large portion of the ceiling was burning in between them. He could hardly see the other men.

"Head towards the living room, Itachi! Deidara and I will find another way out!" Kisame ordered.

Itachi turned and saw that he was near the living room although fire had mostly consumed the way there. He turned to look at the precious bundle in his arms. Sakura was still in danger. He knew that he was going to do anything to get her to safety. At that moment, he just had to trust his long time friend that he could take care of himself and that they were going to get out another way. "Alright! Just get out of here safely!"

"We'll see you on the other side!"

Itachi could hear them start to run another direction. His legs brought him to the living room. He wasn't sure how he did it. Everything around him didn't seem to matter anymore as long as he got to those doors. When he caught sight of it, he hurried towards it. Smoke was making visualization difficult. It was also starting to get really hard to breathe.

Once he reached the doors, he saw that the handles were chained. Itachi cursed. Safety was on the other side of those doors. They were almost there. He figured that since the doors were made of glass, he could break it. But as he delivered his first kick, he realized that the glass was the bulletproof type. He cursed again.

Sakura started to cough. It brought his adrenalin up. He started kicking the handles. He wasn't going to let those stop him from saving her. He wasn't going to fail again. He kept kicking. The progress was slow but he felt it starting to open little by little. It was only the matter of the chain that he knew he would have to really deal with.

The room around them was slowly crumbling because of the flames. The fire was closing in on them. Even the sides of the doors were already burning. Itachi kept on kicking. As the ceiling was beginning to crumble around them, one final kick broke the hinges of one of the doors. Itachi ran out, collapsing on his knees when he deemed it safe.

He was panting, gasping for fresh air. Sakura was still unconscious in his arms. He turned back and watched as the entire house collapsed on itself as fire consumed everything.

THE END

_**In loving memory of my best friend, Jet, whom is now soaring high with the angels above. We haven't been together since kindergarten, after that accident that took you away too soon, I know you are in a better place. I will never forget you, nor everything you've taught me.**_

_**In loving memory of my beloved, Hiroshi, I will always honor you and the sacrifice you did to save a life. You taught me how it is to love and feel loved. You will always be my hero, my Hiro. I love you and you will never be forgotten. **_

Since I love you guys so much, I'm giving you guys something extra! Hope you guys enjoy! :D

EPILOGUE

_Sakura woke up in a very soft and fluffy bed. It was unlike anything she had ever lain in before. But the bed was soon forgotten when she opened her eyes and for the first time in years, she could see light. She closed her eyes again and opened. A gasp escaped as she stood. Everything was so bright and has color that as she walked forward, tears started to fall down from her eyes. She found herself in a beautiful garden with flowers of different colors all around her. She took her time to touch and scent each flower._

_Her fingers delicately touch each petal, memorizing its image. She continued walking the path until she saw a magnificent fountain. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen. She walked towards it, skimming her hand on the water's surface when she got there._

_As if sensing that she wasn't alone anymore, Sakura looked up. She saw a man with long brown hair, with soft pearl eyes looking towards her. There was a smile on his lips. She tilted her head to the side, wondering who he could be. As he walked towards her, she felt that she knew him. He stopped an arm's distance from her. His smile widened. He then said, "Hello, Sakura."_

_She stilled and gasped. With trembling fingers, she reached up and touched his face. "Neji," She whispered. As she cupped his cheek, his hand rose and laid it on top of hers. The other brushed away tears that were flowing from her eyes. _

"_I thought I told you that I don't ever want to see you cry." He said softly._

_It only brought more tears as she launched herself into him. Her arms were around him just as his wound around her. He closed his eyes as he tightened his hold, allowing her to cry._

"_Why did you have to leave me?"_

_He gently broke from her embrace and looked down at her. "I never left you, Sakura. I will always be here," He pointed at her heart. "It is time you forgave yourself for not being able to help me. I chose to save you because I love you. I have loved you for a very long time."_

"_Neji,"_

_He smiled. "I will always look out for you even if you don't see me. But you have to promise me that you will live. Choose to be happy, Sakura. Allow your heart to heal. There will come a time when you realize that there is someone there beside you who will love you like you deserve, probably more than me."_

"_Neji,"_

"_Promise me."_

"_I promise."_

_Neji smiled again and kissed her forehead. "I will always be with you. Be happy, my love." He whispered before he let her go and turned her._

_Standing before her were her parents. For the first time in years, Sakura could see and feel her mother's happiness. They approached her and each gave her a loving embrace and kiss on the cheek. _

"_My beautiful daughter, how proud I am of what you have become." Her father said as he lovingly cupped her face. Tears started to gather in her eyes again._

"_Otou-san,"_

_She then turned towards her mother and said, "Oka-san,"_

_Mebuki gathered her daughter in her arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye to you, for leaving you."_

_Sakura pulled away and shook her head. She then offered a smile towards her mother. "I knew that you were never the same after Otou-san left us. Finally seeing you so happy again, it is fine, Oka-san."_

"_There are so many things that we still wish to tell you but time grows short." Mebuki said. It confused Sakura but her mother went on. "There is someone else here to see you." She motioned to someone at their side._

_Who she saw next made her weak on the knees. She held on to the side of the fountain for support. Standing in front of her was Sasuke just as the boy she last saw him. He gave her a small smile and started walking towards her. As he neared, her appearance started changing, becoming older. _

"_Sasuke-kun," She whispered._

_He smirked as he stood in front of her. He offered a hand in which she gave him hers. He pulled her towards him and engulfed her in a hug. He tightened his embrace._

"_Never would I have thought that even in my short time on earth I had the pleasure of meeting someone as strong and as loyal as you, Sakura. I have heard you throughout the years."_

"_I've missed you so much, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Ah," He then broke the embrace and looked at her. "It is not your time yet, Sakura."_

"_Not my time?" She asked him in confusion. If she was being perfectly honest, she didn't want to leave where she was at the moment. She didn't think she could bear living in so much darkness ever again._

"_You have so much to live for and I want that for you."_

"_But Sasuke-kun-"_

_Just like Neji, he kissed her on the forehead and said, "It was you who made me believe that there are rainbows after storms. Perhaps this time, you must remember that too."_

_Sakura pulled him close to her again, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I don't want to lose you again, Sasuke-kun."_

_He could feel his laughter. "I've never left you alone, Sakura-chan. You still talk to me like you've always done and I still don't talk as much."_

_That made Sakura giggle. "There's my Sakura-chan." He said as he looked down at her. "Can you do me a favor?"_

_Sakura looked at him in the eyes. Her eyes were soft. "Of course."_

"_Please tell my father that I forgive him and it wasn't him fault I had to leave early. My mother, please tell her that I will never forget her as well. As for aniki, well, you've done what I have always wanted for him so now, you have to wake up."_

XxXxXx

Sakura could hear voices around her. She tried to move but found herself unable to. She also tried to speak but her mouth just wouldn't cooperate.

As moments passed, the voices started to become familiar. Remembering all the light and color from where she had been, Sakura more than tried to open her eyes. All she could see, though, was darkness. It disheartened her a bit. Slowly, feeling returned to her fingers and when she tried to move them again, she was able to.

It seemed that that small movement caused the room to grow quiet. She felt someone hold her hand. "Sakura?" It was Kakashi's voice.

"K-ka-kashi-nii?"

She could hear the relieved breath he released. "Yes, Sakura. It's me."

"Who else is here?" She questioned as she tried to sit up. Kakashi assisted her.

"Uchiha Itachi is here. Ino went to get the doctor." He answered.

"Itachi?" Sakura raised her hand, not really sure which direction Itachi was. A hand gently held her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked.

Sakura tilted her head on the side and reflected on the question. She let go of Kakashi's hand and raised her hands to touch her eyes. When she noticed that it was bandaged, she also let go of Itachi's hand and explored the extent of the bandage. She didn't remember being injured in the eyes aside from the accident that took her vision years back.

"What happened?" She asked.

Itachi and Kakashi looked at each other. Itachi gave Kakashi a nod. "Um, Sakura," Kakashi started.

"I have to tell you something." He wasn't sure how to tell her that her mother had passed. "You see, your mother-"

"-is dead. Yes, I am aware, 'nii-san." Sakura finished for him.

Beside her, Kakashi stilled. Out of all the things that he imagined this scenario would play out, he honestly didn't expect that. At his silence, Sakura knew that he was lost for words. "I had a dream. She was with Otou-san. Seeing her that happy and after her apology, I knew. She had this sparkle in her eyes that made me accept that I had to let her go."

Kakashi pulled her to him. "Everything is going to be better."

Sakura let out a breath full of emotion. "A part of me will probably always wish that my mother is still with us but after her prolonged suffering, another part of me is relieved that she had finally found happiness and is pain-free."

"You can cry, you know."

"Hmm," Sakura then sat back up.

Silence fell inside the room, only to be broken when Tsunade, followed by Ino, entered the room. She examined Sakura pretty quick. After, "You are recovering just fine, Sakura. The wound on your neck is starting to scab and the gunshot on your leg is healing nicely."

Sakura nodded. "What about my eyes, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, Itachi and Ino before turning back to Sakura. "You had an operation." She took a deep breath and explained, "When your mother was alive, she asked me that when the time came and she passed, I was to give you her eyes."

Sakura stilled. She didn't want to believe the implication of what she had been told.

XxXxXx

A few days had passed since Sakura woke up and was told about everything. She had cried for her mother and her mother's last gift to her. It was official that she had been at the hospital when both her parents were buried. It had been overwhelming. Now, it was time for Tsunade to remove the bandages. Sakura was filled with anxiety and excitement.

Itachi was with her, holding her hands, while Kakashi looked on from the sides. Tsunade cut the gauze gently.

"Alright, Sakura. I'm about to remove the bandage. I want to keep your eyes closed. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Her voice was so small. Itachi squeezed her hand in silent support. She returned it in thanks.

Layer by layer, Tsunade removed the gauze around Sakura's eyes. When the final layer was removed, Sakura felt movement but dared not open her eyes.

"Sakura," Itachi's voice called out to her. It didn't sound from her side. It sounded like he was in front of her. He still held her hands. "You can try to open your eyes slowly now."

Taking a deep breath, she did what she was told. At the first, slight opening of her lids, light touched her eyes with a gentle caress. Its warmth spread throughout her body. When her lids were finally fully open, everything was a blur for awhile before it started to become clear.

Her eyes softened at the man in front of her. She reached both of her hands and touched his face. "Itachi," By now, tears were falling from her eyes. He reached up and brushed her tears away. She started to look around. She saw another man standing by the corner. He was smiling at her.

"Yo!"

Sakura's smile turned brilliant. "Kakashi-nii'," She reached out to him. She watched him walk towards her and kneel in front of her. "You told me you were disfigured."

Kakashi laughed and squeezed her hand. "Well, I am. Look at this zit. It's huge." It made Sakura laugh. She reached out and messed his hair. He didn't seem to mind though.

Tsunade cleared her throat. It made Sakura blush when she realized that she forgot that her doctor was still there. When she looked up at the woman though, Tsunade had a smile ready for her. "Now, you will have to take it easy for the next few days. Let your new eyes adjust. No strenuous exercise or heavy lifting while your thigh is still healing. I am also recommending therapy for you so that you can get used to seeing with your eyes. Right now, it seems that you do most of your recognition using your hands."

XxXxXx

That night, Itachi had brought Sakura home to his apartment. He had talked with Kakashi before she was released that he would like to bring her there when she got out. At first, Kakashi was skeptical but when Itachi had said that it was to fulfill a dream of hers, he knew that it was about the longing she had of watching the sunrise again. She had dreamt about it since she was a little girl.

Itachi led her to the expansive windows of his apartment. "I would like you to see the city at night." He told her.

Sakura was in awe. She approached the windows and looked out into the metropolis below them. If she had seen something like that when she was a little girl, she didn't remember. Seeing it now, it only made her appreciate the beauty of the world more.

Itachi could see the undeniable fascination in Sakura's eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what the world looked like from her eyes. She had such a unique view when she had been blind and now that she could see, he could only imagine what she thought of now.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would see such beauty ever again." Sakura whispered.

Itachi looked out. He had been looking at that scene for years and had never appreciated it. Now, he could look at it with new eyes as well.

"Would you like some tea, Sakura?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, I would love that."

They settled on the couch. For hours, they talked. She had asked all about what really happened that night, how they survived, what happened to everybody, and what ultimately happened to Kira and the Uchiha Corp.

"Kisame is still recovering from the burns he received. Unfortunately, Deidara did not make it. A part of a beam fell on top of him and Kisame was powerless to help him out. Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand as you may very well know, is already in custody. Orochimaru still remains at large. Do not worry though. It is only a matter of time before he is captured as well."

"Hmm,"

When she failed to say anymore after a few moments, Itachi turned to his side and smiled when he realized that Sakura had fallen asleep. Carefully, Itachi picked her up and carried her to his bed. He lay her gently and whispered, "Good night, Sakura. Tomorrow is another day." For a moment, he could only look at her lying there on his bed. She looked so at peace and beautiful. Against the black silk covering his pillows and bed, she stood out like a beacon of light. His eyes softened as he trailed gentle fingers against her cheek, pushing back strands of pink hair. A smile graced his lips before he stood and headed back to the living room.

Itachi settled back at the couch. Sleep eluded him that night. He wanted to be there with her when he showed her. He wanted to be the one to share with her the first sunrise she would see for the rest of her life. When he did get to sleep, he was in and out the entire night. Just before dawn, he got up and headed back to his room where he gently shook Sakura awake.

"Itachi? Where-"

"Come on. There is something you must see." Not giving her time to ask more questions, he pulled her up and made her stand in front of the windows.

"Itachi, what am I-" Sakura was never able to finish what she was saying as the first rays of the sun for the new day rose on the horizon. After the never ending darkness that was her life for years, now she was able to see the beauty of the rising sun. It was on that moment that she finally understood what Neji and Sasuke were telling her.

XxXxXx

Before anyone knew it, two full years passed. Things have settled back to how the flow of life. A lot of changes happened.

As Sakura was locking up for the night, Itachi walked up to her. As she turned, he presented her with a bouquet of flowers, white roses with peach colored one. They had been going out for five months and in that time, Sakura knew without a shadow of doubt that she had fallen in love with him. She knew that he was the one Neji had told her about in her dream after that fateful night two years back.

She smiled and inhaled the delicate scent. "They're lovely. Thank you, Itachi." She stood on her toes and aimed to kiss his cheek. He turned on the last minute and they ended up brushing their lips. Itachi deepened the kiss, pulling her towards him. It made Sakura's heart want to burst with much love. The kiss ended, leaving the two catching their breaths a bit.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Itachi guided her to his car with his hand on the small of her back. He opened the door for her and was soon driving down the road.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"No. Not really. Why?"

"The night is still young. Would you like to go visit the beach?"

"Sure." Sakura really didn't mind but she knew that something was up. She knew Itachi well enough that he never did something without a plan. Also, to go to a beach at night? She could only guess what he was up to. The trip there was comfortably silent. Every now and then, Itachi would reach over and hold her hand. He would run his thumb on her skin. It was small things like that that made her love him more.

When they got there, Sakura was surprised to see that there was already a bonfire burning. Beside it, there was a picnic blanket spread out with several food items laid out. She looked to Itachi who simply smirked and ushered her. "Come," He said.

Their dinner was light and filled with laughter. Itachi looked at his watch and instructed Sakura to look up. Once she did, she was amazed at the spectacle of falling stars crossing the night sky. As she was watching, fireworks started to fly above as well. She froze when she realized that they formed words.

"_Will you marry me, Sakura?"_

Sakura gaped and swiftly turned to her side. Itachi knelt beside her. "I am not perfect and living with me will not be easy. But know that I will always treasure you and support you in reaching your dreams. Will you have me?"

She felt into his arms, toppling them over. She kissed him with all the love she had. Itachi held her tight, knowing what her answer was. When they broke apart, Itachi pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I need to hear you say it." He whispered.

"I love you, Uchiha Itachi. Yes, I will marry you."

Sakura suddenly found herself on her back, Itachi hovering over her from the side. From his pocket, he produced a ring. A simple emerald atop a gold band. He slid it on her left hand and kissed it while looking at her green eyes. They were the emerald gems that showed him life and reflected the same love he felt for her.

She was never the blind one. She was the one who taught him how to see through the darkness, through the past. She taught him what it is to love and be loved. For the rest of his life, Itachi knew that his Sakura would be his world, his beloved.

Fin.

**A/N: I just wanted to share what eventually happened to them. With how the actual storyline ended, I wanted them to have a full circle, so to speak. ****Please, please review. I really would like to know what you think. It might even get me started on another story but who knows hehe. Thank you for reading and sharing this story with me. I hope that in a way it brought some laughs, tears and memories to you hehe. Like I've been saying, I patterned this on things I'd went through so there. **

**Michiko**


End file.
